Limited Time
by Little Hatake
Summary: COMPLETE! For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. Rice Bowl, turnamen dua tahunan tingkat universitas sudah di depan mata. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir bagi Hiruma untuk memenangkan turnamen ini bersama timnya. Tapi.. 'Kalian tidak mendengarku? Bukan, suaraku yang tidak keluar.'/ 'Manajer Sialan.. Izinkan aku mengucapkan ini.. untuk pertama dan terakhir kali..' RnR? Thanks, all ;)
1. Chapter 1

For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. _Rice Bowl,_ turnamen dua tahunan tingkat universitas sudah di depan mata. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir bagi Hiruma untuk memenangkan turnamen ini bersama timnya. Tapi... 'Kalian tidak mendengarku? Bukan, suaraku yang tidak keluar.'/ 'Manajer Sialan... Izinkan aku mengucapkan ini... untuk pertama dan terakhir kali...'. _Most friendship, slight (or more? let's see) HiruMamo._

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, Anggota Saikyoudai Wizards yang lain**

Timeline: **Tahun kedua di Universitas Saikyoudai, saat _Rice Bowl_**

~oOo~

**Limited Time**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

Terlihat puluhan orang memakai jaket seragam olahraga yang berbeda berlalu-lalang memasuki sebuah gedung. Terdapat pula belasan kendaraan stasiun televisi yang sedang bersiap dengan reporter dan kamera. Di depan gedung tersebut terpampang jelas spanduk besar **_'RICE BOWL, THE SEMI-PRO AMERICAN FOOTBALL TOURNAMENT'_**. Yap, hari ini adalah hari pembukaan resmi sekaligus pengundian enam belas tim universitas yang akan bertanding di turnamen paling bergengsi tingkat universitas, _Rice Bowl_ di gedung Asosiasi Olahraga Jepang.

"Di mana sih, Manajer Sialan itu?!" Hiruma menggertakan giginya kesal. Sudah lima belas menit, Mamori belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Mungkin Anezaki-_san_ sedang ada urusan dulu, Hiruma. Tenang saja, seorang manajer teladan seperti dia pasti tidak akan melewatkan pengundian ini." Yamato menepuk pundak Hiruma, mencoba menenangkannya. Seperti yang kita tahu, Hiruma sangat tidak senang jika ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai jadwal.

"Berisik kau, Rambut Liar Sialan!" Hiruma masih menunjukkan gestur tidak tenang. "Anak-anak Sialan, kalian masuk ke dalam!" Hiruma menembakkan _Carbine M-16_-nya ke arah anggota _Saikyoudai Wizards_ yang lain. Anggota yang masih sayang nyawanya pun segera masuk ke dalam gedung, mereka tidak berani membantah perintah dari maniak senjata ini, apalagi ia sedang gusar seperti ini. Bisa-bisa peluru karet berubah menjadi timah panas sungguhan. Tinggalah tiga orang yang masih di sana, menunggu manajer tim mereka.

"Tampaknya kapten kita ini tidak dapat tenang jika tidak ada manajer kesayangannya di sampingnya," ujar seseorang yang berambut lurus keperakan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

Seperti granat yang siap meledak, Hiruma menodongkan ujung senapannya di dahi Taka. "Kau sudah tidak sayang nyawamu hah, Rambut Lurus Sialan?!" Tetapi Taka tidak terpengaruh dengan gertakan Hiruma, matanya masih fokus membaca tiap kata di buku yang dipegangnya.

Yamato mencoba mendinginkan suasana yang mulai memanas. "Sudahlah Taka, jangan memperkeruh suasana, kita tunggu Aneza—"

"_Minna_! Maaf aku terlambat!" Terdengar suara riang seorang gadis yang baru turun dari sebuah taksi, ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kemana saja kau, Manajer Sialan?! Kau tahu kau sudah terlambat hampir tiga puluh menit?! Ini rekor terbaikmu merusak jadwal!" Moncong senjata Hiruma pun berubah direksi menghadap Mamori, tentu saja tidak sampai karena Mamori berada di jalan yang bersebrangan.

"Maaf, Hiruma... Aku diminta tolong oleh ibuku untuk mengantarkan titipan dulu ke rumah temannya..." Gadis berambut _auburn _itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Hiruma yang seperti anak kecil jika kesal dengan dirinya.

"Ck! Cepat masuk, Manajer Sialan, Rambut Liar Sialan dan Rambut Lurus Sialan!"

Yamato tertawa pelan melihat pertengkaran kecil setan dan malaikat ini. "Ayo, Anezaki-_san_ kita masuk!"

Hiruma, Yamato dan Taka pun berbalik badan hendak memasuk gedung Asosiasi. "Tunggu aku!" Mamori berlari menyebrang jalan, mengejar mereka bertiga. Tetapi ia tidak memperhatikan jalanan, sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ada truk besar yang sedang melintas cepat dari arah kanannya. Sopir truk tersebut tidak sempat mengerem untuk menghindari Mamori yang tinggal beberapa meter.

TIIIIIIINNNNN! TIIIIIIINNNNN!

Telinga Hiruma yang amat sensitif mendengar lebih cepat bunyi klakson dari arah belakang. Ia segera menoleh dan matanya terbelalak lebar.

"MAMORI!"

DUAAKK!

Sesosok tubuh terpelanting cukup jauh, darah segar segera mengucur deras dari belakang kepalanya yang terbentur aspal. Tubuh itu terhempas sangat keras, cukup untuk mematahkan sebagian besar tulang-tulangnya. Tubuh itu tidak bergeming.

"HIRUMA!"

Apa yang terjadi begitu cepat. Semua terjadi begitu saja, hanya sekian detik di depan mata Mamori. Ia mendengar bunyi klakson yang amat nyaring dan melihat Hiruma berlari ke arahnya dan mendorong dirinya menjauh, hanya beberapa detik yang lalu. Lalu sekarang, ia melihat tubuh Hiruma terbaring di tengah jalan tak berdaya dengan cairan merah pekat mengotori rambut kuningnya.

Mamori hanya terduduk di trotoar, masih terkejut. Ia mengumpulkan potongan-potongan adegan itu di otaknya, menyimpulkan sesuatu dan seketika juga sebuah kristal bening mengalir turun dari ekor matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar mengetahui kenyataan. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Hiruma berlari dan mendorong dirinya dengan cepat begitu mendengar bunyi klakson. Hiruma menyelamatkan dirinya...

dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

'_Cih, ada apa ini? Mengapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak tapi aku juga tidak merasakan sakit?'_

Tubuh Hiruma terbujur kaku, diam sama sekali. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur, namun ia masih dapat melihat _running back-_nya, _receiver-_nya dan beberapa orang lainnya mengelilinginya. Ia masih dapat mendengar beberapa langkah orang berlari menghampirinya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara sirine ambulans yang mulai mendekat.

'_Cepat masuk ke dalam, Rambut Liar Sialan dan Rambut Lurus Sialan! Anak-anak Sialan di dalam tidak akan bisa mengurus sendirian!'_

Yamato dan Taka yang selalu terlihat tenang kali ini menunjukkan raut wajah amat panik ketika melihat dirinya. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya berteriak histeris dan menyuruh agar petugas medis bergegas. Ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat ke atas tandu dan dibawa ke dalam ambulans.

'_Kalian tidak mendengarku? Bukan, suaraku yang tidak keluar. Ah iya, aku tadi berlari untuk menyelamatkan Manajer Sialan itu agar tidak tertabrak truk. Dan ternyata aku sendiri yang tertabrak. Lucu sekali, kekekek!'_

Kekehan itu hanya menggaung di pikiran pria jabrik itu.

'_Ah, sial! Apakah hidupku akan berakhir seperti ini? Sebelum aku memenangkan turnamen sialan ini? Sebelum aku me... membahagiakan Manajer Sialan itu? Sialan!'_

Orang yang terakhir ditatap oleh kedua _emerald_ itu sebelum menutup adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut _auburn _dan beriris _shappire _yang tengah menahan tangis.

'_Heh, Manajer Sialan! Jangan menangis seperti itu, nanti wajahmu jelek! Kekekek! Biarkan aku ucapkan untuk terakhir kali meskipun aku tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa mendengarku...'_

Terlihat gerakan lemah dari jemari kurus Hiruma. Mamori yang menyadari hal itu menyuruh Yamato dan Taka yang ikut masuk ke dalam ambulans untuk memperhatikan gerakan jari tersebut. Sang komandan dari neraka itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaga terakhirnya untuk menyampaikan pesannya kepada kedua pemain terbaiknya dan manajer... kesayangannya. Jari-jarinya yang jenjang membentuk kode-kode jari yang hanya dimengerti oleh Mamori.

"Apa yang Hiruma katakan, Anezaki-_san_?" Taka tidak mengerti dengan kode-kode itu.

Sembari menahan isak, Mamori menerjemahkan kode dari Hiruma. "Untuk... Rambut Liar Sialan dan... Rambut Lurus Sialan... Aku titip _Saikyoudai Wizards_... kepada... kalian... Kita harus memenangkan... turnamen... sialan ini... apapun yang terjadi..."

Yamato dan Taka mengangguk lemah mendengar pesan terakhir dari kapten terbaik mereka, walaupun mereka sangat tidak ingin saat ini adalah saat terakhir mereka mendapatkan instruksi dari kapten bernomor punggung satu itu.

Mamori melihat beberapa gerakan lagi dari tangan yang selalu lembut menyentuhnya itu meskipun sang pemilik tidak pernah berkata lembut kepada dirinya.

"Dan untuk... Manajer Sialan... Izinkan aku mengucapkan ini... untuk pertama dan terakhir kali... Aku... Mencintaimu... Anezaki Mamori..."

Tangan yang selalu dapat melempar _passing _dengan cepat itu akhirnya jatuh seiring hembusan napas terakhir sang komandan. Mamori menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tidak percaya. Dan tangisan Mamori akhirnya meledak, tersedu-sedan.

.

Hitam.

.

**TBC**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk **Eyeshield 21 Award 'Reborn' Bulan Februari-Maret: Kasih Sayang**. Pertama kali looh saya ikut award beginian, maklum siih saya masih nubi jadi author, hehehe *garuk-garuk belakang kepala*. Sekalian meramaikan FESI. Penasaran dengan lanjutan ceritanya? Keep following my story, ok? A good reader is always giving a review, so hit the **REVIEW** button below and help me to write a better story for you :D

Mumpung si setan jabrik itu belum keluar, sebaiknya saya segera kabur sebelum dia sadar kalo saya bikin cerita dia mati lagi, hehehe... _Arigatou ne, minna-san~_ :3


	2. Chapter 2

For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. _Rice Bowl,_ turnamen dua tahunan tingkat universitas sudah di depan mata. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir bagi Hiruma untuk memenangkan turnamen ini bersama timnya. Tapi... 'Ii.. itu..'/ 'Semua pasti ada konsekuensinya, anak muda'.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, Anggota Saikyoudai Wizards yang lain**

Timeline: **Tahun kedua di Universitas Saikyoudai, saat _Rice Bowl_**

~oOo~

**Limited Time**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

Kedua kelopak itu mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya putih yang lembut, cahaya yang belum pernah ia lihat. Kedua iris kehijauan itu membuka perlahan. Setelah beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang aneh itu, mereka terbuka sempurna.

Putih.

Si empunya menyadari dirinya dalam keadaan tidur terlentang, mencoba duduk dengan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia sapu pandangannya ke sekeliling, hanya putih tak bertepi sejauh mata memandang. Tempat di mana ia duduk maupun atap di atasnya berwarna pucat yang sama. Kulitnya yang putih merasakan keadaan yang tidak wajar, tidak dingin, tidak juga panas. Tidak hangat maupun sejuk. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar barang sedenting lonceng pun. Di sini memang sepi, tapi sepi yang terlalu hening. Sensasi yang janggal. Alisnya menukik tajam tak mengerti di mana ia berada. Tapi tak ada kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya, lebih tepatnya tak ada kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu bingung.

Ia melirik kedua tangannya, menggenggam beberapa kali. Ia melihat dirinya masih memakai baju yang sama ketika ia berada di depan gedung olahraga, setelan kemeja dan celana panjang hitam, dengan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilap. Ia sentuh telinga kanannya, masih menggantung di situ dua buah _piercing _yang ia pasang sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Ia raba rambutnya, ia ambil sejumput kecil, masih berwarna kuning, warna pilihan _hair dye-_nya.

Ia masih dirinya yang sama. Ia masih Hiruma Youichi yang sama—minus senjata kesayangannya. Tapi, mengapa ia merasa berbeda?

Ah, tampaknya syaraf-syaraf di otak jeniusnya sudah mulai menyambung, menyampaikan koneksi antar neuron. Seperti kabel-kabel panjang yang melintang yang sudah menemukan stop kontak masing-masing, dengan cepat kabel-kabel itu menyalurkan sinyal-sinyal listrik yang menghasilkan sebuah visualisasi semu di pikiran pria berambut _spike blonde _ini, memutar kembali memori yang menyebabkan dia berada di sini.

Pengundian tim untuk _Rice Bowl_. Gedung Asosiasi Olahraga Jepang. Yamato Takeru. Taka Honjou. Anezaki Mamori terlambat. Truk. Ia berlari. Ia tertabrak. Ia tak merasakan apapun. Kode-kode jari. Lalu, hitam.

Mulut dari menara kontrol _American Football _jenius ini sedikit terbuka, terkejut menyaksikan adegan yang melintas cepat, disuguhkan padanya.

'_Aku sudah mati?'_

Terlihat dari kejauhan seseorang mendekat. Awalnya tampak tidak jelas, hanya siluet. Lama kelamaan terlihat jelas sesosok pria paruh baya berpakaian serba putih yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ujung kaki. Pria ini berkacamata, raut wajahnya amat kebapakan, rambutnya keperakan. Di balik punggungnya terbentang sepasang sayap keputihan tembus pandang berukuran kasar masing-masing satu setengah meter. Di depan dadanya, ia memegang sebuah buku kecil berwarna gelap.

"Benar, kau sudah **mati**, Hiruma Youichi."

Kaget orang asing yang menghampirinya dapat membaca pikirannya, Hiruma semakin tak mengerti. "Heh, siapa kau, Kakek Sialan? Dan dimana aku?"

"Meskipun kau sudah mati, tetap saja omongan aroganmu tidak bisa hilang yah, anak muda." Pria itu tersenyum.

"Ck! Cepat katakan saja, dimana ini?" Hiruma sudah tak sabar ingin memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Duduklah dengan tenang, anak muda. Kita bicarakan hal ini dengan santai, kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Entah dari mana, dua buah kursi muncul di belakang pria itu dan Hiruma. Lalu pria tersebut menduduki kursinya. Hiruma yang masih bingung, mengikuti gerakan pria itu untuk duduk.

"Jadi, dimana kita, Kakek Sialan?"

Keping _obsydian _pria itu menatap lembut keping kehijauan Hiruma. "Kita sedang berada di dunia antara, anak muda."

"Dunia antara?"

"Ya, dunia di antara dunia kehidupan dan dunia kematian."

"Kekekek! Jangan bercanda kau, Kakek Sialan!" Hiruma tergelak. "Jika kita berada di dunia sialan ini, lalu kau akan berkata jika kau adalah seorang malaikat, begitu? Kekek—"

"Tepat sekali dugaanmu, anak muda." Tawa Hiruma langsung berhenti. "Aku adalah malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk menemui orang-orang yang sudah meninggal, tetapi masih tidak rela karena meninggalkan urusan yang belum diselesaikannya di dunia."

"Tch, apa buktinya jika Kakek Sialan sepertimu adalah malaikat?"

Pria itu membuka buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, lalu berhenti di salah satu halaman. "Namamu Hiruma Youichi. Lahir di Deimon, 28 Februari 199x. Berarti kau sekarang berusia duapuluhan. Kau adalah mantan kapten dari _Deimon Devil Bats_ merangkap _quarterback. _Sekarang kau adalah kapten dari _Saikyoudai Wizards_ dan berada di tahun keduamu di Universitas Saikyoudai."

"Data semacam itu belum membuktikan bahwa kau adalah malaikat." Hiruma menaikkan kaki kanannya ke atas kaki kiri dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mulai terlihat bosan.

"Kau memang orang yang tidak sabaran, anak muda." Pria tersebut membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Akan kulanjutkan. Hobimu adalah mengoleksi berbagai macam senjata api, mengintimidasi orang, mengumpulkan budak dan bermain _American Football_. Kemampuanmu adalah mampu menganalisis permainan tim lawan di lapangan, _photographic memory, _memperoleh informasi yang kau butuhkan dengan memanfaatkan budakmu, permainan poker yang tidak terkalahkan dan _mind trick _untuk mencapai kemenangan. Bagimu, kemenangan adalah hal mutlak yang harus kau dapatkan." Hiruma terkekeh mendengar 'prestasi'nya disebutkan.

"Ibumu adalah seorang manajer keuangan yang memilih berhenti bekerja ketika sudah melahirkanmu. Namun, beliau meninggal ketika kau berusia dua tahun karena sakit yang dideritanya. Ayahmu adalah direktur sebuah perusahaan dan pemain _shogi _nasional, ia amat depresi ketika ibumu meninggal dan meninggalkanmu demi wanita lain ketika kau berusia delapan tahun." Hiruma hanya mendecih kesal, pria itu dengan santainya membongkar kenangan-kenangan paling buruk yang sudah susah payah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Dan untuk pembuktian terakhirku, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Sekaligus membuatmu percaya bahwa aku memang malaikat."

Air wajah Hiruma menunjukkan ketertarikan. "Tunjukkan padaku, Kakek Sialan!"

Pria itu seperti mengambil sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Sekali lagi, Hiruma sangat terkejut melihat 'sesuatu' yang dipegang oleh pria tersebut. Sebuah buku yang memiliki banyak indeks di tepi halamannya dan bersampul hitam bertuliskan _'Akuma Techou'_.

"Ii.. Itu.."

"Kau pasti sangat mengenal buku ini, anak muda." Pria itu tersenyum, ia berhasil membuat Hiruma percaya bahwa dirinya memang malaikat. "Ini adalah buku andalanmu untuk mengancam seseorang. _Akuma Techou_, Buku Ancaman. Tidak ada yang pernah seorang pun melihat isi dari buku ini."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan buku itu, Kakek Sialan?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang jika aku adalah malaikat. Jika Tuhan berkehendak menyerahkan buku ini kepadaku, maka aku akan mendapatkannya." Senyuman kecil terukir di wajah pria tersebut dan Hiruma lagi-lagi berdecak kesal. "Aku tahu apa isi bukumu ini, anak muda, tanpa aku perlu membukanya."

Hiruma menunjukkan wajah sebutkan-saja-isinya-jika-kau-tahu.

"Isi dari buku ini sebenarnya adalah hanya lembaran-lembaran kosong. Kau menunjukkan indeks-indeks ini untuk menambah kesan intimidasi kepada calon budakmu. Semua informasi sebenarnya berada di otak jeniusmu. Benar begitu bukan, Hiruma Youichi?"

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau, Hiruma—dengan terpaksa—percaya bahwa pria yang duduk di depannya adalah malaikat. "Baiklah, aku percaya bahwa kau memang malaikat, Kakek Sialan! Lalu, mengapa aku berada di sini?"

Kedua buku yang dipegang oleh sang pria sudah menghilang entah kemana, pria itu mengubah sikap duduknya menjadi lebih santai. "Seperti yang sudah ku bilang, dunia antara ini untuk orang-orang yang belum bisa menerima kematiannya karena masih meninggalkan sebuah urusan. Dan nampaknya masih ada yang mengganjal di hatimu, sehingga kau masih belum bisa rela untuk meninggalkan kehidupan."

Mata kehijauan Hiruma masih tajam seperti biasa, namun tersirat kesedihan di situ. "Benar, aku masih harus membawa timku memenangkan _Rice Bowl_. Turnamen sialan itu hanya diadakan dua tahun sekali. Sekarang adalah kesempatan pertama sekaligus terakhirku untuk mempertahankan piala sialan di turnamen sialan itu, karena di tahun keempat, aku dan yang lainnya sudah tidak dapat ikut berpartisipasi karena harus serius mengerjakan tugas akhir. Dan..."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku... belum sempat mengucapkan sesuatu kepada seseorang... dari mulutku sendiri..." Rona kemerahan halus muncul di kedua pipi Hiruma. Manusia setengah setan ini bisa jatuh cinta juga rupanya. Ya, dia hanya seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan.

"Baiklah, ternyata itu yang menghalangimu untuk sepenuhnya meninggalkan kehidupan. Urusan yang belum terselesaikan itu bisa diibaratkan seperti rantai yang mengekang jiwamu, masih terhubung pada dunia nyata. Jika rantai itu lepas, maka kau akan sepenuhnya meninggalkan kehidupan."

"Lalu, bagaimana aku menyelesaikan dua urusan itu, Kakek Sialan?"

"Hmm..." Pria itu tampak berpikir. "Sebenarnya, manusia seperti dirimu memiliki banyak kesalahan. Tetapi, Tuhan tahu kau melakukan semua itu karena kau sangat peduli pada timmu. Rasa sayang yang dibungkus dengan sampul yang berbeda. Topeng tebalmu yang membuat perasaanmu tidak terungkap dan hanya segelintir orang yang mampu melihat celah itu. Apalagi, seorang gadis yang bernama Anezaki Mamori..."

Pipi Hiruma kembali memerah mendengar nama gadis yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati. Untuk menutupinya, Hiruma memotong perkataan pria tersebut. "Tch! Sudahi saja cerita sialanmu itu, Kakek Sialan! Bagaimana caranya?!"

"Sebenarnya ada cara untuk membuatmu hidup kembali, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Semua pasti ada konsekuensinya, anak muda."

"Aku tahu itu, Kakek Sialan! Cepat beritahu aku!" Wajah Hiruma berubah serius. Iris _emerald-_nya menatap tajam pria itu.

"Kau diberi kesempatan untuk hidup kembali, tapi **menggunakan tubuh orang lain**."

Dahi Hiruma mengerenyit. Tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan dari belakang punggung pria malaikat itu. Seorang remaja lelaki berusia yang sama seperti Hiruma, memiliki tinggi kira-kira seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter (tinggi Hiruma sekitar seratus delapan puluh lima), berperawakan kurus, berkulit putih, berambut oranye berantakan dan teracung ke atas—seperti rambut jabriknya dalam versi lebih pendek, dan bermata hijau. "Kakek Sialan, dia siapa?"

Tangan pria malaikat tersebut menggamit lengan remaja misterius itu untuk mendekati dirinya. "Ini adalah tubuh yang akan kau gunakan, anak muda."

"Apa?! Tubuh cebol begini yang akan aku gunakan?! Terlihat lemah seperti ini, sama saja aku seperti Cebol Sialan yang sekarang berada di Enma itu! Aku tidak mau!"

"Hanya ini stok yang tersisa, anak muda. Tubuh yang lain sudah digunakan oleh jiwa-jiwa yang belum tenang lainnya." Pria malaikat itu tertawa.

"Tch, baiklah!" Manusia setengah setan yang biasanya selalu mendapatkan yang ia inginkan ini menjadi tidak berdaya, tidak bisa apa-apa dan harus menerima—meskipun dengan berat hati dan terpaksa.

"Ada konsekuensi lainnya. Yaitu, kau hanya diberi waktu sampai kau memenangkan _Rice Bowl._ Sampai saat itu tiba, teman-temanmu tidak boleh mengetahui sosok dirimu yang sebenarnya atau kau akan **menghilang**."

"Jadi, aku hanya diberikan waktu sebulan?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak boleh membawa senjata?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Mengancam orang?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Memanggil orang dengan sebutan 'sialan'?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Membawa 'Buku Ancaman'?"

"Tidak Boleh."

"Mengintimidasi tim lawan?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Makan permen karet mint?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Sial! Apakah kau gila, Kakek Sialan?!" Hiruma mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya, kesal.

"Eh, mungkin kau boleh sesekali makan permen karet mint. Asal jangan ketahuan. Karena jika satu orang saja yang menyadari kau berada di dalam tubuh ini, kau akan langsung 'POFF!' menghilang!"

Hiruma terdiam, memikirkan segala cara yang bisa ia gunakan, memanfaatkan kesempatan satu-satunya yang diberikan.

Sebenarnya ancaman Hiruma akan menghilang merupakan ide jahil dari pria malaikat itu. Sang malaikat ingin mengubah sikap Hiruma yang 'sedikit' kasar agar ada yang bisa membuatnya masuk ke dalam surga.

"Manfaatkan kesempatan terakhirmu untuk berbuat yang terbaik bagi timmu dan orang yang kau sayangi, anak muda." Pria malaikat tersebut berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Hiruma. "Sikap diammu akan ku anggap kau sudah mengerti aturan mainnya." Tangan kanannya menghampiri kedua mata Hiruma dan tiba-tiba Hiruma tidak sadarkan diri dan menghilang perlahan, bersamaan dengan hilangnya juga sosok remaja lelaki berambut oranye. "Sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya, Hiruma Youichi."

.

Terdengar kepakan sayap yang kian menjauh.

.

**TBC**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Update kilat! *bisa dibilang kilat, ga?*

Terima kasih untuk **vita**, dua orang **guest** dan **Wakiyu** yang udah menyempatkan diri mereview :D dan untuk readers lainnya yang udah membaca fic abusrd ini, hehehe :)

I'm still hoping your supports to help me write a better story for you to enjoy. Read and Review, _minna-san_~ ;)


	3. Chapter 3

For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. _Rice Bowl,_ turnamen dua tahunan tingkat universitas sudah di depan mata. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir bagi Hiruma untuk memenangkan turnamen ini bersama timnya. 'Pinjam bukunya.' / 'Hi.. ru.. ma.. ?'

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, Anggota Saikyoudai Wizards yang lain**

Timeline: **Tahun kedua di Universitas Saikyoudai, saat _Rice Bowl_**

~oOo~

**Limited Time**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

"_Manfaatkan kesempatan terakhirmu untuk berbuat yang terbaik bagi timmu dan orang yang kau sayangi, anak muda. Sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya, Hiruma Youichi."_

.

"Uh!" Seorang remaja lelaki memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Sepertinya, ia baru saja bermimpi buruk, terlihat dari keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya dan membasahi kaos hitamnya. Mimpi yang membuat kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Untung saja waktu tidurnya segera berakhir karena sinar matahari yang mulai meninggi menyelinap ke sela-sela gorden jendela, menyorot kedua kelopak mata yang menampilkan iris kehijauan.

'_Mimpi sialan apa barusan?'_

Hiruma masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tersebar entah kemana. Ia mencoba mengingat mimpi yang baru saja ia alami meskipun kepalanya amat nyeri, seperti dipukul palu bertubi-tubi. Ia ingat adegan ia menolong Mamori yang hampir tertabrak truk lalu malah dirinya yang tertabrak, Mamori yang menangis, ruangan yang penuh dengan warna putih dan seorang pria paruh baya yang berpakaian serba putih bersama seorang remaja lelaki misterius. Semakin ia mengingat, semakin keras palu yang menghantam kepalanya. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata, membuat dirinya sendiri bergidik ngeri.

'_Dibanding mengurus mimpi sialan itu, lebih baik aku segera pergi ke kampus sialan untuk latihan pagi. _Rice Bowl _sialan_ _itu_ _tidak akan menunggu sebuah tim yang lengah!'_

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Hiruma baru saja mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia tersadar kamarnya lebih rapi dari yang ia ingat. Tidak ada majalah-majalah _Monthly_ _American Football_ yang berserakan, tidak ada kertas-kertas strategi yang memenuhi lantai, tidak ada bekas bungkusan ramen dan permen karet yang dibuang sembarangan, tidak ada senjata kesayangannya tergolek di tempat tidur. Semua bersih dan tertata rapi. Hanya ada lemari baju di samping tempat tidurnya dan beberapa buku bertumpuk di meja belajar.

'_Ah, mungkin Manajer Sialan itu datang ke sini untuk membereskan kamarku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dia kan paling senang mengomeliku untuk merapikan kamar sialan ini, kekekek!'_

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Hiruma segera mengambil asal sebuah handuk dari tumpukan di lemari dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ketika ia melewati cermin besar di samping kamar mandi, ekor matanya melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar dan berbalik ke depan cermin.

Rambut oranye ini...

Tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya ini...

Telinga tanpa _piercing _ini...

Dalam sepersekian detik, sel-sel otaknya mengolah informasi dan...

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

"SIALAAAAANNNN!"

Suara _husky-_nya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Hiruma berlari mengelilingi seluruh kamar apartemennya untuk memastikan keadaan. Ia akhirnya menyadari, ini bukan kamar miliknya. Dan mimpi itu benar adanya, nyata menimpa dirinya. Pertemuannya dengan seorang pria di dunia antara itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Ia benar-benar pernah mati dan diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup kembali. Ia masuk ke dalam tubuh remaja lelaki yang muncul dari belakang pria malaikat tersebut.

"_Kau diberi kesempatan untuk hidup kembali, tapi menggunakan tubuh orang lain."_

"Siaaal! Kakek Sialan itu memang benar!" Hiruma mengacak-acak rambut–sekarang—oranye miliknya. Di tengah kekesalannya itu, mata tajamnya menangkap sebuah kertas terlipat yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Apa ini?" Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi mendorong Hiruma untuk membuka kertas itu.

_Selamat pagi, anak muda. Sudah sadar bahwa yang kau alami itu bukan mimpi?_

"Tch! Sialan si Kakek Sialan itu!"

_Sesuai pertemuan kita di dunia antara, kau diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu. Hmm, apa urusanmu yang belum terselesaikan? Ah iya, kau bilang harus memenangkan sebuah turnamen bersama tim _American Football_-mu dan mengucapkan 'sesuatu' yang penting dengan mulutmu sendiri kepada gadis yang bernama... Anezaki, hmm... Anezaki Mamori, kalau aku tidak salah mendengar..._

" 'sesuatu'..."

_Kau sudah tahu bahwa tubuhmu saat ini bukan tubuh aslimu, kau dipinjami sebuah tubuh sebagai wadah jiwamu. Kau sudah mengerti aturan mainnya bukan, anak muda? Kau diberi tenggat waktu selama kira-kira sebulan atau sampai kau memenangkan turnamen. Aku tahu, dengan kejeniusanmu, kau bersama timmu dapat memperoleh kehormatan berdiri di atas podium sebagai pemenang. Dan ingat, jika satu saja temanmu yang menyadari di tubuh ini adalah dirimu, maka kau akan menghilang. Ingat itu!_

_Oh iya, sepertinya, tubuh barumu ini memiliki beberapa kelemahan, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti. Kita lihat saja nanti!_

"Tch!"

_Namamu sekarang adalah __**Hashima Ryouichi**__. Seorang mahasiswa Jepang pindahan dari Amerika setelah tinggal di sana selama lima tahun, baru saja tiba di Jepang seminggu yang lalu dan kau sudah terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa baru di Universitas Saikyoudai. Hanya itu yang dapat aku bantu. Sisanya, mengaranglah cerita seperti yang biasa kau lakukan untuk memanipulasi orang. Aku tahu, kau amat lihai dalam bidang itu. Selamat berjuang, anak muda!_

_PS: Di atas buku, terdapat kunci apartemenmu yang sebenarnya. Dan aku bawakan sebungkus permen karet mint favoritmu, aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan tahan sehari saja tidak mengunyah permen lunak tersebut._

_Tertanda, Pria Malaikat yang kau panggil 'Kakek Sialan'._

_Emerald-_nya melirik ke atas tumpukkan buku. Benar saja, di sana terdapat kunci apartemennya dengan gantungan kecil ikon merah _Deimon Devil Bats_ buatan Mamori dan sebungkus permen karet mint _less-sugar_.

Otaknya masih bekerja keras memikirkan rencana apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini. Sembari berpikir, ia membersihkan badannya yang penuh dengan peluh di bawah guyuran air dan segera berpakaian. Setelan yang ia pilih adalah sebuah kaos merah maroon, celana hitam, jaket tebal abu-abu dan sepasang sepatu _sport_ _Nike _berwarna merah. Dengan secepat kilat, ia ambil kunci apartemennya dan permen karet itu lalu membuka pintu kamar.

Ternyata, kamar barunya ini berada di samping kamarnya yang lama.

Cklek.

Ia memasukan kunci ke dalam lubang anak kunci di pintu. Inilah kamar seorang Hiruma Youichi yang sebenarnya, jauh dari kata rapi. Kesibukannya di kampus—jangan bayangkan si setan jabrik ini mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah yang diberikan dengan serius—membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu untuk membereskan seluruh kekacauan ini. Terakhir kali Mamori datang untuk merapikan kamar ini saat Mamori menemani Hiruma membuat susunan pemain yang akan diturunkan di _Rice Bowl._ Lalu sehari kemudian, seluruh benda kembali tidak sesuai pada tempatnya lagi.

Hiruma mengambil laptop putih VAIO di atas tempat tidur dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia memang tidak membawa 'pacar kedua'-nya itu ketika menghadiri pembukaan turnamen. Lalu, siapa 'pacar pertama' komandan dari neraka ini? Tentu saja _Carbine M-16_, senjata api berlaras panjang yang entah di mana sekarang.

Ia juga memasukkan beberapa buku—hanya untuk formalitas—ke dalam tas hitam berstrip merah yang ia sampirkan di bahu. Tak terlewatkan salah satu dari seratus enam puluh sembilan telepon genggam yang ia punya. Ia masih ingat tempat rahasia untuk menyimpan koleksi senjatanya. Tapi begitu ia ingin mengambil sebuah pistol tangan, peringatan dari sang pria malaikat menggema di pikirannya.

Hiruma hanya mendecih kesal, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko terburuk. Bolehlah ia dulu berani bertaruh untuk kartu terlemah sekalipun dalam berbagai keadaan. Tapi kali ini, ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhir yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Untung saja sekarang Tuhan masih berbaik hati kepada manusia setengah setan seperti dirinya. Esok hari? Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Tuhan yang Maha Mengetahui.

Hiruma sebenarnya sangat berharap ini hanyalah mimpi belaka dan pagi hari ia akan terbangun oleh telepon dari Mamori seperti biasa. Nyatanya, ini bukanlah penghias tidur malam dan ia harus memanfaatkan waktu yang terbatas.

.

Remaja berambut oranye itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang tinggi sebuah area pergedungan elit. Ia menatap tak acuh ke arah tembok besar berukir 'Universitas Saikyoudai' yang menyambut kedatangannya. Beberapa orang memandang aneh dirinya, saling berbisik 'siapa dia?', mengamati dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Warna oranye memang sangat mencolok, selain warna kuning yang pernah melekat di sosok Hiruma Youichi.

Peduli amat dengan orang-orang sialan yang memandangnya penuh selidik! Hiruma dalam tubuh barunya tidak mengacuhkan pandangan mereka. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan itu, mulai dari pandangan takut sampai pada pandangan tak peduli. Sudah ribuan kali ia mengalaminya.

Sepasang _hands-free_ terselip di telinganya, tersambung pada Xperia Z-Ultra di saku celana. Musik yang sengaja dipasang pada volume terkeras tidak dapat menganggu pikirannya yang sedang kompleks, menyusun cerita yang akan menjadi langkah awal hidup keduanya.

'_Ah, tangan ini sungguh gatal ingin membawa senjata! Sial, Kakek Sialan itu tidak memperbolehkanku membawa senjata seenaknya!'_

Senjata kesayangannya memang sudah seperti bagian dari dirinya, Hiruma pergi ke mana pun senjata itu selalu setia menengger di bahunya. Hanya dua waktu senjata itu lepas dari tangannya: saat bertanding dan ketika ia tertidur kelelahan setelah _Death March_ ke Las Vegas. Sekarang, ia tidak boleh membawa 'kekasih'-nya itu? Oh, dia rela menjalani empat puluh hari _Death March _kembali dibandingkan harus terpisah dari benda berbahaya itu. Apa boleh buat, aturan mainnya memang seperti ini. Untuk menyembunyikan tangannya yang 'gatal', ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

Ruang Kuliah 121. Mata kuliah Manajemen Operasional.

Tangannya membuka pintu kelas.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak tragedi itu, Mamori masih belum bisa menutup luka di hatinya. Kehilangan orang yang selalu bertengkar dengannya, mempermasalahkan perdebatan konyol, menyusun strategi bersama hingga larut malam, saling berkomunikasi dengan kode ketika pertandingan, memberikan kejutan kecil tanpa mengakui dan mewarnai hari-harinya mulai dari warna hitam sampai merah jambu itu bagaikan merenggut pohon langsung dari akarnya. Dan Mamori-lah pohon itu.

Malaikat kita kehilangan alter egonya.

Ketika dosen Manajemen Operasional masuk bersama seorang remaja lelaki berambut oranye pun ia masih tenggelam dalam kekalutan. Wajah tersenyum Hiruma ketika memberikan kode jari terakhir untuknya masih terbayang di depan iris kebiruannya, membuat sesak yang berpuluh kali telah datang menohok hatinya.

'_Mengapa kau pergi secepat ini, Hiruma? Kau sungguh bodoh!'_

Setetes cairan bening tak kuasa ditahan meluncur turun di pipinya yang bersih, entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Gadis berambut _auburn _ini menatap ke sebuah titik di luar jendela, mencoba menata ulang hatinya yang terus menerus terbelah, tetapi nihil. Mamori terlarut dalam disosiasi perasaannya.

.

"Maaf, Hashima-_kun_. Hmm, kau tidak membawa senjata apa pun, kan?" tanya dosen sedikit berbisik setelah memperkenalkan mahasiswa baru.

'_Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Dosen Sialan?!'_

"Tidak, _Sensei,_" jawab Hiruma—dalam tubuh Hashima.

"Kau yakin?" Dosen tersebut bermaksud meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

'_Jika Kakek Sialan itu tidak melarangku, maka akan senang hati aku bawa sebagian koleksi senjataku untuk mengacaukan kelas sialan ini, kekekek!'_

"Silakan Anda memeriksa tas saya, _Sensei_."

"Syukurlah... Kau tahu kan, seseorang yang senang membawa senjata berbahaya ke mana-mana? Pesanku, jangan pernah mendekatinya apalagi mengusiknya. Beruntunglah ia tidak masuk hari ini." Rupanya, tidak seluruh dosen mengetahui kejadian maut itu.

Hiruma mengangguk._ 'Kurang ajar juga dosen sialan ini! Jika saja aku masih hidup, akan ku sebarkan rahasia sialannya ke seluruh kampus!'_

"Baiklah, silakan kau duduk di tempat yang kau sukai, Hashima-_kun_."

"Terima kasih, _Sensei._" Hiruma membungkukkan badannya sopan. Bayangkan Hiruma berlaku sopan seperti itu! Dirinya pun sendiri sebenarnya memberontak, enggan melakukannya. Orang satu-satunya yang ia hormati seperti itu adalah orang tua Mamori. Tapi, apa boleh buat?

Hiruma melihat kursi kosong di samping kanan Mamori, kursi miliknya dulu. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di situ. Ia melirik ke arah Mamori yang sedang menatap langit dengan mata kosong. Hatinya teriris mendapatkan Mamori kehilangan pancaran cerianya. Ia merasa bersalah, dirinya lah yang menyebabkan Mamori seperti ini. Tapi jika mereka bertukar posisi, mati sepertinya opsi yang tidak buruk bagi Hiruma. Seperti makan buah simalakama, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari dua pilihan kondisi itu.

"Materi kuliah hari ini adalah tentang pengertian _Job Descriptions._ Buka dulu halaman lima puluh empat dari buku kalian..."

.

"Pinjam bukunya."

Mamori merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ia mendengar suara _husky _yang familiar di telinganya—tapi lebih ringan—memanggil namanya. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh iya, tunggu sebentar." Tanpa melihat si pemanggil, Mamori mengambil buku dari tas cokelatnya dan bermaksud menyerahkannya.

"Ini, bukunya..." Mamori tersentak. _Sapphire-_nya menangkap warna kilap _emerald _dari si peminjam.

"Hi.. ru.. ma.. ?"

.

Degup jantung gadis itu seolah berhenti.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Kotak Balasan Review:

**vita**: "hirumanya mati nih? jangan dong! mamorinya gimana?"  
Bisa ditangkap kan alur ceritanya? hehehe... Yap, Hiruma beneran mati, tapiii kelanjutannya bisa kamu ikutin terus fic ini ^^ Mamori? Let's see, what will happen with this auburn girl...

**guest**: "kayak film love is cinta ya gak sih?"  
Bisa dibilang fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari film itu, sebenernya saya ga nonton langsung sih temen saya yang cerita tentang film itu. Pas saya gugling, ada beberapa film luar yang temanya 'transfer soul to new body' seperti ini, kayak Here Comes Mr. Jordan (1941), Heaven Can Wait (1973). Down To Earth (2001) remake dari Heaven Can Wait. Tapi, tenang sajaaa, cerita ini ga sama kayak film-film itu koo :)

**Guest**: "Ditunggu kelanjutannyaa"  
Sudah apdeeet :3

**Aika Licht Youichi**: "hmm, jalan ceritanya di luar perkiraanku. Sepertinya bakal ruwet, tapi aku tunggu. XD"  
Just keep following my story, yah Aika-chan :D

Yosshhh! Jangan lupa hit "REVIEW' button below, _minna-san_~ *pergi sebelum Hiruma dateng*


	4. Chapter 4

For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. _Rice Bowl,_ turnamen dua tahunan tingkat universitas sudah di depan mata. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir bagi Hiruma untuk memenangkan turnamen ini bersama timnya. 'Bisakah aku ikut tim kalian?' / 'Apakah mungkin dia adalah...'

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, Anggota Saikyoudai Wizards yang lain**

Timeline: **Tahun kedua di Universitas Saikyoudai, saat _Rice Bowl_**

~oOo~

**Limited Time**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

"Maaf, aku kira kau temanku," Dengan cepat Mamori melarat kata-katanya setelah melihat rambut oranye si peminjam.

'_Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberi tahu yang sebenarnya padamu, Manajer Sialan...'_

"Tidak apa-apa, hmm..." Remaja berambut oranye ini menyodorkan tangannya hendak bersalaman.

"Mamori. Anezaki Mamori." Mamori membalas salaman itu sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman. Hiruma tahu, senyuman itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi kegundahan hatinya.

"Aku pinjam dulu bukumu yah, errr... Anezaki-_san_." _'Anezaki-_san_? Sejak kapan aku memanggil sopan manajer sialan ini?'_

"Ah, cukup panggil aku Mamori saja, umm... maaf, siapa namamu?"

"Hashima Ryouichi."

"Baiklah, Hashima-_kun_."

Mata hijau dan suara _husky _mengingatkan kembali Mamori pada kapten kesayangannya. Ah, tapi orang ini sungguh berbeda dari Hiruma. Orang yang bermata hijau bukan hanya Hiruma, Mamori! Berpuluh atau mungkin beratus orang di dunia ini memiliki gen unik tersebut. Lagi pula, ia tidak memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Manajer Sialan' atau embel-embel 'Sialan' lainnya. Mamori berusaha untuk tidak berprasangka yang aneh-aneh.

Baik Mamori maupun Hashima kini memperhatikan penjelasan dosen yang sedang menerangkan materi dengan _slide power point_. Tak ada interaksi lagi di antara mereka berdua.

.

"Tugas berkelompok ini dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi. Selamat sore."

"_Arigatou_,_ Sensei!"_

"Aaah_,_ akhirnya lima mata kuliah hari ini selesai juga!" teriak beberapa orang mahasiswa. Universitas Saikyoudai memang dikenal sebagai universitas ternama yang padat dengan kegiatan akademik maupun klub.

Sebagian besar mahasiswa segera bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah, sebagian untuk berdiskusi dan sebagian lagi masih tinggal di kampus untuk kegiatan klub. Mamori termasuk pada bagian ketiga.

Kebosanan Hiruma pun berakhir. Hanya dengan mendengar selintas, materi yang disampaikan oleh dosen langsung terserap di memorinya. Ternyata otaknya masih jenius seperti aslinya. Meski tubuhnya seperti ini, gudang strategi _cerebrum-_nya masih sama. Hiruma sedikit lega mengetahui hal ini. Belum terkuak juga kelemahan dirinya yang dimaksud pada surat sang pria malaikat.

"Mamori, aku dengar di sini memiliki tim _American Football _yang hebat, yah?" Hiruma duduk menghadap Mamori yang sedang berberes.

Lagi-lagi _emerald_ itu menghipnotis Mamori. _'Ah, mata hijau itu... Bukan, Mamori! Hiruma tidak mungkin hidup kembali!' _Gadis itu menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Hei, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, ya aku baik-baik saja," Mamori mencoba kembali pada topik. "Benar, Hashima-_kun._ Kebetulan sekali aku manajernya. Aku sedang bersiap untuk latihan sore. Hari Minggu ini tim kami akan bertanding di putaran pertama _Rice Bowl_."

Hiruma mencoba rencana pertamanya. "Hmm, bisakah aku ikut tim kalian?"

"Eh?" Kegiatan Mamori terhenti sementara.

"Aku seorang _quarterback _pada waktu SMA dan kuliah di Amerika. Dan aku ingin meneruskan hobi olahragaku di sini. Apakah kau keberatan?" Yap, setan jabrik yang terkurung dalam tubuh baru ini mulai melancarkan aksi manipulasinya.

Mamori tampak berpikir. "Aku pribadi sih tidak masalah. Akan aku diskusikan dengan kapten tim kami dulu."

'_Kapten? Siapa anak sialan yang menggantikan jabatanku?' _"Yah, baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut saja denganku ke ruang klub, Hashima-_kun._" Setelah beres memasukkan buku-buku dan _file, _Mamori berjalan ke luar kelas dan Hiruma mengikuti dari belakang. Hiruma menerka-nerka, siapa anak sialan yang berani menyandang kapten tim _Saikyoudai Wizards _menggantikan dirinya?

.

BRAKK!

Terdengar pintu ruang klub dibanting oleh seseorang.

"Cih! Aku tidak mau berlatih dengan sampah seperti kalian!" Seseorang dengan rambut gimbal pergi dengan cepat ke arah gerbang. Langkah arogannya membuat orang lain yang sedang berjalan segera menyingkir ketakutan. Lalu ia menghilang setelah berbelok keluar ke arah jalan raya.

'_Tch! Dread Sialan itu berbuat onar lagi!' _Hiruma mengumpat melihat kelakuan Agon dari jauh. Tapi ia berusaha menunjukkan wajah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sudahlah, Karin-_san_. Jangan mencoba untuk membujuk Agon-_san_ lagi. Hanya Hiruma-_san_ yang mampu bernegosiasi dengannya." Ikyuu menghibur _quarterback _wanitu itu yang sedang sedikit terisak.

"Kau benar, Ikyuu-_kun_. Mau sehebat apapun aku, aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan Hiruma-_san_ sebagai _quarterback_ yang memimpin seluruh anggota tim."

"Memimpin itu tugas seorang kapten, Karin. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu sendiri. Tugasmu hanyalah mengatur agar bola sampai pada _goal line_. Tidak usah pikirkan hal lain." Taka pun sampai menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, tidak tega melihat Karin yang sudah tiga hari dibentak oleh Agon.

"Selamat sore, _minna,_" salam Mamori takut-takut melihat kondisi yang terjadi di ruang klub.

"Wah, ternyata Anezaki-_san _datang latihan hari ini. Sudah tiga hari kau tidak kelihatan." Yamato dengan senyum _charming_-nya menghampiri Mamori. Lelaki ini tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak datang latihan karena masih merasa sangat terpukul kehilangan Hiruma. Raut wajahnya berubah penasaran melihat seseorang datang bersama sang manajer. "Siapa orang yang bersamamu, Anezaki_-san_?"

Hiruma pun berdiri sejajar dengan Mamori. "Kebetulan hari ini ada yang mau ku bicarakan dengan Yamato -_kun._ Dan ini adalah Hashima Ryouichi, mahasiswa baru di jurusanku. Ia bermaksud untuk ikut dalam tim kita."

"Oh, begitu. Hashima, perkenalkan saya Yamato Takeru, kapten tim _American Football Saikyoudai Wizards._" Yamato mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

'_Oh, si Rambut Liar Sialan yang menggantikanku. Untuk saja bukan si Dread Sialan itu.'_

"Hashima Ryouichi, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._" Hiruma menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Maaf yah, soal keributan kecil tadi. Seorang anggota kami memang sangat keras kepala." Yamato menyengir terpaksa. "Tunggu sebentar, Anezaki -_san_ dan Hashima." Ia memanggil Taka. "Taka, tolong kau pimpin latihan sore ini, gunakan formasi C." Taka mengangguk dan menyuruh seluruh anggota tim agar segera bersiap ke lapangan. "Mari kita bicarakan di dalam."

Mereka bertiga duduk melingkar dengan sebuah meja kecil di tengahnya. "Baiklah, Hashima. Coba tolong jelaskan pengalamanmu di _American Football_."

Hiruma menceritakan kisah manipulatifnya. Ia sedikit menekankan pertandingan yang cukup besar yang pernah ia menangkan sewaktu di Amerika. Bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus bisa masuk ke dalam tim inti.

"Bagaimana, Yamato-_kun?"_ tanya Mamori.

Yamato memeriksa arsip-arsip turnamen _Rice Bowl_. "Sebenarnya di tengah turnamen seperti ini, kita tidak dapat memasukkan tambahan anggota tim. Tapi, sungguh beruntung sekali dulu Hiruma sudah mempersiapkan slot kosong untuk memasukkan orang yang potensial menurutnya. Jika kau lolos tes dari kami, aku dapat mempertimbangkanmu masuk ke dalam tim inti mengingat posisi _quarterback _cadangan yang kosong dan kau pernah bermain di Amerika."

Mata Hiruma berbinar.

"Kapan tesnya diadakan, Takeru-_san_?" Hiruma harus membiasakan mulutnya untuk memanggil orang tanpa _suffix _'Sialan'.

"Sekarang. Kita tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak." _Running back _tampan ini segera meminta Mamori untuk menunjukkan ruang ganti anggota agar Hiruma dapat berganti pakaian menjadi baju _training_ dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk tes. "Dan, tidak usah memanggilku seformal itu, Hashima," ujar Yamato ramah sambil mengambil protektornya dari loker.

Selesai berganti pakaian, mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruang klub menuju pinggir lapangan hijau bergaris dan segera memulai tes.

"Hashima, tes pertama adalah lari 40 yards. Kau siap?" Hiruma hanya mengangguk. "Anezaki-_san_, siapkan _stopwatch_-nya!" Hiruma bersiap di ujung lapangan.

PRIIIT!

Hiruma berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak memiliki ide sama sekali tentang kemampuan olahraga tubuh barunya ini.

"Ya, sudah!" teriak Mamori.

"Berapa?"

"5.0 detik!" Mamori mencatat di papan jalannya.

'_Ternyata kecepatan lariku masih sama.'_

"Kecepatan yang cukup baik." Yamato mendekati Hiruma dan Mamori. "Karena kau seorang _quarterback_, maka tes selanjutnya adalah _passing. _Ikyuu, bisa kemari sebentar?"

Ikyuu yang sedang berada di tengah lapangan berlari mendekati Yamato. "Ada apa, Yamato-_san?_"

"Aku sedang mengadakan tes masuk untuk Hashima Ryouichi, mahasiswa pindahan dari Amerika yang mau masuk tim kita. Aku ingin kau menjadi _receiver _untuk tes _passing_-nya."

_Receiver _jenius ini menghampiri lelaki berambut oranye di samping Yamato. "Hyosokawa Ikyuu. Lemparlah bola sekuat tenagamu, Hashima-_san_." Hiruma hanya mengangguk.

Mamori tiba-tiba berlari kecil menghampiri Yamato dengan muka panik. "Maaf, Yamato-_kun_! Sepertinya ada arsip turnamen yang ketinggalan di kelas. Aku ambil dulu, yah!"

"Baiklah." Yamato tersenyum pada Mamori. "Mari kita lanjutkan tesnya!"

Hiruma memegang bola sambil mengambil posisi agak menunduk seperti _ready position _saat akan melakukan formasi _offense._

'_Bagaimana kecepatan dan akurasi _passing-_ku?'_

"SET! HUT!"

WUSSHHH!

Hiruma melempar bola dengan kecepatan maksimalnya dan Ikyuu segera berlari mengejar bola. Tapi, kecepatan bolanya jauh di bawah _Devil Lasser Bullet _andalan Hiruma dan akurasinya sedikit kacau. Hiruma menggerutu pelan. Ternyata _passing _ yang menjadi kekuatan nomor dua dari seorang _quarterback _menjadi kelemahan tubuh barunya. Bisa dibilang tingkat lemparannya menurun menjadi biasa-biasa saja.

TAP! Bola berhasil ditangkap Ikyuu.

'De ja vu. _Aku merasa pernah menangkap lemparan ini, tapi kapan?'_ Ikyuu bertanya dalam hati.

'_Posisi melempar itu. Mirip dengan seseorang...'_ Yamato pun merasakan _de ja vu _yang sama ketika melihat pose _passing _itu. Untuk meyakinkan perasaannya, kapten baru _Saikyoudai Wizards _ini meminta mereka berdua untuk tes _passing _lagi hingga tiga kali.

Hasilnya tetap sama. Yamato tertegun, ia merasa pernah melihat _style _itu. _'Apakah mungkin dia adalah Hiru—'_

"Aku kembali, Yamato-_kun_!" Kedatangan Mamori membuyarkan lamunan Yamato. "Bagaimana dengan tes Hashima-_kun_?"

"Hmm... Aku tanyakan pada Ikyuu dulu. Ikyuu, bagaimana lemparan Hashima?"

Ikyuu berjalan pelan ke arah mereka bertiga. "_Passing _ dari Hashima-_san _cukup bagus, tapi..." Ikyuu ingin menceritakan bahwa ia seperti pernah merasakan lemparan itu. Tapi, akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya. "...untuk akurasi masih sedikit kacau. _Passing Level_-nya masih di bawah kapten kita yang dulu dan lemparan Karin."

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Ikyuu?" tanya Yamato.

"Mungkin untuk cadangan, ia masih dapat masuk, Yamato-_san._"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat, Hashima Ryouichi. Kau diterima di tim _American Football Saikyoudai Wizards! _Mohon bantuannya!" _Running back _ bermata hitam ini menyalami Hiruma.

Hiruma antara senang dan kesal ia dapat masuk ke dalam tim ini, meskipun harus masuk ke bangku cadangan. Masih ada tiga minggu lagi, batinnya. Hiruma menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Rupanya, stamina yang sedikit merupakan hambatan baru bagi manusia setengah setan ini. Ia hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati.

"Anezaki-_san_, bisa kau kirim sebuah _email _yang berisi susunan baru tim kita kepada panitia turnamen?" tanya Yamato.

Gaya kepemimpinan yang sangat kontradiksi. Jika Hiruma yang berada di posisi Yamato sekarang, kalimat yang terlontar adalah 'Heh, Manager Sialan! Cepat kau kirim sebuah _email _ yang berisi susunan baru tim kita kepada panitia turnamen sialan!' sambil menunjukkan giginya yang runcing dan mengarahkan moncong senjatanya kepada Mamori.

"Ya, akan ku kirim sekarang." Ah, Mamori betapa merindukan kalimat perintah itu, panggilan itu dan pemilik senjata itu. Sebelum air matanya kembali mengalir, ia segera pergi menuju ruang klub untuk mengirim konfirmasi perubahan susunan tim.

"Mari, Hashima, akan ku perkenalkan anggota tim kita." Yamato mengajak Hiruma untuk berjalan di pinggir lapangan sambil menunjuk satu persatu anggota tim. "Yang bernomor punggung 10 dan berambut putih adalah Taka Honjou, _receiver _kami. Yang tadi mengetesmu bernama Hyosokawa Ikyuu. Lalu..."

Hiruma tidak begitu mendengarkan setiap ucapan Yamato. Sudah pasti ia hapal setiap anggotanya berikut dengan keahlian masing-masing. Ia pun sibuk menyusun rencana selanjutnya, sampai kalimat Yamato berhenti pada satu nama...

"Dan satu lagi, Hiruma Youichi."

Hiruma pun menoleh.

"Ia adalah kapten terbaik yang pernah kami miliki." Yamato terdiam sejenak, menarik napas. Hiruma juga menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh penggantinya ini. "Yaah, meskipun perilaku dan tampang seperti setan yang yang tak kenal kata ampun dalam latihan, aku tahu ia amat peduli dengan tim ini. Sayangnya, ia sudah tidak berada di dunia ini." Yamato tersenyum pahit. "Kau tahu? Seluruh anggota tim amat kehilangan dirinya. Ia tak pernah memanggil kami dengan nama, selalu saja dengan panggilan 'Sialan', menembaki kami dengan seenaknya, mengancam kami dengan bukunya, tapi itulah yang kami rindukan darinya. Tak ada yang mengalahkan rasa memiliki tim ini kecuali dirinya."

Mantan komandan dari neraka ini tak menyangka bahwa begitu berartinya ia bagi semua anggota timnya. Selama ini ia mengganggap jika mereka hanya takut pada dirinya, tapi ternyata sesungguhnya mereka peduli, merasa hilang ketika ia tidak ada.

"Yamato! Kau tidak ikut latihan?" teriak Heracles.

Yamato menepuk bahu Hiruma. "Aku latihan dulu yah, Hashima. Kau perhatikan dulu gaya permainan kami dan aku harap kau bisa cepat beradaptasi." Yamato berlari ke tengah lapangan sembari meneriakan formasi B.

Remaja berambut oranye ini seolah memperhatikan dengan seksama formasi permainan _Saikyoudai Wizards_. Tetapi nyatanya, kedua iris _emerald _itu menatap kosong, menatap sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, mencoba menatap ke isi hatinya sendiri. Pikirannya berkecamuk, memikirkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Yamato tentang dirinya.

.

"Latihan cukup sampai di sini! Silakan kalian beristirahat!" perintah pemain bernomor punggung dua puluh satu. Seluruh pemain kembali ke ruang klub—termasuk Hiruma.

Begitu sampai di ruang klub, matanya mencari loker miliknya—dulu. Dan ketika ia membuka loker bernama Hiruma Youichi itu, ia terkejut.

Di situ tersandar _Carbine M-16_, senjata kesayangan yang selalu ia bawa.

"Bisa tutup lagi loker itu, Hashima-_kun_?" pinta suara seorang gadis. Hiruma menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan mendapatkan kesedihan di raut wajahnya. Hiruma pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh anggota tim, ia mendapatkan hal yang sama.

"Itu milik kapten kami yang dulu, Hiruma Youichi."

.

Ia merasakan sebuah getaran halus menyentuh hatinya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Kotak Balasan Review:

**Aika Licht Youichi**: "berhenti mendadak membuatku shock, kapan dilanjutkan? Okey, chapter ini juga bagus. . ."  
Ini sudah dilanjutkan, maaf ga bisa kilat *bow*

**Guest**: "Ahhh cerita nya bikin penasaran, ditunggu kelanjutan cerita nya ;)"  
Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review :D

**vita**: "penasaran. duh author ini endingnya di cut dibagian yang bikin penasaran! jadi greget! rambut oranye? mengingatkan saya sama Kyo Sohma, Ichigo, sama Pein hahaha"  
Makanya dicut di bagian penasaran biar penasaran, hehehe... saya sengaja rambutnya warna oranye terinspirasi sama Ichigo, kan gara-gara rambut oranye dia dikatain berandalan waktu awal-awal, kesannya hampir sama lah sama rambut kuningnya Hiruma :p

"mamorinya tau itu hiruma? wah wah yang namanya udah punya chemistry emang susah... *tapi saya masih gak bisa nerima kenyataan si hirumanya mati...*  
Sudah terjawab di chap ini yaah... Saya juga ga terima Hiruma harus mati T.T *Author macam apa kamu? -_-*

**guest**: "yah hirumanya mati... pendek bgt! panjangan dikit dong cerita'a *maksa*"  
It's still long journey, keep following yaah :)

**arumru. kuroi-ru**: "Yosha, maaf baru bisa review sekarang, baru baca juga :D overall, bagus kok. Semoga perkembangan ceritanya gak mirip ya sama film Indo yang tidak perlu disebutkan namanya itu :D terima kasih juga udah mau ikutan award bulan ini :) inget ya, deadline tanggal 20 maret, artinya fic ini harus complete tanggal itu :D  
Keep spirit, and keep writing :D

arumru. kuroi-ru"  
Eh, ada ibu panitia (/.\) terima kasih sudah membaca dan review :D siaaaaappppp, saya usahakan udah beres ko tanggal segitu :)

**AngelFromTheHeaven**: "hola  
watashi wa me-chan desu  
douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu :3  
aaaa hiruma bneran mati nih...  
jangan", pas semua yg dia inginkan terkabul, balik ke bentuk fisik awal ya? ya ya ya? *maksa *dilindes pake inline skate

ok! ditunggu updatenya xD"  
Salam kenal juga me-chan. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review :) Iya, Hiruma beneran mati ko *tenang banget saya jawabnya -_-* keep following my story yaah, hehehe :)

.

_Hontou ni gomen nasai, minna-san_... Saya terkena sedikit _writer's block_ kemarin =A= I hope you can enjoy this chap *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. _Rice Bowl,_ turnamen dua tahunan tingkat universitas sudah di depan mata. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir bagi Hiruma untuk memenangkan turnamen ini bersama timnya. '_Gila! Tidak ada _quarterback_ selain wanita pirang sialan ini?!' _/_ 'Yamato-_kun_! Panitia _Rice Bowl _mengirim _email _balasan!'_

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, Anggota Saikyoudai Wizards yang lain**

Timeline: **Tahun kedua di Universitas Saikyoudai, saat _Rice Bowl_**

~oOo~

**Limited Time**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi dengan suhu yang dapat membuat siapa pun mengeratkan selimutnya di tempat tidur. Tapi nampaknya angin pagi yang cukup dingin itu tidak mampu menghalangi keringat yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh seseorang dengan rambut oranye dalam balutan seragam latihan _American Football_. Uap hangat mengepul dari mulutnya, menandakan suhu badannya lebih tinggi dari lingkungan. Tersebar belasan benda oval berwarna cokelat di lapangan.

"Hhh... Hhh... Hhh..."

'_Aku harus meningkatkan kecepatan lemparanku dan menaikkan stamina tubuh sialan ini!'_

Hiruma dalam tubuh barunya terus menerus berlatih _passing_ dengan melempar bola ke arah target. Ia sudah melatih tubuhnya selama satu jam di _gym_ kampus. Ia tak ingin keberadaannya justru memperlemah kekuatan timnya, bagaimana mereka bisa memenangkan _Rice Bowl _jika ia selemah ini?

Sesekali terlintas kembali perkataan Yamato kemarin tentang sosok Hiruma Youichi, _"Kau tahu? Seluruh anggota tim amat kehilangan dirinya."_ Ia sedikit tak percaya dengan _statement_ tersebut, begitu berartinyakah dirinya bagi tim? Baiklah, dia seorang kapten sekaligus pusat strategi _Saikyoudai Wizards,_ tentu dua posisi yang sangat krusial dan mereka akan kelimbungan jika ia tidak ada. Tapi sebagai... teman? Sebuah istilah yang ia rasa sangat jauh untuk _inner circle-_nya. Musashi maupun Kurita pun belum pernah ia anggap sedekat istilah itu, hanya label 'orang sangat dekat' untuk mereka berdua. Bagaimana dengan Mamori? Gadis cantik itu baru mulai menapaki satu langkah memasuki lingkaran kehidupannya. Dan semua anggota tim kebanggaan Universitas _Saikyoudai, _tim _S-rank_ _Saikyoudai Wizards? _Hei, mereka tanpa izin menganggap dirinya sebagai teman, bukan sekedar kapten!

Hiruma akan menganggap perkataan _ace-running back _tampan itu hanya sebagai bualan belaka jika ia tidak melihat ekspresi sedih, kehilangan, terpukul saling bercampur di wajah masing-masing–mantan, ia bukan kapten sekarang—anggota tim ketika ia membuka loker miliknya dulu sehabis latihan sore kemarin. Dan ia mau tidak mau memikirkan arti keberadaannya untuk mereka.

Semua pemikiran itu dengan cepat ia alihkan pada palang-palang oranye yang sudah ia taruh untuk latihan berlari zig-zag.

'_Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan perasaan sialan!'_ sanggahnya pada batinnya sendiri, mencoba fokus pada latihan.

Setelah merasa cukup berlatih, ia masuk ke dalam ruang klub untuk melihat formasi baru sepeninggalan dirinya. Ia nyalakan laptop putihnya dan menghubungkannya dengan internet, membuka _sent mail_ dari akun _Saikyoudai Wizards_ dan men_download file_ berisi formasi. Mengapa ia bisa membuka akun _email_ resmi tim? Jangan lupa bahwa ia pernah menjadi kaptennya, sudah pasti ia tahu kata sandinya.

Ia membuka bungkusan persegi empat berwarna hitam dan memasukkan isinya yang berwarna hijau itu ke dalam mulutnya. Kebiasaan yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan: mengunyah permen karet _mint less sugar _ketika sedang berpikir. Betapa tersiksanya ia kemarin, ia tidak dapat memakan permen lunak itu selembar pun ketika di kampus. Adiksinya sudah setingkat dengan kecanduan rokok akut. Hiruma mem-_print out _dan mempelajari arsip-arsip tersebut.

"Gila! Tidak ada _quarterback _selain wanita pirang sialan ini?!" geram Hiruma begitu melihat hanya ada nama Karin Koizumi pada posisi itu di formasi _offense_. Namanya hanya terdaftar pada pemain cadangan. _Rice Bowl_ memang turnamen paling bergengsi tingkat semi-pro, semua tim pasti menurunkan lapisan pertama dari semua pemain. Dan lapisan pertama _Saikyoudai Wizards _untuk posisi _quarterback_ hanya Karin dan Hiruma Youichi. Hiruma Youichi sudah tidak ada dan ia sekarang adalah Hashima Ryouichi.

'_Tch! Si Rambut Sialan belum juga dapat belajar dari strategiku! Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun baginya untuk menyamai pola pikirku, kekekek!'_

Goresan-goresan tinta hitam mulai mewarnai kertas putih yang Hiruma ambil sembarang. Sesekali terdengar bunyi letupan dari balon kehijauan. Saking seriusnya, ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang klub.

Plop. Balon kehijauan meletus sekali lagi.

"Eh, aku kira aku orang pertama yang datang pagi ini." Yamato sedikit kaget mendapati seseorang yang sudah datang lebih dulu darinya.

'_Sial! Jangan sampai si Rambut Sialan melihatku makan permen karet ini!'_ Hiruma dengan terpaksa harus menelan _gum _itu. Hiruma tidak akan berani memakan permen karet di ruang klub lagi dibandingkan mempertaruhkan kesempatan terakhirnya.

"Aku sudah datang dari jam setengah lima pagi tadi," ujarnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas yang sedang ia corat-coret.

"Pagi sekali, untuk apa?"

"Latihan."

"Latihan?"

"Ya, latihan _passing_."

Yamato sudah kehilangan bahasan dengan anggota baru di depannya ini. Hashima Ryouichi merupakan sosok yang misterius untuknya, cenderung pendiam dan pengamat, berbicara seperlunya dan tidak banyak bertanya. Melihat _quarterback _barunya sedang menggambar sesuatu, ia tertarik untuk tahu lebih lanjut. "Sedang menyusun formasi?"

Hiruma mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan formasi buatanku?" Yamato duduk di samping Hiruma.

"Masih terdapat celah di beberapa tempat."

Yamato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. Posisinya sebagai _running back _memang kurang memungkinkan dirinya menjadi menara kontrol strategi seleluasa _quarter back_. Sepergi Hiruma, tak ada yang bisa menyamai kejeniusan Hiruma selain Yamato dan Taka—itupun masih di bawah Hiruma. Penasaran, ia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas berisi strategi yang sudah direvisi. Dengan serius ia pelajari strategi itu dan semakin lama ia membaca, semakin membulat matanya. "Jenius!", "Aku tidak terpikirkan strategi ini!", "Hebat!" Kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Yamato.

Apakah kalian pikir strategi yang Hiruma susun sekarang seperti _style-_nya dulu? Tentu tidak. Hiruma tidak seceroboh itu, ia tidak menggunakan _offensive style _seperti biasa. Menara kontrol jenius seperti dirinya memiliki jutaan strategi yang siap dipertaruhkan di lapangan. Ia menyisipkan permainan 'aman' dan berkesan _deffensive._

"Sesuai ekspektasi _quarterback _dari Amerika!"

Kesenangan Yamato tertunda sementara karena anggota tim mulai berdatangan satu persatu, ruang klub mulai penuh dengan orang-orang yang mengambil seragamnya masing-masing. Tepat pukul enam, seluruh anggota sudah siap untuk latihan pagi.

.

Latihan berakhir pada pukul setengah delapan. Hiruma sudah mengganti seragam bernomor punggung tiganya—Yamato tidak mengizinkan nomor satu dipakai oleh orang lain—menjadi kemeja abu-abu bergaris hitam, celana jeans biru dan sepatu _sport_ Adidas cokelat bertali. Ia berdiri di depan ruang klub, seperti menunggu seseorang.

Sang manajer yang baru saja selesai membereskan ruang klub, berjalan keluar ruangan dan hendak menutup pintu. Matanya birunya melihat masih ada orang di depan ruangan ketika anggota yang lain sudah sibuk menuju kelas masing-masing. "Hashima-_kun_? Sedang apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Menunggumu," jawab Hiruma singkat.

Segaris merah muda muncul dari pipi gadis ini.

'_Mengapa aku tersipu?'_ Mamori pun bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif. _'Kelas kita berdua kan sama, tidak ada yang salah jika dia menungguku untuk pergi ke kelas bersama.'_

Hiruma berjalan di samping gadis yang memiliki tinggi sebahunya ini. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Wajahnya agak dingin dan mulutnya terkatup rapat. Mata hijaunya menatap tak acuh ke sepanjang koridor meskipun rambut oranye terangnya cukup mengambil perhatian mahasiswa lain. Sedangkan Mamori memeluk tumpukan kertas di depan dadanya dalam diam. Keduanya tidak ada yang mencoba membuka obrolan. Wajah Mamori seperti penuh dengan dugaan tapi sesekali menggeleng kecil untuk menepisnya. Begitu terus sampai mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas.

Tidak ada bedanya ketika mereka menuju kelas ataupun di dalam kelas. Tidak ada interaksi yang berarti di antara mereka berdua. Hanya sesekali terlihat Hiruma meminjam buku pada Mamori, atau Mamori melirik diam-diam tanpa Hiruma ketahui. Selebihnya? Seperti dua buah atmosfer yang berbeda menyelubungi mereka berdua.

.

Sabtu pagi, tidak ada jadwal perkuliahan. Latihan dimulai dari pukul delapan pagi. Mamori sedang memeriksa _email_ dan melihat balasan dari panitia turnamen.

"Yamato-_kun_! Panitia _Rice Bowl_ mengirim _email_ balasan!"

"Apa kata mereka?" Yamato sedikit berlari menghampiri Mamori di pinggir lapangan.

Mamori sedikit ceria membaca balasan tersebut. "Pengajuan anggota tambahan sudah diterima. Tapi..." Wajahnya berubah murung kembali. "...Hashima-_kun_ belum boleh diizinkan main pada dua pertandingan awal, Yamato-_kun_..."

Begitu juga dengan Yamato, ia menyesalkan peraturan tentang pemain pindahan yang harus menunggu dua minggu untuk ikut dalam pertandingan. Tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Ia bukanlah manusia setengah setan yang dapat mengubah peraturan sesuai keinginan.

'_Dasar panitia sialan! Jika saja tidak ada syarat sialan dari si Kakek Sialan itu, akan ku ancam panitia sialan untuk menghapus peraturan turnamen sialan itu agar aku dapat bermain dari awal!'_

Hiruma mencuri dengar percakapan Yamato dan Mamori sembari berpura-pura mengambil bola. Sayangnya, Hiruma tidak dapat berbuat banyak dengan syarat dari pria malaikat maupun peraturan turnamen tersebut. Ia mengambil sebuah keputusan untuk membantu timnya kembali dan ia pun harus menerima konsekuensinya, meskipun itu berarti ia hanya dapat mendecih kesal tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa.

.

"Terima kasih, Anezaki -_san..._" Ucapan terima kasih berdatangan untuk Mamori setiap handuk yang ia bawa diambil oleh tiap orang. Latihan kali ini berakhir pada pukul dua belas siang karena menurut Yamato, seluruh anggota tim harus dalam keadaan stamina maksimal esok pagi pada saat pertandingan yang sesungguhnya.

Hiruma pun mengambil handuk yang disediakan oleh seorang gadis yang sebenarnya mulai membuka hatinya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Anezaki_-san._" Terdengar suara agak berat disertai sebuah senyuman yang ditujukan pada Mamori. Tiba-tiba terasa panas di hati Hiruma. Hei, ada apa dengan perasaannya? Mungkinkah ia merasa err... cemburu pada Yamato? Ucapan terima kasih itu sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Entahlah, Hiruma tidak mau tahu lebih dalam tentang rasa yang ia baru saja ia alami.

"Lawan pertama kita adalah Universitas Aimori Cupids. Persentase kemenangan kita adalah 99%. Jangan pernah lengah, kemungkinan kita kalah masih ada 1%!" Sang kapten berambut hitam ini menutup _briefing _terakhir.

.

Dan secara resmi, gong turnamen terbesar semi-pro, _Rice Bowl_, telah ditabuh.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Kotak Balasan Review:

**Guest**: "kasian banget mamori, ditunggu kelanjutannya ;)"  
Biarin aja Manajer Penggila-_Crem-Puff-_Sialan itu! Kekekek!  
Aaaa, maaf bukan saya yang jawab tapi Hiruma yang tiba-tiba meng-_hack_ akun ff saya T.T Terima kasih sudah mereview, sudah apdet sekarang :)

**vita**: "wah ceritanya makin bikin greget! oh iya author san! saya masih banyak pertanyaan nih... mohon dijawab yah... mmmm...  
-si Hishima itu? dia udah mati juga ato gak? terus dia pasti punya relasi kan? semisalnya pacar ato orangtua?

- kira kira bakal ada orang ketiga yang ngaku ngaku kenalannya si Hishima gak

kehidupannya si Hishima bikin penasaran...

okey kalo ficnya sih udah bagus cuma sedikit typo aja tapi gak ngeganggu kok!  
saya Suki suki (lope lope maksudnya) sama fic ini! AYO SEMANGAT!"

Ga mau jawab ah, pertanyaan dari vita-_chan_. Ahaha, bercanda~ Soal Hashima (bukan Hishima, yaah) itu hanya tubuh yang sudah disediakan oleh si pria makaikat sebagai wadah jiwanya Hiruma (ada di chap2), dia ga pernah ada di kehidupan nyata dan baru keluar dengan Hiruma di dalamnya. Jadi, soal relasi, ada orang ketiga yang ngaku kenalannya dia ga bakal ada, saya masih _author newbie_ jadi belum bisa memikirkan plot yang cukup kompleks kayak gitu, hehehe... _Hontou ni gomen nasai..._

Ah ya, _typo-_nya udah saya betulin ko, terima kasih koreksinya :) Dan makasih supportnya, vita-_chan_! :D

**guest**: "apdet!"  
Syudaaaah~

**guest**: "kenapa yah kalo ngereview lewat kompie jadi guest? *abaikan* udah apdet aja nih fic! senengnya! apdet lgi yah! semangat authornim"  
_Etooo..._ maaf-maaf banget niih, dirimu siapakah? Coba log-in di hp, siapa tau bisa :) Makasih dukungan semangatnya, (I hope u can review with ur real-acc so I can call ur name) :D

**key**: "kakak, penasaran... semangat ya buat lanjutin ceritanya, I'll be waiting.. :)"  
Kakak? Saya serasa tua, masih dua puluh looh umur saya *ga ada yang nanya* *abaikan jawaban review ini* Tenaang, saya masih semangat 45 buat terus lanjut sampe beressss! Keep following my story, makasih udah baca dan _review_, key :D

.

Akhirnya, _flame-thrower_ dari Hiruma manjur juga, penghalang ide udah mulai rontok laah dikit-dikit. Oh iya, jangan lupa baca dan _review_ fic ES21 saya yang satu lagi yaah, judulnya **Man to Man, Finale for Us** *promosi dikit* hehehe... Hit the review button below, help me to write a better story for you and keep following my story, _minna-san _;)


	6. Chapter 6

For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. _Rice Bowl,_ turnamen dua tahunan tingkat universitas sudah di depan mata. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir bagi Hiruma untuk memenangkan turnamen ini bersama timnya. _'Apa langkah yang Anda ambil sebagai seorang kapten baru?' _/_ 'Mamori-_neechan_, sedang apa di sini?__'_

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, Anggota Saikyoudai Wizards yang lain**

Timeline: **Tahun kedua di Universitas Saikyoudai, saat _Rice Bowl_**

~oOo~

**Limited Time**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

_Rice Bowl_, turnamen _American Football_ nasional dua tahunan tingkat universitas kali ini diselenggarakan di tiga stadium, Stadium Yokohama, Stadium Kawasaki dan Stadium Tokyo untuk babak final. Lebih dari dua puluh lima ribu penonton selalu menyesaki setiap pertandingan. Jepang memang terkenal sebagai pemain _American Football_ terbaik kedua di dunia, setelah Negeri Paman Sam, tempat olahraga keras ini lahir. Disiarkan secara _live _oleh salah satu stasiun televisi olahraga terkenal di Jepang. Hasil pertandingan selalu menjadi _headline news_ baik di surat kabar, berita di televisi maupun dunia maya. Tak heran, jika sang juara mendapat kemashyuran dari seluruh negeri.

Sistem pertandingan di _Rice Bowl _dibagi menjadi dua blok, blok A dan blok B. Keenam belas tim yang akan bertanding sudah diundi untuk penempatan blok dan lawan pada minggu kemarin. Blok B akan bermain di Kawasaki Stadium. _Saikyoudai Wizards_ berada di blok A dan akan turun pada pertandingan kedua hari ini di Stadium Yokohama. Bis yang membawa anggota dari tim unggulan ini memasuki area parkir stadium. Ternyata, area parkir pun sudah dipenuhi oleh belasan kru media dan puluhan penggemar tim _S-rank_ ini.

"Kyaaa! Yamato-_kuuun_!"

"Taka-_saaaan_! Aaaaaa!"

"Juumonjiii! Banbaaa! Kalahkan merekaaa!"

"Agooon! Hancurkan mereka dengan _God-Speed-Impulse-_muuu!"

"Ikyuu-_kun_, semangat bertanding yah, hari ini!"

"Kariiin! Tetap semangat yaah!"

Ricuh.

Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana di sana. Berpuluh orang—terutama wanita—mengacung-acungkan foto idola mereka. Teriakan histeris terdengar di sana-sini. Dan keributan itu semakin menjadi ketika satu persatu pemain turun dari bis sampai-sampai kesatuan polisi berbaris untuk menghalangi para _fans_ dan reporter agar pemain dapat keluar.

"Berisik sekali di luar yah, Yamato," kata Taka kepada Yamato yang berada di depannya.

"Sama seperti waktu kita berada di _Teikoku Alexanders_, dalam intensitas yang lebih ramai." Yamato berucap santai.

Terlihat wajah Ikyuu yang kemerahan karena disanjung oleh gadis-gadis yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Biksu remaja kita ini masih saja malu bila berhadapan dengan wanita. Sebaliknya, Agon nampak menikmati semua pujian dan keramaian yang memujanya. Matanya menyeleksi gadis mana yang akan ia ajak kencan malam ini. Karin masih tampak rikuh dan tidak nyaman. Juumonji, Banba dan Heracles, terlihat tenang seolah tak terganggu dengan semua kericuhan.

Reporter dari berbagai media saling berdesakan untuk menerobos barisan keamanan, mencoba mewawancarai salah satu anggota. Akhirnya, seorang reporter wanita bertubuh kecil berhasil lolos dari kawalan polisi dan tepat berada di depan kapten baru _Saikyoudai Wizards_.

"Takeru Yamato, berhubung kapten yang lama dari tim Anda, Hiruma Youichi, sudah tidak ada, adakah pemain yang dapat menggantikan dirinya?" Reporter ini menyodorkan _mic_-nya pada Yamato.

Senyum ramah yang dari tadi Yamato tampilkan menghilang, terganti oleh raut wajah serius. "Tidak akan ada yang dapat menggantikan Hiruma Youichi, sekalipun saya ataupun Taka."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tim ini? Apa langkah yang Anda ambil sebagai seorang kapten baru?"

"Tim ini memang tidak lagi sama tanpa kapten jenius seperti dirinya. Tapi, _Saikyoudai Wizards_ akan mempertahankan gelar kehormatan sebagai pemenang apapun taruhannya, karena ini adalah pesan terakhir dari Hiruma."

"Dan, siapa dia, Takeru-_san_?" sahut salah satu reporter bertubuh kurus yang berhasil lolos juga dari penjagaan, menunjuk seseorang berambut oranye berkaus nomor tiga yang turun dari bis paling belakang.

Yamato menengok ke belakang. "Ah, dia mahasiswa pindahan dari Amerika, anggota baru tim kami."

Bersamaannya dengan selesainya perkataan Yamato, seluruh reporter berebut mengajukan pertanyaan, menyodorkan _mic _dan kamera.

"Siapa nama dia, Takeru-_san_?"

"Takeru-_san_, posisi apa yang dimainkannya?"

"Kapan Takeru-_san_ akan menurunkannya?"

"Apakah dia merupakan kartu tersembunyi dari strategi tim?"

"Dia pindahan dari universitas mana, Takeru-_san_?"

Polisi pun harus mengeluarkan penjagaan ekstra dan menyeret dua reporter yang berhasil lolos tadi untuk kembali ke kerumunan. Dan akhirnya, seluruh anggota _Saikyoudai Wizards_ dapat tiba di dalam stadium dengan aman dan selamat, bersamaan dengan lima belas tim yang lain yang berpartisipasi dalam turnamen.

.

Upacara pembukaan turnamen diadakan di Stadium Yokohama, stadium olahraga berkapasitas tiga puluh ribu penonton yang berada di kota Yokohama. Setelah semua tim memasuki lapangan dengan memegang bendera masing-masing, ketua penyelenggara naik ke atas podium dan memulai pidatonya.

"Dalam satu olahraga, dibutuhkan kecepatan, kekuatan dan tidak memedulikan rasa sakit. Semakin keras kalian berusaha, maka akan semakin keras penderitaan dan sakit yang akan kalian hadapi. Di sini, hanya satu impian yang kalian tuju, yaitu kemenangan. _Winning isn't everything, it's the only thing_. Kemenangan bukanlah sesuatu hal yang kadang-kadang datang, ini adalah sesuatu yang selalu datang setiap waktu. Kalian tidak menang hanya sekali, kalian tidak melakukan hal yang benar hanya sesekali, tapi kalian melakukan keduanya sepanjang waktu. Menang adalah kebiasaan. Sayangnya, begitu juga dengan kalah."

Suara _bass _pria berambut mulai putih itu menggema ke seantero stadium. Semua orang yang berada di stadium, penonton maupun pemain, hening, memperhatikan pidato tersebut dengan serius.

"Jika kalian tidak berpikir kalian adalah seorang pemenang, maka kalian tidak berhak berada di sini. Dan inilah... _American Football_."

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh setelah pidato penuh wibawa itu selesai. Dan dengan meniup peluit sebagai simbolik, maka _Rice Bowl, The Semi-Pro American Football Tournament, _secara resmi dimulai.

.

"Kalian di sini saja yah, mengamati pertandingan. Kami mau ke suatu tempat dulu. Jangan lupa untuk merekam setiap gerakan tim lawan." Mamori memberi instruksi kepada beberapa orang anggota tim dan menyerahkan _camera recorder_. Seluruh anggota berada di ruang yang cukup luas yang disediakan khusus oleh panitia untuk setiap tim.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, Manajer Siala—maksudku, Mamori?" Hiruma hampir saja kelepasan mengucapkan panggilan 'kesayangan'nya untuk si manajer. _'Bodoh!'_

Untung saja Mamori tidak menyadari tindakan hampir bodohnya itu karena sibuk mengambil beberapa berkas dari tasnya. "Kau ikut kami yah, Hashima-_kun_. Bersama Yamato-_kun_, Taka-_kun_, Ikyuu-_kun_, Juumonji-_kun_ dan Banba-_kun_."

Sayangnya, kalimat dari Mamori tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Hiruma dan malah meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di otaknya. Ia hendak bertanya lebih lanjut namun ia urungkan. Terserahlah ia mau diajak kemana. Ia malas-malasan bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar jaket tim.

"Karin, tolong kau jaga anak-anak ini, yah. Kau gantikan dulu sementara tugas Anezaki-_san_, kita tidak akan pergi terlalu lama karena kita akan bertanding pada pertandingan kedua." Yamato sedikit berkemas dengan memakai jaketnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, _minna_!" ajak Mamori.

"Bagaimana dengan Agon, Mamori?" tanya Juumonji melihat Agon dengan seenaknya mengajak lima orang wanita masuk ke dalam ruang tim yang bisa dibilang privasi. Wanita-wanita itu cekikikan geli mendengar rayuan yang dilontarkan pria kekar ini.

Yamato merasa otoritasnya sebagai kapten dilangkahi, mendekati Agon. "Agon, ini adalah ruang pribadi tim. Orang selain anggota tim dilarang masuk," perintahnya tegas.

"Cih! Sampah seperti kalian tidak mengerti kesenangan dengan wanita!" cibir lelaki berambut gimbal itu. "Dan aku tidak sudi diperintah oleh sampah sepertimu, Yamato." Matanya menatap tajam kedua keping _onyx_ di depannya. "Mari, gadis-gadis manis, kita lanjutkan di luar stadium saja!" Agon merangkul dua wanita sekaligus di kiri-kanannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Setelah konflik kecil itu berakhir, Banba menjelaskan rute perjalanan singkat yang akan mereka lakukan. "Dari sini menuju Deimon hanya memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit memakai mobil. Dengan estimasi waktu seperti itu dan tiga puluh menit untuk jeda antar pertandingan, aku rasa kita memiliki cukup banyak waktu dan dapat kembali ke sini tepat waktu."

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang."

.

Mobil mereka mulai memasuki kota Deimon. Jalanan tidak sepadat biasanya, mungkin dikarenakan masih berada di musim dingin sehingga orang-orang masih enggan untuk keluar rumah di hari libur. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang bersepeda dengan memakai jaket tebal dan satu-dua mobil yang lewat. Banba sebagai pemegang kemudi memutar stir ke arah kiri, ke arah pinggiran kota yang sedikit sepi. Setelah berbelok tiga kali, ia menghentikan mobil dan mematikan mesin. Ketujuh orang itu keluar dari mobil.

Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah gerbang setinggi dua setengah meter yang tidak berpintu, melingkar di atasnya dua buah besi setengah lingkaran yang dirambati oleh sulur-sulur hijau. Area itu dikelilingi oleh pagar besi dengan daun yang merambat rapi di sana-sini. Beberapa pohon rindang tumbuh di dalamnya. Langit yang sedikit berawan kelabu, menambah keheningan tempat ini dan di antara mereka. Setelah terdiam sejenak, mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang mereka tuju.

**PEMAKAMAN UMUM KOTA DEIMON.**

Destinasi mereka tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang, hanya berjarak sepuluh deret. Setelah sampai, mereka terkejut. Ternyata bukan hanya mereka yang datang kemari, sudah ada orang yang lebih dulu datang dari mereka.

"Kurita? Sena? Monta? Suzuna?" Mamori tak percaya ia bertemu teman dan adik kelasnya di SMU Deimon kembali di tempat seperti ini.

'_Gendut Sialan? Cebol Sialan? Monyet Sialan? Cheers Sialan?'_ Hiruma pun tak kalah kagetnya. Manik _emerald_-nya sedikit terbelalak, namun dengan cepat ia tutup dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Aaah, Anezaki-_san_!"

"Kak Mamori? Mukyaa!"

"Mamori-_neechan_, sedang apa di sini?"

"Mamo-_nee_ bersama tim _Saikyoudai Wizards_, mempunyai niat yang sama dengan kita?"

Mamori melirik ke anggota timnya.

"Ah, kalian ingin menjenguk Hiruma juga, kan?" tanya si pria besar, Kurita.

Ketujuh orang yang baru datang mengangguk—kecuali Hiruma. Mereka melingkari sebuah gundukan tanah yang ditutupi oleh rumput di atasnya yang nampak masih segar. Tertancap batu berukir di bagian utara.

**TELAH BERISTIRAHAT DENGAN TENANG DI SINI, KAPTEN KAMI**

**HIRUMA YOUICHI.**

Begitulah tulisan yang dibaca oleh Hiruma. Namanya... terukir di situ. Remaja lelaki ini sangat ingin berteriak: Hei, anak-anak sialan! Aku di depan kalian! Aku belum mati! Jangan kalian pandangi dengan sedih kuburan sialan ini! Tidak sadarkah kalian?! Dan teriakan itu hanya menggema di pikirannya, mulutnya kelu, ia hanya dapat mengepalkan keras kedua tangannya.

"Aku ingin mengabarkan Hiruma jika kita bertanding hari ini. Aku harap ia berada di samping kita." Mamori mulai terisak memandangi makam itu.

'_Heh, Manager Sialan, aku tepat di sampingmu!'_

"Kak Hiruma, cita-citaku untuk melawanmu tidak dapat terwujud. Kau tahu, betapa inginnya aku bertanding denganmu sebagai lawan, tapi... kau pergi terlalu cepat, Kak..." Sekarang giliran Sena yang berucap.

'_Cebol Sialan, kau bukan lagi pemain _amefuto _yang setengah matang. Jangan sampai kau kalah sebelum bertanding melawanku!'_

"Hiruma, a-aku... aku merindukanmu... aku merindukan caramu memanggilku, caramu menyuruhku, caramu memperhatikanku... aku merindukan semuanya tentangmu... maafkan aku..." Dan setetes bening mulai mengalir dari keping _shappire_ Mamori. "Ah, aku menangis lagi. Padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis jika ke sini." Mamori menghapus air matanya.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, _Anezaki-_san..." Yamato merangkul hati-hati pundak Mamori, mencoba tidak memperkeruh suasana hatinya. Mamori pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisannya yang akhirnya pecah juga.

Hiruma amat sakit, perih, melihat Mamori yang menangis... karena dirinya. Kepergian dirinya. Ingin ia menghapus air mata itu dengan jemarinya seperti yang dulu ia pernah lakukan, lalu meledek wajah Mamori yang jelek—menurutnya—sehabis menangis dan melihat kembali wajah kesal manajernya yang berangsur-angsur ceria kembali. Tapi, siapa status ia sekarang? Ia tidak lebih dari seorang teman biasa di kelas yang baru kenal empat hari dan anggota baru tim. Apa haknya untuk meredam kesedihan Mamori?

Lelaki berambut oranye itu menggertakkan giginya kesal, menahan semua emosi yang bergumul di hatinya, siap membuncah jika ia tidak ingat konsekuensi keputusannya ini.

Semuanya kalut dalam emosinya masing-masing. Tak ada kata yang terucap selain tangisan Mamori yang mulai tidak terdengar, sampai—

"Hei, ternyata kalian juga di sini!" Terdengar sebuah suara berat dari arah pintu gerbang, memecah kesunyian di dalam kehilangan ini.

"Musashi?" Mata Kurita melebar melihat seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan janggut tipis di dagunya, berwajah lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya, memakai kaos putih yang mencetak jelas trisep-bisepnya dan bercelana jeans.

"Yoo!" Musashi melambaikan tangannya. "Pasti kalian sedang mengunjungi si setan bodoh itu, kan?"

Langkahnya pelan namun pasti mendekati sekelompok orang yang kebetulan mengadakan reuni kecil. Reuni di tempat pemakaman? Musashi tersenyum kecil memikirkan pendapat asalnya itu.

"Mereka juga datang." Musashi mengarahkan ibu jari kanannya ke arah belakang.

"Kuroki! Togano!" Juumonji sedikit berteriak melihat dua orang 'saudara'nya teryata ikut datang.

"Yoo, Kazuki!" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kita seperti reuni yah, teman-teman." Kurita tersenyum melihat hampir seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats datang ke sini. Reuni yang sama sekali tidak direncanakan. "Yah, _minus_ Yukimitsu karena ia bertanding pertama hari ini dan Komusubi yang sedang keluar kota karena ada pekerjaan dengan ayahnya."

"Pak Doburoku juga tidak hadir, ingin keliling dunia katanya. Dasar pemabuk itu." Musashi menggelengkan kepalanya karena kelakuan orang tua si gila sake. "Oh iya, Suzuna. Bagaimana dengan Si Idiot?"

Suzuna terkikik pelan mendengar panggilan untuk kakaknya yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. "Kak Taki sudah masuk ke dalam salah satu tim _amefuto_ _semi-pro_ juga di Amerika. Itu kabar yang terakhir ku dapat darinya sebulan lalu."

Hiruma tersenyum tipis mendengar kabar dari masing-masing anggota Deimon Devil Bats. _'Si Idiot itu berhasil juga menjadi pemain _amefuto_ yang sukses! Kekekek!'_

Togano melihat sesosok asing berada di antara mereka. "Mamori, siapa dia yang berambut oranye ini?"

"Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan kepada kalian. Dia Hashima Ryouichi, anggota baru tim kami," jawab Mamori yang mulai dapat mengatur emosinya kembali. Hiruma mengangguk sopan. Semuanya balas mengangguk.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini." Kurita kembali menatap tanah bernisan itu. "Hiruma, hampir setahun yang lalu kau mengancam kami _'Kubunuh kalian kalau sampai kalah lawan kelompok liga _semi-pro_, Gendut Sialan dan Orang Tua Sialan! Biar harus mati, kalian harus datang sampai _Rice Bowl_!'_. Tapi kenyataannya, kau yang pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan kami, Hiruma, sebelum kita bertanding dengan tim kita masing-masing. Entahlah, bagaimana perasaanku saat ini."

Musashi menepuk pelan pundak sahabat gendutnya itu. "Sudah cukup, Kurita. Kalau si Bodoh itu tahu kau bersedih di tengah turnamen seperti ini, ia pasti akan menembakan peluru padamu dari senjatanya."

Raksasa lembut itu menghapus air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya. "Kau benar juga, Musashi! Hiruma pasti akan memberondongku dengan senjata apinya itu jika melihatku lemah seperti ini! Aku sudah bertambah kuat semenjak masuk ke dalam _Enma Fires_ bersama Sena dan Monta!"

Hiruma mau tidak mau tersenyum bangga lelaki bertubuh besar itu sudah lebih kuat dibandingkan saat mereka SMU dulu. Ia bukan lawan yang lemah sekarang, yang akan bersembunyi ketakutan di bawah kotak lompat, atau bergetar gugup menghadapi lawan yang kuat. Dengan kaki emas yang dimiliki Sena dan Riku, _Enma Fires_ merupakan lawan yang harus ia perhitungkan.

"Kuri-_tan_, sudah jam segini! Ayo, kita harus bergegas jika tidak mau terlambat ke pertandingan!" Suzuna melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan menarik pelan baju Kurita.

"Betul, Mukyaa! Stadium Kawasaki kan, cukup jauh dari Deimon! Mungkin sekarang pertandingan pertama sudah mau selesai."

"Kita akan turun di pertandingan ketiga. Kita harus pergi sekarang karena perjalanan memakan waktu hampir empat pulih lima menit. Kita juga belum persiapan, Kak Kurita."

Taka pun mengingatkan Mamori tentang hal ini. "Anezaki-_san_, aku rasa kita lebih baik pulang sekarang juga. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal tiga puluh menit ."

Mamori pun mengangguk dan berpamitan dengan semuanya.

"Semuanya, kami juga pamit yah. Pertandingan kami sebentar lagi. Jangan sampai kalah yah, _Enma_!" Mamori menyemangati teman-temannya.

Musashi, Kuroki dan Togano pun mengikuti tim Yamato untuk pulang. "Kalau begitu, kami juga pulang."

"Bukankah tim kalian bertanding setelah kami?" tanya Ikyyu.

"Hei, siapa yang akan melewatkan pertandingan perdana dari tim unggulan Jepang ini?" tanya Togano.

"Apalagi sendirian berada di kuburan seperti ini, hiii~" tambah Kuroki.

Juumonji menjitak kepala Kuroki. "Dasar kau, masih penakut seperti dulu!"

"Hahaha!" Tiga Saudara Ha-ha itu tertawa. Di luar lapangan, mereka memang sahabat dekat. Tapi di dalam lapangan, tidak ada belas kasihan kepada lawan, sekalipun mereka sahabat kita.

Mamori berada di paling belakang rombongan. Ia menatap terakhir kali pada tanah berumput itu dan tersenyum. "Doakan kami, Hiruma."

.

Entah karena dewa keberuntungan yang tidak berpihak pada mereka atau dewa kesialan selalu mengikuti mereka, tim _Aimori Cupids_ selalu mendapatkan lawan yang kuat pada penyisihan pertama, seperti adiknya, SMU _Koigahama Cupids_. _Saikyoudai Wizards_ dapat dengan mudah memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor 112-0.

Berawal dari _kick off _oleh _Saikyoudai_ dan langsung melancarkan strategi _on-side kick_, bola selalu dimiliki oleh tim yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Takeru Yamato ini. Tak pernah mereka biarkan _Aimori Cupids_ untuk mendapatkan bola. Pada saat _defense_ pun, Ikyuu sebagai _corner back_ selalu mampu memotong dan menggagalkan _passing_ mereka. Jika mereka memilih _running_, _The Real Eyeshield 21_ siap menghantam siapapun yang berani masuk ke dalam daerahnya dengan _Caesar's Charge _yang sudah ditingkatkan. _Aimori Cupids_ tak pernah mendapatkan satu _first down _pun. Dan _Saikyoudai _mendapat giliran _offense._

Dengan _play_ kombinasi Karin-Taka, _passing_ mereka selalu berhasil. Berkali-kali mendapatkan _first down_ karena Banba dan Juumonji tak akan membiarkan _line_ lawan menerobos mereka. Ketika Yamato membawa bola pun tidak ada pemain yang dapat mengalahkan kecepatan empat koma satu detik itu. Setelah mencetak _touchdown_, mereka selalu memilih untuk _running _atau _passing_ untuk mendapatkan dua poin tambahan. Dan dua belas menit keempat itu berakhir dengan peluit panjang dari wasit.

Hiruma belum dapat bermain di penyisihan pertama ini. Tetapi, ia tidak begitu kesal karena lawan mereka sangat lemah dan tidak membutuhkan _play _yang bermacam-macam. Ia sedikit menikmati posisinya di _bench_ karena dapat memandangi Mamori seluasa hati. Jika ia ikut bertanding, di otaknya hanya ada satu kata: MENANG dan tidak memedulikan hal lain. Rupanya, ini kali pertama ia tidak mengumpat tentang pria malaikat yang menyusahkannya itu.

Seusai pertandingan, Yamato mempersilakan anggota timnya untuk beristirahat di ruangan atau ikut menonton pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Yamato, boleh aku pulang duluan?" tanya Hiruma. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di benaknya. "Aku ada perlu dengan saudaraku," tambahnya—berbohong.

"Boleh saja, Hashima. Kebetulan tidak ada _briefing_ kali ini. Semua pertandingan akan kita diskusikan besok saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan. Terima kasih." Butuh usaha lebih agar Hiruma dapat mengucapkan dua kata terakhir. Dua kata yang harus ia ucapkan lebih sering dari sewaktu ia hidup dulu.

Juumonji terlihat mencari-cari sosok seseorang. "Yamato, kau tahu dimana Agon? Semenjak dia pergi tadi pagi dia belum datang lagi. Bahkan saat pertandingan pun ia tidak ada."

.

Hiruma menunggu bis ke arah Deimon di sebuah halte. Ia kencangkan jaketnya karena ternyata cuaca di luar lebih dingin dibandingkan di stadium. Rambut oranye terkibas pelan tertiup angin musim dingin yang belum hengkang dari negara ini. Ia menunggu beberapa saat setelah bis yang ia tunggu akhirnya tiba. Ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam bis karena sudah tidak kuat dengan suhu dingin yang menyerangnya. Pintu bis menutup otomatis di belakangnya lalu ia menuju tempat duduk di deretan kedua sebelah kanan dekat jendela. Tidak banyak orang di bis ini. Bis pun melaju dengan tenang.

Sesampainya di halte pinggiran kota Deimon, ia turun dari bis dan berjalan memasuki sebuah jalan yang hanya cukup dilalui oleh satu mobil. Ia pergi ke tempat yang baru saja ia kunjungi sebelum pertandingan.

Makamnya.

Sesampainya di gerbang, ia melihat ada seseorang berada di depan destinasinya. Hei, siapa dia? Diperhatikannya lamat-lamat sosok itu. Jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuh tinggi besar, berkacamata hitam dan berambut gimbal yang terurai. Dan juga terdengar kata "Sampah" dari dirinya.

Mengetahui siapa yang berada di situ, Hiruma menunda tujuannya. Ia duduk di sebuah gubuk kayu yang tidak terurus di samping kiri gerbang dan menjaga agar dirinya tidak terlihat. Jarak yang tidak jauh cukup membantunya menguping apa yang Agon katakan.

"Heh, Sampah! Harus kuulangi berapa kali lagi pertanyaan kenapa kau mati secepat ini?! Sampah sepertimu seharusnya hidup lebih lama karena hanya orang baik yang mati cepat." Agon berdiri menunduk memandangi makam 'mantan' sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya tetap terlihat keras dan meremehkan, tapi ada setitik rasa kehilangan di mata berbingkai hitam itu.

"Aku tidak mau dipimpin oleh sampah seperti Yamato itu! Apa-apaan anak-anak sialan itu mendaulat dirinya sebagai kapten baru tim? Cih! Kau pasti setuju jika aku yang menggantikan posisimu." Hiruma meniup balon kehijauan dari permen karet yang ia makan selama perjalanan kemari, mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Jika kau masih hidup, tentu kita akan dengan mudah merebut seribu angka dari tim sampah semacam _Aimori_. Yamato hanya mampu merebut seratus dua belas dari mereka? Cih, dasar sampah!"

Agon mengubah posisinya menjadi berjongkok. "Kau tahu berapa banyak preman yang ku habisi ketika mendengarmu mati? Tak usah lah aku sebutkan, jumlahnya memang tidak sebanyak daftar budak yang ada di buku ancamanmu itu. Mungkin hanya setengahnya saja. Aku tidak tahu harus melampiaskan kemana rasa terpukulku ketika kau dikuburkan di sini. Hahaha, aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sedih karena kepergian sampah sepertimu...

.

.

.

Hiruma..."

Pria yang kelahirannya dibilang satu dari sejuta tahun ini berdiri lagi dan membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah. "Pokoknya, tunggu saja aku akan membawa piala itu ke sini!"

Agon menyalakan motor ber-cc 250 yang ia parkirkan sembarang di samping tempat ia berdiri. Dengan sekali tarikan gas, motor itu langsung menyala dan Agon pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengetahui sama sekali orang yang ia ajak bicara mendengar semua perkataannya.

Setelah memastikan Agon benar-benar sudah pergi, Hiruma masuk ke dalam areal pemakaman itu.

"Kekekek! Si _Dread_ Sialan itu bisa sedih juga rupanya. Aku kira, di otaknya hanya wanita-wanita sialan saja. Ternyata ia punya perasaan juga."

Hiruma berjongkok di samping makam itu dan mengusap namanya sendiri yang terukir di batu nisan. Ada perasaan geli dan aneh yang ia rasakan melihat gundukan tanah itu. Di bawah tanah ini, raganya terkubur dan mungkin cacing-cacing dan mikroorganisme lainnya mulai memakan dan menguraikan tubuhnya. Sedangkan jiwanya masih ada di dunia ini, terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang remaja lelaki berambut oranye terang yang lemah dan pendek. Ia hanya memiliki waktu tiga minggu lagi untuk merealisasikan keinginannya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan.

"Tch, anak-anak sialan itu memang tidak sadar bahwa aku masih hidup! Tapi, jika mereka sadar, aku akan hilang, siaaal!"

Tiba-tiba, di atas rerumputan hijau di dekatnya, tergeletak sebuah kertas terlipat dua.

_Bagaimana anak muda, minggu pertamamu di dunia?_

"Dari si Kakek Sialan itu! Apakah dunia antara sialan itu sekuno ini, sehingga untuk berbicara masih menggunakan surat sialan?"

_Rupanya, kau sekarang sudah menyadari bahwa sebenarnya teman-temanmu itu amat peduli dan menyayangimu, anak muda. Bagaimana perasaanmu mengetahui hal ini? Terkejut? Tidak percaya? Bahkan _partner-in-crime_ yang berubah menjadi musuhmu dan sekarang satu tim denganmu merasa kehilangan ketika kau meninggal. Kau mungkin selama ini tidak sadar karena topeng-sok-kuat yang selalu kau pakai itu._

"Enak saja aku dibilang 'sok kuat' oleh Kakek Sialan ini!"

_Lepaskanlah, tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau memang peduli dengan mereka. Tapi, tetaplah ingat aturan main kita. Aku tidak perlu mengulangnya lagi, bukan? Selamat menikmati sisa waktumu tiga minggu ini!_

Dilemparnya surat itu ke sembarang arah dan ia pun beranjak pergi dari situ.

.

Hanya letupan balon permen karet kehijauan yang menemani langkahnya kembali pulang.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

**.**

*note: pidato dari ketua penyelenggara pada kalimat _"Dalam satu olahraga, dibutuhkan kecepatan, kekuatan dan tidak memedulikan rasa sakit."_ adalah perkataan dari seorang _wide receiver_ dari tim NFL _Jacksonville Jaguars_, **Reggie Williams.** Kalimat seterusnya hingga akhir adalah kata-kata dari seorang pemain dan pelatih _American Football_ yang terkenal dan paling berhasil dalam sejaran NFL, **Vince Lombardi**.

* * *

Kotak Balasan Review:

**Guest**: "Ternyata hiruma juga bisa cemburu, cerita nya bikin penasaran ditunggu kelanjutannya;)"  
Hiruma juga kan manusia biasa yang punya hati, hehehe... Apalagi dia emang suka sama Mamori, uuu~

**vita**: "wah si hiruma nelen permen karet! jadi inget kemaren ngenelen permen karet gara gara hampir ketauan dosen... *bisa keluar gak yah tuh permen karet* jadi si hishimanya itu orang baru cuma wadah doang yah... padahal saya berharap si mamorinya yang cemburu... tapi malah si hiruma nya kan kasihan dia banyak cobaan *inner: gak apa apa si setan emang perlu dikasih cobaan biar bisa pol tobatnya* ayo apdet!"  
Wahahaha, kejadian juga sama kamu :p Biarin si setan jabrik dikasih cobaan di sini, biar kerasa tobatnya, kekekek! *ketawa ala Hiruma* *dibom sama Hiruma*

**ahzer**: "ah aku guest yang kemaren! annyeong! konnichiwa! authornim seru banget chapternya jangan pendek pendek ya"  
_Moshi-moshi_, ahzer-san *saya apdet fic ini pagi hari, hehehe* Makasih udah dateng kembali :) chap yang ini udah saya panjangin ko, selamat membaca :D

**farahpark**: "kyaa aku suka,, hahahha gx kebayang hiruma gx bisa ngancem orang lagi, pasti tu setan kesiksa XD,, oke semangat thor, bwat bikin ff'a klo bisa bnyakin hirumamo nya ya, aku suka bnget hirumamo soalnya XD..."  
Kesiksa banget tuh Hiruma ga bisa seenaknya ngancem orang, makan permen karet aja ga boleh sembarangan apalagi bawa senjata dan nembak? *kejam yah saya sama Hiruma?* Makasih _support_-nya, farahpark-ssi, keep following my story yaah ;)

**Mayou Fietry**: "gomen ne, baru review... sebenernya cerita kayak gini mudah ditebak, tapi semoga endingnya fic ini bikin WOW ya... aku selalu menunggu"  
waah, ada senpai saya di fandom ini, hehehe... Saya akan berusaha bikin ending yang bagus ko *semedi, nyari wangsit di Gunung Salak*. Makasih udah sempat membaca dan review, Mayou XD

.

Saya lagi ga mau curcol panjang lebar dulu, jadi langsung aja pencet tombol review dan berikan tanggapan dan masukan kalian, _minna-san~_


	7. Chapter 7

For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. _Rice Bowl,_ turnamen dua tahunan tingkat universitas sudah di depan mata. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir bagi Hiruma untuk memenangkan turnamen ini bersama timnya. _'Boleh aku ikut bermain?' _/_ '_Run! _Itu bukan _passing!_'_

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, Anggota Saikyoudai Wizards yang lain**

Timeline: **Tahun kedua di Universitas Saikyoudai, saat _Rice Bowl_**

~oOo~

**Limited Time**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

Hujan yang sudah menggantikan salju mulai merintik menutup sesi latihan sore ini. Semua anggota _Saikyoudai Wizards_ masuk ke dalam ruang klub untuk mengganti baju dan mendiskusikan hasil pertandingan kemarin. Yamato membuka sesi diskusi dengan menampilkan hasil pertandingan blok A dan B di layar proyektor.

"Inilah tim-tim yang berhasil lolos di putaran pertama _Rice Bowl _sekaligus lawan kita di pertandingan selanjutnya."

Blok A  
Kyoto Gangsters – Takekurako Ibabels  
Saikyoudai Wizards – Shuuei Doctor Fishes

Blok B  
Enma Fires – Ritsumeikan Panthers  
Kansai Gakuin Fighters – Obic Seagulls

'_Pertandingan selanjutnya melawan si Kacamata Sialan dan Botak Sialan yang menjadi dokter itu.'_

"Pertandingan selanjutnya melawan _Shuuei Doctor Fishes_, tim veteran yang sempat mengalami kemunduran prestasi beberapa tahun ini. Tapi, semenjak masuknya Takami Ichirou dan Manabu Yukimitsu, mereka menjadi tim yang mulai disegani lagi karena taktik-taktik cerdik dari mereka berdua."

Diskusi pun berlanjut dengan membahas strategi yang akan dipakai untuk melawan _Shuuei_. Yamato membahas strategi yang telah direvisi oleh Hiruma. Hiruma dengan wajah _stoic_—lebih tepatnya malas—mengikuti semua penjelasan dari Yamato yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Penjelasan dengan sabar dan disertai anggukan takzim itu membuatnya hampir mati—untuk kedua kalinya—karena bosan. Kenapa kaptennya itu tidak memakai ancaman: 'Kalau kalian tidak mengikuti strategiku, akan kutembak kepala kalian!' atau 'Bawa bola ini sampai akhir meskipun harus mati!'? Oh iya, si Rambut Sialan itu bukan dirinya, sang _akuma_ penggila senjata.

Akhirnya, ia buang pandangannya menuju kaca jendela yang menimbulkan suara bising terkena pukul air hujan yang kian menderas.

Hujan deras menahan semua anggota _Saikyoudai_ agar tetap berada di dalam ruangan. Masing-masing orang mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mengusir kebosanan karena tidak dapat pulang. Di pojok ruangan, Taka terlarut dalam imajinasi _The Catcher in The Rye_, novel karya J.D. Salinger yang sudah puluhan kali ia selesaikan tanpa terganggu oleh suara derasnya hujan. Di pojok lainnya lagi, beberapa orang sedang ramai menyemangati Ikyuu dan Juumonji yang sedang bertanding seru _American Football _virtual di _Play Station 4_. _PS4?_ Jangan tanyakan aku bagaimana konsol game terbaru itu bisa ada di sebuah ruang klub olahraga, kau sudah pasti tahu jawabannya. Di meja tengah, tampak Yamato dan Mamori masih membicarakan tentang turnamen.

"Hahaha, Yamato, aku tidak sepintar itu..." Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut Mamori bersamaan dengan sebuah senyuman terukir dari pria di depannya.

'_Tch, apa-apaan si Rambut Sialan itu?! Mencoba menarik perhatian si Manajer Sialan, heh?!'_ Rasa panas yang pernah Hiruma rasakan memenuhi hatinya lagi. Melihat Mamori dapat tersenyum lagi merupakan hal yang sangat ingin Hiruma lihat. Tapi penyebabnya bukan dirinya. Takeru Yamato, _running back _bernomor punggung dua puluh satu sekaligus penyandang posisi kapten itu lah yang mampu merekahkan senyuman di wajah manis gadis itu. Posisi kapten bolehlah Yamato ambil, tapi posisinya di samping Mamori? Aku berani bertaruh jika Hiruma dengan senang hati akan memuntahkan seluruh peluru karetnya kepada Yamato jika saja ia masih hidup dengan tubuh lamanya.

Dibandingkan dirinya diliputi rasa cemburu itu, ia mencari kegiatan yang dapat mengalihkan kebosanannya.

"_Full House_! Yeah, aku menang!"

Gendang telinganya yang masih sensitif mendengar istilah yang tidak asing baginya.

"Sial, kita semua harus mentraktir dia makan siang selama dua hari!"

_Poker_.

Taruhan.

Dua hal yang menjadi hobi seorang Hiruma Youichi. Remaja berambut _spike _oranye itu akhirnya bangkit dari duduk malas-malasannya dan menghampiri sekelompok orang yang sedang duduk di dekat loker.

"Boleh aku ikut bermain?" tanyanya.

"Hei, Hashima! Sini, sini, bergabung bersama kami!" sambut seseorang berwajah campuran Jepang-Perancis, Satoshi Arthur, salah satu _lineman_ bertubuh besar. Ia merangkul akrab anggota baru timnya. "Sekalian kita mengakrabkan diri, kau kan baru seminggu bergabung dengan kami."

Seorang dengan luka melintang di hidungnya, Nakamura Eiji, _tight end_, menjelaskan kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan, "_Poker_, kau pasti bisa memainkannya. Kau kan sudah tinggal lama di Amerika."

Hiruma sedikit menyeringai.

"Yang kalah harus mentraktir makan siang selama dua hari si pemenang," lanjutnya, "Putaran pertama tadi Heracles yang menang. Sial, porsi makan dia kan tiga kali lebih banyak dari kita!"

Menarik, pikir Hiruma.

"Hahaha, itu kan idemu sendiri, Eiji, dan yang lain pun setuju dengan taruhan itu. Sudahlah, kita mulai lagi permainannya!"

Hiruma pun bergabung dengan keempat orang itu. Seluruh kartu sudah habis dibagikan pada lima orang pemain. Heracles yang mengeluarkan tiga buah kartu berangka tiga menjadi pemain pertama yang memulai permainan.

Permainan kartu itu sudah berjalan tujuh menit. Wajah dari masing-masing orang berbeda-beda, ada yang terlihat senang karena mungkin kali ini keberuntungannya, ada yang terlihat mengerenyit dan menarik napas pasrah karena ia harus menguras uang sakunya kembali untuk mentraktir si pemenang. Hiruma menyisir wajah-wajah itu satu persatu dalam sunyi, _poker-face _andalannya sangat berguna di saat seperti ini. Tinggal tersisa lima kartu di tangannya. Permainan kartu yang pertama kali ia kenal saat menyelinap ke markas tentara Amerika sewaktu SMP dulu memang sudah bagaikan napasnya. Menang banyak dari tentara-tentara Amerika saat itu saja mudah, apalagi melawan orang-orang ini. Semudah merebut lolipop dari anak kecil.

Kartu _King Club _yang dikeluarkan oleh Eiji dikalahkan oleh kartu berangka dua _Heart_ dari Heracles.

"Apakah tidak ada yang mau jalan? Sepertinya, jatah makan siangku akan bertambah lagi, hahaha! _Straight Flush!_" Ia menunjukkan seri kartu _Diamond_ berangka lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, dan sembilan.

Brrr...

Tiba-tiba hawa dingin menyentuh tengkuknya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ternyata empat orang lainnya merasakan sensasi menyeramkan yang sama, membuat mereka membisu, membeku dalam posisi masing-masing. Ia merasa seperti ada orang yang hendak menikamnya dari belakang. Muncul aura kehitaman dari belakang seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Aura ini...

Aura setan!

Hiruma memperlihatkan seri _Spades_ angka sepuluh, _As, Jack, Queen _dan_ King_ dengan tenang. "_Royal Flush._"

Hiiii! Mereka semua bergidik ngeri melihat wajah dingin anggota baru dari Amerika ini. Mereka pernah merasakan sensasi ini, sensasi ancaman yang selalu menghantui mereka, sensasi yang hanya dapat diradiasikan oleh kapten setengah setan mereka.

"A-ahahaha, pe-pemenang putaran kali ini adalah Hashima..." Kobayashi Arata, _wide receiver_, mencoba menetralisir kekakuan yang ada. "Mau dilanjutkan lagi?"

_Lineman _berambut kuning seulas itu kesal dengan kekalahan yang diterimanya, jatah makan siang gratisnya hilang. "Tentu saja! Ayo, kita mulai lagi!"

Kali ini, Arthur yang memulai putaran.

Tapi, setiap pemain yang sudah yakin akan menang dan mengeluarkan set kartu mereka, aura mencekam itu selalu keluar.

"_Three of a Kind."_

"_Full House."_

"_Flush."_

"_Royal Flush."_

Orang yang sama mengakhiri lima putaran sebagai pemenang. Siapa lagi selain Hiruma Youichi yang terperangkap dalam tubuh seseorang bernama Hashima Ryouichi?

Keempat orang lainnya harus menghela napas panjang, meringis mengingat nasib dompet mereka yang akan lumayan banyak kehilangan yen demi yen di dalamnya.

'_Kekekek, kesalahan fatal sudah mengajakku bermain _poker_, Anak-anak Sialan! Lumayan, dapat mengirit keuanganku sepuluh hari ke depan. Kekekek!'_ Hiruma terkekeh dalam hati.

Semasa hidup, seluruh kebutuhan sehari-harinya dapat dipenuhi dengan mudah dengan cara memeras budak-budaknya. Tetapi sejak ia masuk ke dalam tubuh baru, mau tidak mau ia harus menggunakan tabungannya sendiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan. Dan taruhan ini membantu menghemat tabungannya yang semakin menipis.

.

Jutaan tetes air yang turun ke bumi sudah mulai mereda, terdengar dari rintikan hujan yang semakin pelan. Jam digital di dinding ruangan sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Beberapa anggota pun sudah mulai meninggalkan ruangan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hanya tersisa dua orang di sana: Hiruma dan Mamori.

Hiruma masih asyik dengan laptop VAIO putihnya, mengetik entah-apa di sana. Mamori sedang sibuk membereskan ruang klub dari sedikit kekacauan yang anggota timnya perbuat. Ia sapu lantai dan sesekali mengelap meja lalu merapikan kertas-kertas berisi strategi.

Ketika mengambil sebuah kertas di dekat Hiruma, manik _shappire-_nya melihat laptop putih tersebut, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

'_Laptop VAIO putih? Seperti milik Hiruma. Hei, laptop seperti itu dijual bebas di pasaran, Mamori!'_

Lagi-lagi Mamori terkenang akan kapten berambut kuning jabrik kesayangannya. Sudah delapan hari sejak kecelakaan naas itu. Setetes kristal bening tanpa sadar mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Hiruma yang melihat air mata yang mulai menetes itu segera menutup laptopnya perlahan. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis yang dicintainya ini. Ia sangat ingin memberitahukan Mamori bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, selalu di sampingnya, selalu menyayanginya.

'_Tch! Jangan menangis heh, Manajer Sialan! Tersenyum lebarlah seperti saat kau melihat lusinan kue-sus-sialan itu!'_

Untuk mengalihkan kesedihan Mamori, Hiruma akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. "Mamori, sudah selesai beres-beresnya? Mau ku antar pu—"

"Anezaki-_san_, maaf aku terlalu lama pergi! Penjaga kampus kita seperti sudah terlalu tua, ia kesulitan mengingat tempat kunci ruangan kelasku. Untung saja ketemu! Kalau tidak, tugas untuk besok yang harus aku selesaikan malam ini tertinggal di kelas."

'_Si Rambut Sialan ini mau apa datang lagi ke sini?!'_

"Kau sudah beres merapikan ruang klub? Mau ku antar pulang?"

'_Sialan!'_

Mamori segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada Yamato, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Ah, Yamato-_kun,_ aku sudah beres semuanya. Apa tidak merepotkanmu? Rumahku lumayan jauh loh, dari rumahmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Anezaki-_san_. Tidak aman seorang wanita di luar sendirian semalam ini. Ayo, kita pulang!"

Mamori pun mengambil tasnya dari loker lalu melihat masih ada seseorang di ruang klub. "Hashima-_kun_, kau tidak pulang? Ayo, kita pulang bersama!" ajaknya.

"Aku pulang belakangan saja. Masih banyak tugas kuliah yang ingin aku kerjakan di sini. Di rumahku tidak ada jaringan internet," jawabnya—tentu saja berbohong. Sejak kapan setan jabrik itu rajin mengerjakan tugas?

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku titip kunci ruang klub yah. Hati-hati, Hashima-_kun..._" Mamori berjalan mendekati Yamato yang sudah menunggu di luar.

"Kami duluan, Hashima!" salam Yamato.

Hiruma hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa melepas pandangan dari monitor. Setelah kiranya Mamori dan Yamato sudah melewati gerbang kampus, Hiruma dapat mengumpat dengan leluasa.

"Keh, si Rambut Sialan itu mengincar si Manajer Sialan, hah?! Apa maksudnya dia mau mengantar pulang si Manajer Sialan!"

BRAK!

Digebraknya meja dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kesal? Tentu saja! Tapi, apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Tidak ada.

Dibukanya laptop yang tadi ia tutup, Hiruma kembali menonton video-video delapan pertandingan penyisihan pertama. Sekarang, ia dapat mengunyah permen karet _mint less-sugar_ tanpa takut ketahuan. Dengan teliti ia pelajari _play _setiap tim. Semua tim memiliki peluang yang sama untuk bertemu dengan _Saikyoudai Wizards_ di final.

Sudah tiga lembar permen lunak itu ia habiskan. Tapi, sepertinya kebiasannya itu tidak dapat menolongnya untuk berkonsentrasi kali ini. Di otaknya penuh dengan sosok Anezaki Mamori dan Takeru Yamato.

"Sialan! Kenapa dua orang sialan itu yang ada di pikiranku?!" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

Akhirnya, ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur kecil di sisi ruang klub, menyeduh _the tripplo espresso_, kopi hitam berkafein sangat tinggi—dan pasti sangat pahit—dalam secangkir porselein. Kopi itu yang biasa Mamori buat untuknya setiap habis latihan. Ah, sekarang ia merindukan manajernya itu. Disesapnya sedikit minuman berwarna hitam pekat itu.

"Tidak buruk."

Meskipun tidak seenak buatan Mamori, cukuplah baginya. Uap panas mengepul dari cangkir, mengeluarkan aroma khas biji kopi yang menjadi adiksi keduanya, menemani dirinya yang mencoba fokus untuk mengatur strategi di pertandingan kedua minggu ini.

Satu jam berlalu dan Hiruma memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen.

.

Mamori menjatuhkan pilihannya pada kaos hijau muda yang ditutup oleh blazer hijau tua, rok sedikit bergelombang berwarna hitam selutut dan _flat shoes_ berwarna senada dengan strip hijau sebagai setelannya ke kampus. Rambut _auburn _-nya ia gerai, menambah cantik dan elegan _style-_nya hari ini.

Pukul enam pagi kurang lima belas menit ia sudah sampai di depan ruang klub. Pintu masih terkunci menandakan ia yang datang pertama pagi ini. Ia masukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kecil di pintu dan didorongnya dengan pelan.

"Aku harus tetap semangat mengurus tim agar kita dapat memenangkan _Rice Bowl_!" Mamori menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Diletakannya berkas-berkas yang ia pegang di meja tengah. Hei, seingatnya di atas meja ini tidak terdapat apa-apa sebelum ia pulang. Hanya ada laptop putih VAIO yang pasti dibawa pulang oleh Hashima. Tapi, pagi ini ada sebuah cangkir terduduk manis di situ. Terdapat endapan hitam di dasar cangkir.

"Kopi?"

Mamori pun berusaha untuk berpikiran positif, mengenyahkan prasangka aneh-aneh yang menggelayuti otaknya. Ia bawa cangkir itu ke wastafel lalu dicuci. Bertepatan dengan ia menaruh cangkir pada tempatnya lagi, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

"Selamat pagi, Taka-_kun_!" sapanya.

Kedatangan Taka disusul oleh Juumonji, Ikyuu, Yamato, dan seterusnya hingga semua pemain lapis pertama _Saikyoudai Wizards_ lengkap dan siap memulai latihan pagi.

.

Keempat pertandingan penyisihan kedua diselenggarakan di Stadium Yokohama. Pertandingan _Saikyoudai Wizards_ melawan _Shuuei Doctor Fishes_ mendapat giliran pertama. Penonton semakin membludak menyaksikan pertandingan perempat final ini. Awan kelabu yang siap memuntahkan muatannya pun tidak mampu menghalangi eforia penonton untuk menyemangati tim favoritnya.

"Tiga langkah lagi dan kita akan mempertahankan gelar juara kita. Jangan pernah lengah dan selalu bermain yang terbaik!" Yamato menyemangati semua anggotanya.

"Menang!" teriak seluruh anggota tim _Saikyoudai Wizards_, siap membantai lawan.

Hiruma harus menerima dirinya masih duduk di _bench_ karena peraturan mahasiswa pindahan. Di samping Mamori, ia mengamati pemain-pemain dari Universitas _Shuuei_.

'_Trik licik apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si Kacamata Sialan dan Botak Sialan itu sekarang? _ Mungkin istilah 'cerdas' lebih cocok untuk mereka berdua karena kata 'licik' lebih cocok jika ditujukkan pada Hiruma.

_Kick off_ dilakukan oleh _Shuuei_ dan bola langsung melambung cukup tinggi. Terjadi pergelutan antar _line_ di tengah lapangan dan bola berhasil di tangkap oleh Taka. _Saikyoudai's ball._

_Saikyoudai _memulai rencana _offense_. _Snap_ dilakukan dan bola di tangan Karin. Dengan cepat _quarterback_ wanita itu melempar _pass_ ke arah Arata yang sedang berlari tanpa penjagaan.

Brug!

Tepat di yard keenam, Arata berhasil dihentikan. Dua buah _passing _yang dilakukan Karin dapat membuat _Saikyoudai_ mendapatkan _first down_. Angka pertama untuk _Saikyoudai_ hasil _touchdown_ oleh Taka. Dan dengan mudah Yamato mengambil dua angka lagi.

Kali ini giliran _Shueei _di posisi _offense_. Takami yang menjadi _quarterback_ melempar bola ke arah _wide receiver-_nya. Semua defense _Saikyoudai _berpusat pada atlet bernomor punggung delapan puluh dua itu. Hiruma dari pinggir lapangan melihat gerakan aneh dari Takami.

"_Run! _Itu bukan _passing_!"

Terlambat.

Pemain _Shueei_ bernomor punggung tiga puluh tujuh sudah mencapai lima belas yard pertama dan dijatuhkan oleh Yamato.

"_First down _untuk _Shuuei_!"

_Snap_ dilakukan dari jarak tiga puluh lima yard dari _end zone Saikyoudai_. Kali ini _quarterback_ bernomor punggung tiga itu menyerahkan bolanya pada _running back_. Tidak ingin kecolongan lagi, Ikyuu dengan rapat menjaga _receiver_. Tiba-tiba...

"_First down!_"

Ternyata, Takami melakukan _rushing,_ membawa bolanya sendiri di tepi lapangan dan dihentikan—lagi-lagi—oleh Yamato yang menyadari Takami berlari.

Tinggal sepuluh yard lagi jarak menuju _end zone_. Takami memutuskan untuk mengambil angka menggunakan _kick_. Tapi lagi-lagi itu hanya trik dari pria berkacamata ini. _Shuuei_ berhasil merebut enam angka lewat _running_. Dan dua angka lagi berhasil diperoleh oleh _Shuuei_ lewat _passing_.

Baru kali ini _Saikyoudai Wizards_ kecolongan angka. _Shuuei Doctor Fishes _berkembang melampaui prediksi Hiruma.

_Quarter _ketiga berakhir dengan skor 54 - 55, _Saikyoudai Wizards - Shuuei Doctor Fishes_.

"_Shuuei_ berkembang melebihi dugaan kita!" Yamato menggeram kesal.

"Sial! _Back-run _terbaikku dicampakkan begitu saja! Ketika aku kira Takami akan melakukan _passing_, ternyata _run_, dan sebaliknya! Sialan!" Ikyuu merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak.

Baik pemain _offense _maupun _defense_ dari _Saikyoudai_ sudah tampak kelelahan. Napas mereka memburu, keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis. Mereka ketinggalan satu angka.

Karin yang seharusnya sebagai menara kontrol merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, semuanya..."

"Tenang saja, Karin. Kita pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini," hibur Banba.

"Lalu, strategi apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan, Yamato-_kun?_" Mamori dapat merasakan kelelahan dan kefrustasian timnya. Yamato hanya terdiam, berpikir taktik apa lagi untuk _quarter_ keempat—sekaligus terakhir. Tidak mungkin ia biarkan skor ini bertahan lebih lama, atau—lebih buruk jaraknya—semakin melebar.

Hening.

Semua sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku punya strategi." Keheningan itu pecah oleh suara _husky_ dari anggota bernomor punggung tiga.

"Strategi apa, Hashima-_san_?" Ikyuu tampak tertarik.

"Karena aku selama pertandingan berada di _bench_, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas gaya _offense _maupun _defense _dari _Shuuei_. Secara garis besar, posisi pemain-pemain mereka..." Hiruma menjelaskan tentang pola _play_ tim lawan dengan menggambar garis-garis di selembar kertas. Seluruh pemain _Saikyoudai _mengelilingi Hiruma dan memperhatikan dengan serius penjelasannya.

Gaya menunjuk dengan pensil itu...

Gaya bicara serius itu...

Suara _husky_ itu...

Sorot mata itu...

Apakah hanya Mamori saja yang menyadari semuanya mirip dengan gaya seseorang? Samar-samar ia melihat sosok Hiruma Youichi di dalam tubuh lelaki berambut _spike _oranye itu. Mamori menggelengkan pelan kepalanya dan bayangan itu hilang. Sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak fokus dengan _quarterback_ baru ini. Semuanya memiliki tujuan yang sama: menang, apapun resikonya. Dan hanya Mamori yang larut dalam nostalgia.

Hei, tampaknya ada satu orang yang menyadari hal yang sama dengan Mamori. Atlet berambut hitam yang bertindak sebagai kapten itu pun menatap Hashima dengan tatapan agak menyelidik, mengingat seseorang yang hampir sama dengan orang yang sedang menjelaskan strateginya itu.

"...jadi Yamato yang akan membawa bolanya. Kau mengerti, Yamato?"

"Eh? Apa?" Yamato tergagap menyadari namanya dipanggil, pikirannya sedang tidak fokus rupanya. "Aku? Membawa bola?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku, Rambut Liar Si—Yamato?" Hiruma sedikit kesal _running back _itu tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya. "Jadi, rebut bola saat _kick off _ dan gunakan _play _ini sebagai pembuka. Kau bersama Hidung Luka Si—ah, Eiji dan Karin akan menjadi _quarter back_. _Golden Dragon Fly_!"

"Aku mengerti."

PRIIIT! PRIIIT!

Peluit tanda permainan akan segera dimulai pun sudah ditiup. Kedua tim kembali memasuki lapangan. _Kick off _dilakukan oleh _Saikyoudai._

"Ambil bolanyaaa!" teriak Taka.

Yamato segera menerobos pertahanan _Shuuei_ dan berusaha mengambil bola tersebut meskipun nyawa taruhannya. Sayangnya, karena ia sedang sedikit tidak fokus, ia tidak menyadari _line _lawan yang bertubuh cukup besar menghantamnya dari samping.

"Arrgghhh!" Yamato tersungkur ke pinggir lapangan.

Bola itu menyentuh tanah dan memantul tak tentu arah.

Set!

"_Saikyoudai's ball!"_

Ikyuu berhasil menangkap bola tersebut. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Yamato-_san_? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak fokus kali ini," tanya Ikyuu melihat permainan Yamato yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ikyuu. Ayo, cepat menuju posisi!" Yamato berusaha kembali fokus pada pertandingan. Mereka harus memenangkan pertandingan ini. Disingkirkannya pikirannya yang terasa mengganjal dan segera menuju posisinya di samping kanan Karin. Eiji sudah bersiap di sisi satunya lagi.

_Golden Dragon Fly _siap terbang merobek _defense_ _Shuuei Doctor Fishes_.

_Trick play _cerdik itu membuat lawan tidak mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya akan membawa bola. Dan ternyata, bola ditangkap oleh Eiji yang langsung menuju _center_. Lalu bola, diserahkan kepada Karin dan ia dengan lemparannya, melakukan _passing _yang sangat tinggi ke arah _end zone _sebelah kiri lawan. Taka yang bebas dapat menangkap bola itu. Melihat dirinya akan disergap oleh lawan, ia dengan cepat melempar bola ke arah tengah lapangan dan di sana sudah ada Yamato yang langsung melesat dan mencetak _touchdown_!

"_Touchdown_!"

Angka pertama untuk _Saikyoudai Wizards_ di _quarter_ terakhir ini.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut, namun tidak sesengit tiga _quarter_ sebelumnya karena stamina kedua tim sudah menurun.

Akhirnya, dua belas menit berlalu dan skor akhir adalah 69 - 64, kemenangan untuk _Saikyoudai Wizards_. Mereka berhasil mencetak dua _touchdown _dan satu _kick_ sedangkan _Shuuei_ hanya mendapatkan satu _touchdown_ dan satu _kick_.

Selepas pertandingan yang sangat menguras tenaga, mereka menonton pertandingan-pertandingan selanjutnya. Hasilnya:

Blok A  
Kyoto Gangsters – Takekurako Ibabels (21 — 39)  
Saikyoudai Wizards – Shuuei Doctor Fishes (69 — 64)

Blok B  
Enma Fires – Ritsumeikan Panthers (63 — 20)  
Kansai Gakuin Fighters – Obic Seagulls (72 — 71)

Berarti, secara otomatis lawan selanjutnya untuk semifinal adalah _Takekurako Ibabels._

.

Hari ini hari Kamis pukul setengah enam sore. Yamato duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan dengan kedua lututnya menopang tangannya yang sedang terkepal di depan mulut, memperhatikan anggota timnya sedang _sparing_ dengan tim lapis dua. Kali ini yang menjadi _quarter back _adalah Hashima, ia sudah diizinkan untuk bermain pada pertandingan selanjutnya. Tapi, Yamato belum tahu kapan waktu yang cocok untuk menurunkannya.

"SET! HUT! HUT!"

Suara serak itu memberikan kode untuk memulai _snap_. Yamato mengamati pemain bernomor punggung tiga itu dengan seksama. Beberapa kali ia merasa _de ja vu_, entah kenapa. Mau tidak mau ia memikirkan perasaan yang mengganjal sejak pertandingan terakhir mereka. Mereka lolos ke semifinal meskipun dengan perebutan angka yang sengit, jadi itu bukan hal yang membuat atlet tampan ini kehilangan sebagian besar konsentrasinya beberapa hari ke belakang.

Alasan mereka dapat menang, itu lah yang menyita pikirannya.

'_Terlalu mirip!'_ Yamato mengingat cara Hashima ketika menjelaskan strategi _counter-attack_ kemarin.

'_Ah, mungkin cuma kebetulan.'_

Tapi, dugaan itu kembali membayangi otaknya ketika ingat ia pernah tidak sengaja melihat bungkusan hitam beraroma _mint_ tergeletak di meja saat mendapati Hashima datang lebih pagi darinya. Siapa lagi yang menyukai permen karet tidak manis itu? Pertama kali ia sangka, seorang anggota tim yang terakhir di dalam ruang klub malam sebelumnya yang membuang dengan sembarang kertas hitam tersebut. Tapi seingatnya, anggota tim mereka tidak ada suka mengunyah permen lunak itu—kecuali satu orang. Tapi saat itu ia melupakan keheranannya karena teralihkan oleh strategi-strategi jenius yang dibuat oleh _quarter back _barunya itu.

Ia juga pernah memergoki remaja berambut oranye itu beberapa kali memandang Mamori dengan tatapan yang menyendu, tatapan yang tidak pernah Hashima tunjukkan ketika bersama orang lain. Beberapa kali ia lihat dari lapangan, pemain cadangan itu melihat manajernya dengan sebuah senyuman yang jarang terukir di wajah dinginnya. Mamori tentu tidak sadar, gadis ini berkonsentrasi pada jalannya pertandingan. Yamato memang tidak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, tapi dapat ia rasakan perasaan rindu yang tersirat dari keping _emerald_ Hashima.

Dugaannya semakin kuat ketika ia melihat pose _hand-off_ dan _passing-_nyasekarang. Ada berapa orang di dunia ini yang memiliki _style_ yang sama hampir di segala-galanya? Lagi pula, kedatangan pemain baru dari Amerika di saat posisi _quarter back_ kosong terlalu mulus jika dibilang sebuah kebetulan, sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

'_Skenario, eh? Tapi skenario siapa?'_

"Yamato! Giliranmu di _defense_!" Teriakan Juumonji membuyarkan hipotesisnya.

"Ya, aku datang!"

Dan latihan pun berakhir di dua puluh menit selanjutnya.

.

"Heh, Manajer Sialan! Cepat bangun! Sudah malam dan kau harus segera pulang!"

"Ngngng, tunggu sebentar Hiruma... Aku sangat lelah..." Mamori mengubah posisi kepalanya menjadi menghadap kanan.

"Cepatlah pulang! Aku tidak mau manajer sialanku kenapa-kenapa karena pulang larut begini!"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku, Hiruma. Karena kau kan selalu menjagaku..." ucap Mamori masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Heh, Manajer Sialan! Dengarkan perintahku! Cepat pulang atau ku ledakkan toko Kue Sus Kariya sialan itu! Kekekek!"

"_Mou_! Kau menyebalkan, Hiruma!"

Kosong.

Ketika mata birunya itu membuka, tidak terdapat seseorang pun di dalam ruang klub.

Ia hanya sendiri.

Tanpa Hiruma.

Lalu, siapa yang tadi menyuruhnya pulang dan mengancam akan meledakkan toko favoritnya itu? Ia yakin, ia mendengar jelas suara _husky_ tapi menawan itu di telinganya. Ia mendengar kekehan menyebalkan tapi ia rindukan itu tepat di sampingnya. Ia yakin. Tapi apakah itu hanyalah delusinya semata? Sebuah proyeksi akan rindu yang semakin menggerus hatinya?

Mimpi.

Ya, Mamori hanya bermimpi.

Ia tertidur karena terlalu lelah merapikan ruang klub. Akhir-akhir ini, kondisi tubuhnya _drop _karena kesibukannya sebagai manajer tim dan anggota badan mahasiswa di kampusnya. Ditambah ia selalu datang pagi-pagi buta ke ruang klub untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk latihan dan pulang larut malam untuk membereskannya lagi.

Rindu.

Ya, Mamori sangat rindu akan sosok setan menyebalkan berambut _spike blonde_ yang selalu mengejeknya itu. Hatinya merasa teriris mengetahui suara itu hanya mimpi, hanya sebuah ilusi. Ia memang sudah berjanji agar tidak menangis lagi. Tapi itu di depan Yamato, kan? Berarti ia bebas menangis selama apapun di ruangan ini dengan leluasa.

Gadis cantik itu terisak cukup keras. Digigitnya bibir bawah agar dapat meredam tangisan sarat kerinduan pada Hiruma. Percuma, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa permisi membasahi pipinya yang putih. Terucap nama kapten kesayangannya itu dari bibir merahnya dan cairan bening terus menganak hingga menetes ke meja.

Tangisannya mereda. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menempel pada dinding. Sudah pukul setengah sembilan! Gawat! Ibunya pasti khawatir Mamori belum tiba di rumah semalam ini.

Ia menghapus air matanya dengan tissue yang ia ambil dari dapur kecil. Ia mengambil tasnya dari loker dan segera memakai jaket dan syal hangatnya. Ia harus pulang sendiri malam ini. Yamato atau Juumonji yang biasa pulang bersamanya sudah pulang lebih dulu. Ia ingat Yamato ada urusan dengan Taka sepulang latihan dan Juumonji ada janji dengan Kuroki dan Togano, sehingga mereka berdua tidak dapat mengantarnya hari ini.

Kenapa mereka berdua tidak membangunkannya, sih?! Ah iya, Mamori kan sulit dibangunkan jika sudah tertidur. Mungkin mereka merasa kasihan melihat ia sangat lelah dan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya tertidur sebentar di ruang klub. Lagi pula jarak rumahnya dengan Universitas _Saikyoudai_ tidak terlalu jauh dan selalu aman ketika ia beberapa kali harus pulang malam.

Cklek. Cklek.

Mamori memastikan pintu ruang klub sudah terkunci rapat. Ia langkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati gerbang kampus.

"Aku pulang dulu yah, Minami _-san!_" salamnya kepada penjaga kampus yang sudah uzur ketika melewati pos keamanan.

"Hati-hati, Mamo-_chan!_"

Rumahnya hanya berjarak tiga puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki. Ia pandangi sekeliling, sepi. Hanya beberapa lampu yang bersinar putih di sepanjang jalan ruko pertokoan. Memang sudah malam dan tidak ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang seperti dirinya. hanya terdengar derap langkah kakinya saja memecah kesunyian malam. Ia tidak merasakan apapun ketika ada seseorang berjalan pelan mengikutinya dari lima meter di belakangnya. Langkah orang itu sangat perlahan membuat Mamori tidak merasa curiga.

"Hei, manis..." Tiba-tiba keluar seorang pria bertubuh tambun dengan tato di lengannya dari ujung gang yang gelap sampingnya.

Deg! Jantung Mamori seperti meloncat keluar.

"Kenapa baru pulang larut malam begini?" suara menggoda terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Mau bermain sebentar bersama kami?"

Satu..

Dua..

Tidak, enam orang preman sudah mengelilinginya. Tatapan mata penuh napsu seolah menelanjangi tubuhnya. Mereka perlahan mendekati Mamori yang terpaku di tengah jalan, terkekeh senang mendapatkan 'mangsa segar' di malam sedingin ini.

Tubuh Mamori bergetar hebat. Ia hampir menangis.

"TIDAAAKKK!"

.

Hanya hitam yang ia lihat.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

**.**

* * *

Kotak Balasan Review:

**Mayou Fietry**: "saia nangis waktu bagian agon.. hiks T.T semoga yamato ga ambil kesempatan sama mamo ya... awas...#plak aku menunggu endingnya XD"  
Aaaaa, jangan nangis dooong... ntar saya dimusuhin karena nangisin anak orang , *emangnya anak SD?* Marahin aja Yamato di chap ini, berani-beraninya ngedeketin Mamo, huh! *lah, kan saya authornya, hehehe* Mayou yang sabar yah nunggunya :p

**vita**: "duh gomen yah saya sering ngetik hashima jadi hishima abis keinget Hiruma mulu *kan deket tuh *Hi-shi-ma sama Hi-ru-ma* si agon so sweet deh! so sweet banget! ga sekalian aja nyium tuh makam hehehe *dibunuh agon* lagi lagi fic ini bikin saya makin jatuh cinta"  
Vita-_chan_ sukar ketuker yah soalnya namanya mirip? Nanti di last chap akan saya jelasin kenapa pake nama itu, jadi _stay tune_ terus di sini yaah XD Se-so-sweet-nya Agon, tetep aja manggil 'sampah' -_-a Uuuu~ ga sekalian aja jatuh cinta sama _author_-nya? Eh, jangan deh, kan kita sesama cewe, masa jadi yuri? tidaaaak!

**Guest**: "ayoo semangat hirumaa, ternyata agon bisa galau juga"  
"Sudah pasti aku semangat untuk memenangkan turnamen sialan itu! Kekekek! Kelakuan si _Dread_ Sialan di atas bisa aku masukan dalam daftar baru buku ancamanku, kekekek!"  
Hirumaaa, pergiiii! Hush! Hush!

**Aika Licht Youichi**: "maaf klu telat baca ya, chapter ini juga bagus. . . Aq tunggu next chap-nya (org yg ng' bisa koment banyak)"  
Ga papa ko ga bisa komen banyak, yang penting doanya aja yaah supaya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dengan baik :')

.

.

Pertama-tama, maafkan saya yang ga bisa mendeskripsikan jalannya pertandingan, _hontou ni gomen nasai _T.T Susah yah emang ngegambarinnya, ga semudah kalo kita baca di komik, hiks... hiks... *nangis di pojokkan*

Di awal cerita, ada beberapa istilah dalam _poker_ kan, yah? Silakan mampir ke www. pokerlistings poker- hand- ranking (hilangkan spasi) untuk tau kartu apa aja yang dikeluarin Hiruma sehingga dia bisa dapet makan siang gratis selama sepuluh hari.

Oh iya, makasih banyak yaah yang udah baca, _review, follow_ atau _fav_ cerita ini. Saya mah apah atuh tanpa kalian :')

Akhir kata, jangan lupa review, _minna-san~_ *menghilang di tengah bom asap*


	8. Chapter 8

For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. _Rice Bowl,_ turnamen dua tahunan tingkat universitas sudah di depan mata. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir bagi Hiruma untuk memenangkan turnamen ini bersama timnya. _'Hei, sepertinya ada pesta kecil di sini. Boleh aku ikut meramaikan?' _/_ '_Time out!_'_

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, Anggota Saikyoudai Wizards yang lain**

Timeline: **Tahun kedua di Universitas Saikyoudai, saat _Rice Bowl_**

~oOo~

**Limited Time**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

"Jangan menangis, can—UGGHH!" Satu bogem mentah menghantam rahang bawah salah satu preman.

"Heh, siapa kau, brengs—AARGGHH!" Satu tendangan telak mengenai ulu hati preman yang lain.

"Kurang aj—AAKKHH!" Erangan kesakitan menggema dari preman bertindik karena tengkuknya dipukul keras.

Mamori tidak dapat melihat apa pun karena kepalanya ditutupi oleh jaket si penyelamat dan ia pun tidak berniat untuk melepaskan jaket bernuansa gelap itu. Ia tidak tahu siapa pahlawannya malam ini, ia tidak peduli, ia sangat takut. Beruntung ia tertutupi oleh sebuah jaket sehingga ia tidak perlu melihat adegan kekerasan di depannya. Mamori menutup kedua matanya, ia hanya mendengar erangan kesakitan dan suara keras aduan antar kulit.

.

Yamato memiliki janji dengan Taka untuk menemaninya membeli buku referensi tugas kuliahnya sepulang latihan. Jarak toko buku dengan kampus tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka berdua keasyikan di toko buku karena Taka sibuk memilih novel baru untuk bahan bacaannya dan Yamato mencari buku yang sesuai dengan tugasnya. Pukul sembilan malam toko buku tutup, mereka berdua akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mengingat sudah pukul sembilan, Yamato sedikit menggerutu karena bis yang menuju rumahnya sudah tidak lewat, bis terakhir berangkat setengah jam yang lalu. Ia pun berlari kecil menuju rumahnya yang searah dengan Mamori, tetapi lebih jauh.

"Sekalian _jogging _malam," pikirnya.

Jalanan memang sepi. Tetapi, ia tidak merasa takut jika ada segerombolan preman yang tiba-tiba menghadangnya. Jalanan ini sudah terbukti aman, beberapa kali ia mengantarkan Mamori pulang dan tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Lagi pula, jika pun terjadi, ia sedikit banyak menguasai bela diri dan ia cukup percaya diri mampu melawan orang-orang jahat itu.

Beberapa kali belokan, ia tiba di depan ruko pertokoan.

Langkahnya terhenti. "Mamori?" Yamato melihat jaket tebal berwarna merah muda kepunyaan Mamori yang terduduk di depan sebuah toko. Tapi, kenapa kepala gadis itu ditutupi oleh jaket? Ia juga melihat enam orang preman sedang mengepung seorang pemuda, warna oranye terang tersinari cahaya lampu jalan. "Hashima?"

Otak superiornya dengan cepat mengambil kesimpulan: Mamori sedang diganggu oleh segerombolan preman dan Hashima sedang menolongnya.

Hei, satu lawan enam sangat tidak adil! Ditambah empat di antaranya membawa senjata tajam sedangkan Hiruma berkelahi dengan tangan kosong.

Pisau berkilat tajam dihujamkan oleh preman berjaket lusuh ke arah punggung Hiruma yang lengah karena sibuk menghadapi lima orang preman yang lain. "Hahaha! Mati kau, bajingan!"

BRUG!

Tubuh preman itu terpental cukup jauh dan menghajar tong sampah di sampingnya sebelum pisau sempat menyentuh kulit Hiruma.

"Hei, sepertinya ada pesta kecil di sini. Boleh aku ikut meramaikan?" tanya Yamato sedikit berbisik kepada Hiruma sembari mengusap kepalan tangannya. Hiruma hanya menyeringai kecil, menghapus noda darah di ujung bibirnya lalu mengangguk.

Dua lawan enam memang masih terbilang tidak adil. Tetapi, tubuh dua orang atlet _American Football_ itu sudah terlatih sangat baik, mereka terbiasa menghadapi tubrukan, hantaman dan bantingan. Enam orang preman ini bagaikan cecunguk di hadapan mereka. Hiruma menghadapi tiga orang dan Yamato siap meng -_cover_ bagian belakangnya. Beberapa tonjokan dan tendangan sempat mendarat di tubuh mereka, tetapi dengan cepat Yamato dan Hiruma membalas lebih keras.

Pisau-pisau terlepas dari tangannya karena Yamato menendang sangat keras sampai mereka tidak dapat menggenggam lagi. Hiruma membereskan sisanya, ia menonjoki dua orang preman yang sudah pasrah menerima belasan bogem mentah di badannya sampai mereka jatuh tersungkur mencium aspal dingin.

Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, preman-preman itu terkapar di aspal dengan lebam di sekujur tubuh. Mereka hanya mampu mengerang tanpa bisa berdiri lagi.

Hiruma dan Yamato membersihkan debu bekas perkelahian di baju mereka. Beberapa luka gores terlihat di kulit, tetapi keadaan Hiruma lebih parah. Bibir yang sedikit robek, darah kering bekas hantaman benda tumpul di kepalanya, luka memar di tangan dan wajahnya dan kemeja hitamnya yang kusut di sana-sini serta kehilangan seluruh kancing. Kondisi Hiruma saat ini memang lebih lemah dari Yamato, sedangkan temannya itu hanya menderita dua buah lebam di tangan kanannya dan kaosnya yang sedikit robek terkena pisau.

Hiruma melihat tubuh Mamori masih bergetar di bawah jaketnya. Ia tahu, Mamori amat ketakutan dan kemungkinan menangis. "Antar dia pulang," perintah Hiruma singkat.

Yamato mendekati Mamori. "Lalu kau sendiri? Jaketmu?"

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Jika ia bertanya, bilang saja jaket itu milikmu." Yamato mendengar nada yang tidak bisa dibantah pada setiap katanya.

Hiruma lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi dua orang itu.

Yamato membantu Mamori untuk berdiri. Kedua kaki gadis itu masih lemah, ia masih merasa takut. Yamato menahan tubuh Mamori dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mamori. Dilepasnya jaket yang menutupi kepala. Yamato tersenyum. "Sudah tidak ada apa-apa, Anezaki-_san._ Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Masih terlihat sisa-sisa air mata di ujung manik kebiruan milik Mamori.

'_Anezaki Mamori masih tampak cantik meskipun habis menangis,'_ batin Yamato. _'Ah, berpikir apa aku ini?'_ Yamato segera menghilangkan pikiran itu, ia harus mengantarkan Mamori secepatnya ke rumah dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Anezaki Mami, ibunya Mamori.

Mamori tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, ia cukup kaget melihat preman-preman yang tadi hendak berbuat jahat pada dirinya terbaring di jalanan. Diliriknya Yamato di sebelahnya, remaja tampan itu masih tersenyum. Agaknya, senyum Yamato sedikit menenangkan dan meyakinkan semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Mamori tersenyum tipis. Dengan perlahan, ia tertatih dibantu oleh Yamato. Senyuman tipis itu sudah cukup untuk Yamato, memperlihatkan gadis yang sedang berada dalam rengkuhan protektifnya itu sudah mulai pulih dari keterkejutannya.

Di ujung jalan, dua buah _shappire_ menangkap sekilas warna oranye terkena sinar putih yang remang-remang.

.

"Kau kenapa, Hashima-_kun_?" tanya Mamori melihat kepala mahasiswa yang duduk samping kanannya terbebat perban, plester obat dan kapas menutupi luka di beberapa bagian wajah dan nampak beberapa lingkaran kebiruan di tangannya.

Hiruma bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab jujur jika luka-luka ini didapatkan karena menolong manajer timnya tadi malam. Ia tidak ingin membuat Mamori khawatir. Ia harus berpikir cepat sebelum Mamori curiga.

"Terjatuh karena menolong kucing tetangga di pohon."

'_Hah, jawaban sialan macam apa itu?!'_ Hiruma merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Apakah tidak ada jawaban yang lebih logis? Tapi, kalimat konyol itu yang pertama kali terlintas di benaknya.

"Pfftt!" Mamori menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulut. Ia juga berpikir jawaban itu terlalu konyol untuk orang seperti Hashima. Sebenarnya ia tahu darimana Hashima mendapatkan semua luka itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar. Mungkin Hashima sengaja berbohong untuk alasan tertentu dan Mamori tidak mau mengorek lebih dalam lagi.

"Pasti pohon yang kau naiki sangat tinggi, yah?" Mamori memandangi _emerald_ yang tertanam di wajah orang yang baru ia kenal dua minggu ini. Tiba-tiba, Mamori memiliki ide jahil. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana orang sedingin Hashima ketika merasakan sakit. Disentuhnya agak keras sebuah luka memar di tangan kiri Hiruma.

"Aduh!" Hiruma terkejut dan mengaduh cukup keras. Ia mengusap lebam yang sengaja disentuh oleh Mamori. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hiruma cukup lucu untuk Mamori dan lagi-lagi ia menahan tawanya.

Ah, tawa itu...

Kali ini Hiruma berhasil membuat Mamori tertawa kembali—bukan si Rambut Sialan—meskipun ia yang harus menjadi korban. Tidak apalah, yang penting Mamori dapat bahagia.

Perasaan hangat menjalar di hati mantan kapten _Saikyoudai Wizards _ini.

.

"Inilah, pertandingan semifinal, turnamen terbesar _Rice Bowl_!" _'Machine Gun' _Sanada, komentator eksentrik itu membuka pertandingan hari ini. Gemuruh penonton memenuhi seluruh Stadium Kawasaki. Terlihat empat bagian besar kelompok pendukung masing-masing tim.

"Di bagian barat, berkibar warna biru gelap seperti langit malam dan putih kekuningan seperti warna bulan sabit, pendukung _Kansai Gakuin Fighters_!"

"Kalahkan semua lawanmu!" Setengah pendukung tim ini mengibarkan bendera berwarna biru donker dengan bulan sabit di tengahnya.

"Di bagian utara, terlihat penonton berpakaian kuning-cokelat dan mengibarkan bendera bergambar dua buah palu bersilangan, pendukung _Takekurako Ibabels_!"

"Woo! Woo! Woo!" Suara berat beriuh rendah. Hampir semua pendukung tim ini adalah kaum laki-laki. Menurut mereka,_ Takekurako Ibabels_ adalah simbol kejantanan di lapangan olahraga.

"Di bagian timur, _suppoter_ berseragam hitam-merah dengan bendera api yang membara, _Enma Fires_!"

"Semangat, _Enma Fires_!" Bendera merah terang besar bergulir di antara penonton.

"Dan di bagian selatan, ribuan pendukung tim unggulan berseragam biru dengan garis petir merah dan bendera sangat besar! Pemenang _Rice Bowl_ lima kali berturut-turut, _Saikyoudai Wizards_!"

"Kyaaaa, Yamato-_kun_!" "Taka-_kun _kereeeen!" Loh, kenapa ada suara wanita? Ternyata, hampir empat puluh persen pendukung _Saikyoudai_ adalah wanita. Mereka datang untuk mendukung pemain favoritnya.

Pertandingan pertama adalah antara _Enma Fires _melawan _Kansai Gakuin Fighters_.

.

"_Touchdown_!"

Peluit tiga kali tanda pertandingan sudah selesai dan diakhiri dengan keberhasilan _Enma Fires_ mendapatkan tiket pertama menuju final. Skor akhir 47 – 34.

'_Ternyata si Cebol Sialan itu sudah berkembang pesat sejak ia pulang dari Amerika! Cebol Rambut Putih Sialan itu juga semakin cepat, Adik dari Dread Sialan semakin pintar, Gendut Sialan semakin kuat, Perenang Sialan dan Sisir Sialan itu juga sudah berkurang keidiotannya. Ah ya, si Monyet Sialan itu sepertinya sudah setara dengan Rambut Lurus Sialan di dunia _catching. Enma _bukan tim sembarangan sekarang!'_

Hiruma memperhatikan dan mengingat semua _play_ di pertandingan tadi dari bangku penonton.

Yamato bangun dari duduknya. "Ayo, semuanya kita bersiap!"

Tiga puluh pemain lapis pertama _Saikyoudai Wizards_ segera turun menuju ruangan pemain untuk bersiap di pertandingan kedua.

Gaungan penonton semakin keras ketika _Takekurako _dan _Saikyoudai _memasuki lapangan.

"Ya! Atmosfer di stadium semakin panas! Kita saksikan pertandingan semifinal kedua! _Enma Fires_ sudah menunggu di final! Siapa yang akan mendapatkan _golden ticket_ kedua? Apakah tim _Dark Horse_ yang terdiri dari pemain-pemain kuat, _Takekurako Ibabels? _Ataukah tim yang sudah mulai bangkit dari kehilangan kaptennya, _Saikyoudai Wizards_? Kita saksikan sekarang juga!"

PRIIIT!

"_Kick off _oleh Musashi! Oooh, tendangan pemain bernomor punggung sebelas ini tepat mengarahkan bolanya hampir menyentuh _end zone Saikyoudai_ dan memaksa mereka mundur cukup jauh dari tengah lapangan!"

"_Saikyoudai's ball! _Yamatoberhasil mendapatkan bola itu! Meskipun _Saikyoudai_ memiliki bola, mereka harus memulai _offense_ tepat di garis akhir mereka sendiri! Keadaan yang cukup genting di awal pertandingan!"

"Wow! Terjadi pertarungan antar _line_! Seperti Banba melawan Kuroki-Togano dan Juumonji melawan Gaou! Lihat! Gaou berhasil menjatuhkan Juumonji dan menyerang Karin yang belum melempar bola! Sungguh raksasa yang tidak memiliki rasa kasihan!"

"Bola segera dilemparkan oleh Karin mengarah kepada Taka yang sudah bersiap di tengah lapangan! _Pass _sukses! _First down _untuk _Saikyoudai! _Pertandingan dilanjutkan di jarak dua puluh yard di wilayah _Saikyoudai_!"

"Kali ini Yamato yang membawa bola! Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan kecepatan _ace running back_ itu! Bahkan Onihei tidak sanggup menjatuhkannya! Ya! Angka pertama untuk _Saikyoudai Wizards_!"

Entah darimana semua tenaga Sanada itu berasal. Jika sudah di depan _microphone_ sebagai komentator, ia tidak pernah kehabisan energi dan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan jalannya pertandingan.

"Giliran _Takekurako Ibabels_ melakukan _offense_! _Snap _sudah dilakukan dan Kid bersiap untuk melakukan _passing_! _Shot gun_! Empat orang _receiver_ sudah menyebar! Kepada siapakah Kid akan melempar bolanya?"

"Ditangkap! _Pass _berhasil! Bola berhasil ditangkap oleh pemain bernomor delapan puluh lima! _Takekurako_ mendapat delapan yard!"

"Kid terlihat untuk melempar _passing_ lagi! Dan sekarang _receiver-_nya adalah Tetsuma, si Manusia Kereta! Tidak ada yang mampu menghentikan Tetsuma yang patuh terhadap jalurnya! Ah, Yamato berhasil menangkap tubuh Tetsuma namun masih saja terseret! Dan akhirnya, Tetsuma dapat dijatuhkan di yard lima belas dari garis tengah! _First down!_ _Takekurako_ berhak untuk menyerang empat kali lagi!"

"Musashi bersiap untuk menendang bola! Tapi, bola kembali diambil oleh Kid! Oh, ternyata tendangan itu hanya tipuan dan sebenarnya Kid akan melakukan _passing_! Tetsuma tidak mendapat penjagaan daaan... _Touchdown_! Tetsuma berhasil mencetak angka!"

8 – 8.

Pertandingan baru berjalan tiga menit. Skor kedua tim seimbang karena mereka berhasil mengincar dua poin tambahan dari _touchdown_.

"Quarter ketiga diawali dengan skor 56 – 56! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan _passing_ berkecepatan super tinggi dari Kid maupun kecepatan cahaya dari Takeru Yamato! Apa yang terjadi pada dua belas menit ketiga ini?"

"Lagi-lagi Gaou berhasil menjatuhkan tiga orang sekaligus! Arthur, Juumonji dan Banda tidak mampu menahan raksasa liar itu! Gaou langsung melesak ke tengah!"

"Tidak! _Quarterback _Karin belum sempat mengoper bolanya kepada Yamato tetapi Gaou sudah menghantam wanita itu! Ia tidak peduli siapa, tugasnya adalah menjatuhkan siapapun yang memegang bola! Yamato meneriakkan _time out!_"

Tubuh wanita itu tidak bergerak. Meskipun ia pemain _American Football_, ia tetap seorang wanita. Tubuhnya tidak sekuat laki-laki. Jika dulu Hiruma saja sampai patah tangan kanannya terkena hantaman Gaou dan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sembuh, bagaimana nasib Karin? Petugas medis dengan cepat datang ke lapangan dan mengangkat tubuh Karin dengan hati-hati ke atas tandu. Karin meringis merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat di tangan kanannya, ia sampai menangis.

"Dasar raksasa gila! Masih tega juga dia menabrak seorang wanita!" Yamato frustasi, ia sudah kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Sabar, Yamato. Kau harus berpikir jernih!" Taka mencoba menenangkan kaptennya itu.

Wasit mendekati tim yang sedang kesal ini. "Waktu _time out_ sudah berakhir, siapa _quarter back _pengganti untuk _Saikyoudai Wizards_?"

"Hashima, kau masuk!" teriak Yamato. Pemain bernomor punggung tiga ini bangun dari penantian tiga minggunya. Dan untuk pertama kali, ia jejakkan kakinya di lapangan hijau berumput dengan garis-garis melintang: Lapangan _American Football_ di turnamen _Rice Bowl_.

.

Ia memasang helm pengaman dan aura kehitaman yang amat khas menguar dari tubuhnya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

**.**

* * *

Kotak Balasan Review:

**vita**: "terus saya musti manggil author, beibhh? *merinding sendiri* kkkkk si Hirumanya terlalu blak blakan tuh! makan permen karet, minum kopi terus udah dua kali kelepasan ngomong sialan... kayaknya si Hiruma udah mulai pikun deh musti minum cerebr*fot gold *ditembakin ak47* *sekarat* A...u...thor...san...ay...o...se...ma...nga...t *teler...*"  
Ya, Hiruma sempet keseleo hampir ngomong sialan, hehehe... Kan udah ga ada orang di ruang klub, jadi dia bebas makan permen karet, minum kopi ataupun mengumpat, kayakanya dia kecapean deh terus buru-buru pulang jadi ga sempet beresin *pukpuk Hiruma*

"*bangkit dari kematian* ah iya lupa review tentang si mamori! duh hiruma tolongin mamori dong! *Inner: kalo gak si mamori di bunuh aja biar nyusul entuh setan #ketawalaknat * *teler lagi*"  
*Mamori ngegebuk vita-_chan_ pake sapu* "Enak aja aku dibikin mati biar ketemu lagi sama si setan menyebalkan itu!* Aaaa, Mamori jangan pukul vita-_chan_, dia reviewer berharga sayaaa T.T...

**Guest**: "Kok gak ada yg nyadar sihh kalo itu hiruma, terus ngapain lagi yamato deketin mamori bikin hiruma cemburu aja"  
Kan semuanya pada fokus ke pertandingan, kecuali Yamato sama Mamori tadi, hehehe... Kasian yah, Hiruma cemburu tapi ga bisa melakukan apa-apa "Dasar kau _Kusho-Chibi Author!" *_saya diberondong peluru karet Hiruma*

.

Udah apdeeeettttt! Yaah, ga kerasa udah chap 8 aja itu berarti semakin dekat detik-detik perpisahan saya dengan kalian para _reader _dan _reviewer-_san di cerita ini :') Lagian udah mau mepet deadline =A=

Enjoy this chap, _minna-san_ :D


	9. Chapter 9

For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. _Rice Bowl,_ turnamen dua tahunan tingkat universitas sudah di depan mata. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir bagi Hiruma untuk memenangkan turnamen ini bersama timnya. _'...entah mengapa, aku merasakan kemiripan dari kalian berdua...' _/_ 'Bunuh mereka!__'_

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, Anggota Saikyoudai Wizards yang lain**

Timeline: **Tahun kedua di Universitas Saikyoudai, saat _Rice Bowl_**

~oOo~

**Limited Time**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

Ia bernama Hashima Ryouichi. Orang hanya tahu ia seorang mahasiswa pindahan dari Amerika dan _quarter back _cadangan bernomor punggung tiga. Berambut oranye terang dengan wajah yang cukup dingin. Mata hijaunya terkadang menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak. Tak banyak kata dan deskripsi tentang dirinya.

Sekarang, ia turun ke lapangan menggantikan Karin untuk memenangkan pertandingan bersama _Saikyoudai Wizards._

Rambut oranye yang biasa menarik perhatian itu kini tertutup helm, menyisakan dua buah _emerald _yang berkilat nyala, haus akan kemenangan. Dengan langkah pasti, ia memasuki lapangan.

"Waktu _time out _sudah habis! Siapa pemain _Saikyoudai Wizards _bernomor punggung tiga yang sedang memasuki lapangan? Oh, ia bernama Hashima Ryouichi, _quarter back_ cadangan. Ia baru bertanding hari ini. Apakah kehadirannya dapat mengalahkan _passing_ Kid dan membawa kemenangan untuk _Saikyoudai_?"

Hiruma sudah bersiap di posisinya, ia sudah memiliki strategi melawan _Takekurako Ibabels_, terutama Gaou. Bola dipegang oleh Heracles sebagai _center line_.

"SET! HUT! HUT! HUT!"

Dengan cepat, bola berpindah tangan menuju Hiruma. Semua _lineman_ _Saikyoudai _mendorong sekuat tenaga membuat jalan untuk Yamato berlari.

"_Run_! _Saikyoudai _akan menyerang dengan _run_! Tidak, tunggu dulu... _Quarter back_ baru itu ternyata membawa bolanya sendiri ke tengah lapangan! _Rushing_! Strategi yang penuh resiko mengingat ada Gaou yang menjaga bagian tengah!"

Heracles yang menahan Gaou sudah tidak kuat lagi, pertahanannya runtuh. Dengan ganas, Gaou menyerang Hiruma yang membawa bola. Seringai kecil terlihat dari mulut—mantan—setan itu.

"Tiba-tiba Gaou terhenti! Ada apa? Woow, ternyata bola dioper kepada Arata yang bebas! Ya! Arata berlari membawa bolanya! Dua orang _lineman_ segera memblok pergerakan Arata dan dia segera melempar bola ke arah... Yamato! Yamato dengan kecepatan empat koma satu detiknya langsung melesat menuju _end zone Takekurako_! _Touchdown! _Permainan yang sangat cantik dari _Saikyoudai Wizards_!"

"Kalian pasti bisa, _Saikyoudai_!" Stadium semakin bergemuruh dengan _counter attack_ ini.

"Dua poin tambahan berhasil diraih oleh _Saikyoudai_ dari _passing_ Taka! _Takekurako_ bersiap melakukan _offense_! Kid langsung melempar bola! _Shot gun _lagi! Strategi ini cukup berhasil mengecoh _Saikyoudai!_ Bola sudah dilempar!_"_

"Jaga pemain nomor delapan puluh delapan!" teriak Hiruma dari pinggir lapangan.

"_Pass _gagal! Ikyuu berhasil memotong _pass Takekurako Ibabels_!"

"Kid bersiap melempar lagi! Oh, empat orang _receiver-_nya sudah dijaga ketat oleh _Saikyoudai_! Juumonji menghancurkan sisi kanan yang dijaga Musashi dan melakukan _sack_! Lagi-lagi _passing_ berhasil dihentikan!"

"Tinggal dua kali kesempatan _Takekurako_ untuk menyerang! Rencana apalagi yang dimiliki oleh Kid? _Snap_ sudah dilakukan dan kali ini Kid sendiri yang membawa bolanya! Yamato tidak diam saja! Ia dapat membaca strategi itu dan menahan pergerakan Kid! Kekuatan Yamato yang lebih besar dari Kid berhasil menjatuhkannya! _Takekurako_ hanya berhasil mendapatkan dua yard!"

"Butuh delapan yard lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan _first down_! Kid melempar bola dan targetnya adalah Tetsuma! Bola berhasil di tangkap oleh Tetsuma dan ia langsung ditahan oleh lima orang sekaligus! Tetsuma tidak dapat bergerak dan bola jatuh ke tanah! _Takekurako_ kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyerang lagi! _Saikyoudai's offense_!"

Hiruma melakukan _huddle_. "_Line! _Kalian hanya butuh dua detik untuk menahan _line Takekurako_. Dua detik itu cukup bagiku untuk bersiap melempar _passing _ kepada Taka. Yamato, kau jadi perisai untuk dia, dapatkan yard sebanyak-banyaknya!"

Semua pemain _Saikyoudai Wizards_ sebenarnya mempertanyakan siapa sosok sebenarnya seorang Hashima Ryouichi. Tapi untuk saat ini, mereka hanya peduli dengan satu tujuan: menangkan pertandingan hari ini dan menangkan _Rice Bowl_! Tak ada yang lebih penting selain memenuhi janji mereka kepada kapten bernomor punggung satu mereka, Hiruma Youichi.

Di mana Mamori? Ia berada di ruang rawat menemani Karin.

"_Pass_ sukses"

"Dua belas yard, _first down _untuk _Saikyoudai_!"

"_First down_!"

"Tujuh yard!"

"_Touchdown!"_

Selama dua belas menit terakhir di _quarter _empat pun, _Saikyoudai_ melakukan serangan tanpa henti. Meskipun dalam _defense_, mereka dengan cepat merebut bola dan mencetak angka. _Takekurako_ terpaksa mencetak angka dengan jalan satu-satunya: _kick _Musashi. Tendangan dari _60 Yards Magnum Kicker_ itu tidak dapat membantu banyak karena _Saikyoudai_ selalu mendapatkan _touchdown._

"_And the last golden ticket belongs to Saikyoudai Wizards! 122 – 77! Saikyoudai Wizards _masuk final!"

Teriakan bahagia memenuhi hampir tiga perempat stadium. Semua anggota _Saikyoudai _tertawa bahagia meskipun keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka. _Offense _tanpa henti sangat menguras stamina, tapi semuanya terbayar karena mereka berhasil menuju final. Hiruma tersenyum tipis, tinggal satu langkah lagi dan mereka akan memenangkan _Rice Bowl._ Lalu dia akan... menghilang.

Tim yang kalah menunduk pasrah, kekecewaan amat jelas di wajah mereka. Seorang pemain _Takekurako Ibabels_ berjalan pelan, mendekati Hiruma yang terdiam di dekat garis pinggir. Angka sepuluh tercetak di seragamnya.

"Hashima Ryouichi, kau seorang _quarter back _terhebat kedua yang pernah ku temui selain sahabat setan bodohku itu." Musashi menyodorkan tangannya untuk memberikan selamat. "Selamat atas kemenangan _Saikyoudai Wizards_, Hashima."

Hiruma membalas uluran tangan Musashi, "Terima kasih."

"Ah, seharusnya aku yang harus berterima kasih. Karena kau turun, aku dapat merasakan euforia bertanding melawan si setan bodoh itu. Aku tahu kau bukanlah dia, Hashima. Tidak mungkin si bodoh itu hidup lagi. Tapi..."

Alis Hiruma terangkat sebelah mendengar kalimat Musashi yang menggantung.

"...entah mengapa, aku merasakan kemiripan dari kalian berdua..."

Jantung Hiruma hampir berhenti mendengar kalimat lanjutan itu dari mulut Musashi.

"Hahaha, bukan hal yang mustahil di dunia ini ada dua orang yang memiliki kepribadian sama, kan? Katanya, tujuh orang kembar tersebar di seluruh dunia, berarti bukan tidak mungkin ada beberapa orang yang mempunyai pribadi yang kembar juga. Mungkin kau dan si bodoh itu salah satu kembar kepribadian, eh?"

Hanya dua kata yang meluncur dari bibir Hiruma, "Bisa jadi." Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa lagi.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke timku. Sampaikan ucapan selamatku pada Yamato. _Jaa!_" Lalu, Musashi pun berbalik dan sedikit berlari menuju timnya, meninggalkan Hiruma yang terdiam di lapangan.

'_Untung saja Orang Tua Sialan itu tidak menyadarinya! Sial! Sepertinya aku harus memikirkan cara agar anak-anak sialan tidak bertanya yang macam-macam padaku!'_

"Hashima! Ayo, ikut kami merayakan keberhasilan kita ke final dengan makan-makan di _Yakiniku's Beef Resto!_" Tiba-tiba Heracles merangkul pundak Hiruma dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut. "Yamato juga akan ikut, Taka, Ikyuu, Banba, pokoknya semuanya! Tapi, Mamori memilih untuk menemani Karin di rumah sakit. Biarkan mereka berdua, kita jadikan ini pesta para lelaki saja! Hahaha!"

Hiruma melepaskan rangkulan _line_-nya itu dan menggeleng. "Sepertinya aku tidak ikut, Heracles. Aku sangat lelah. Aku akan beristirahat di rumah saja."

"Eh?" Heracles memang melihat Hiruma yang sangat kelelahan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini merupakan pertandingan debutmu, kan? Kau sudah lama tidak main di pertandingan yang sesungguhnya jadi wajar saja jika kau kelelahan." Raut wajah Heracles sedikit kecewa.

"Maaf, yah..."

"Hahaha, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Hashima. Tapi jangan menyesal jika aku menceritakan tentang betapa lezatnya daging di restoran itu. Hahaha!"

Kemudian Hiruma menuju _bench_ dan menghampiri Yamato. "Yamato, aku pulang duluan." Belum sempat Yamato bertanya, Heracles menjelaskan keadaan Hiruma dan Yamato pun mengangguk.

Remaja berambut oranye itu pergi meninggalkan stadium yang mulai menyepi.

.

"Anezaki-_san_, kemana Hashima? Ia pulang cepat lagi?" Yamato mencari-cari sosok Hiruma di ruang klub. Ruang klub sudah sepi sore ini dan hanya ada tiga orang yang masih tinggal di ruangan itu.

"Betul, Yamato-_kun_. Sejak hari Senin kemarin, Hashima-_kun_ selalu pulang latihan sore lebih awal, entah kenapa," jawab Mamori sembari membereskan perlengkapan latihan.

"Lalu, selama lima hari ini, ia juga tidak ikut latihan pagi?" Taka pun heran, kemana _quarter back _itu? Mamori menggeleng.

Yamato mengambil tasnya dari loker dan bertanya lagi, "Apakah ia hadir di kelas mengikuti kuliah?"

Lagi-lagi Mamori menggerakan kepalanya, menandakan jawaban negatif. "Hashima-_kun_ juga tidak masuk sampai hari ini. Aku sudah mencoba menelponnya, tetapi terkadang nomornya tidak aktif atau tidak diangkat meskipun tersambung. Aku juga sudah mengirim pesan, tetapi tidak pernah dibalas." Mamori menghela napas.

"Coba kau hubungi Hashima lagi yah, Anezaki-_san. _Aku harap, besok ia dapat ikut latihan karena besok adalah latihan terakhir kita sebelum final." Yamato sudah bersiap di depan ruang klub untuk pulang, begitu juga dengan Taka.

"Baiklah, Yamato-_kun_. Aku akan menghubunginya lagi malam ini. Ayo, kita pulang!"

.

_Anezaki 'Manajer Sialan' Mamori is calling... _

_slide to answer_

Xperia Z-Ultra di samping kepalanya bergetar, mengganggu si empunya yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Dengan malas, ia mengambil _smartphone _itu dan mengecek siapa orang sialan yang berani mengganggu istirahatnya.

Foto seorang gadis manis bermata _shappire_ sedang tertawa lepas dan sebuah nama yang amat ia kenal terpampang di layar ponsel.

"Keh, si Manajer Sialan itu menelponku lagi! Tidak kapok aku mengabaikan setiap telepon dan pesannya?"

Sebenarnya, kalimat keduanya itu sangat kontradiktif dengan hatinya. Hiruma sangat ingin menjawab telepon itu dan mendengar suara lembut yang selalu menenangkannya itu. Tapi, ini adalah caranya untuk menghindari anggota _Saikyoudai Wizards_ bertanya yang macam-macam kepadanya. Itu berarti, ia tidak ikut latihan pagi dan selalu bolos kuliah. Hanya latihan sore yang ia ikuti, itu pun selalu pulang lebih awal. Lalu, ia pun harus sabar melihat minimal sepuluh _missed calls _dan lima pesan dari Mamori setiap harinya. Jika ia tidak ingin diganggu, terkadang ia pun menonaktifkan _smartphone_ miliknya.

Tidak ada cara lain.

Dua kali telepon itu masuk dan akhirnya getaran itu terhenti.

_1 new message _

_Tap to open_

Hiruma menyentuh layar dan membuka pesan tersebut.

_Hashima-_kun_, kau pulang cepat lagi yah, hari ini? Ada apa? Apakah ada masalah? Kau juga terlihat lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Jika ada masalah, mungkin kau bisa berbagi denganku untuk melepaskan sedikit bebanmu. Yaah, itu pun jika kau mau, aku tidak akan memaksa, hehehe..._

_Oh iya, usahakan kau datang yah, pada latihan besok. Besok latihan terakhir persiapan final. Banyak strategi yang Yamato -_kun _ingin diskusikan denganmu. Latihan dimulai pukul sebelas di kampus._

_Maaf mengganggu, oyasuminasai, Hashima-_kun...

Hiruma termenung melihat isi pesan dari Mamori. '_Apakah ada masalah?'_ Tentu saja ada, ia hanya memiliki waktu dua hari lagi untuk tinggal di dunia dan menyelesaikan urusannya. '..._mungkin kau bisa berbagi denganku...'_ Berbagi dengan Mamori? Hei, bagaimana bisa ia bercerita kepada orang yang menjadi obyek masalahnya?

Hiruma berdecak kesal, ia melempar ponselnya ke kasur, melipat kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya bantal. Ia menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya yang putih, tidak berpikir namun tidak juga kosong. Ia hanya merenungi sisa waktunya yang kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam.

Bosan.

Akhirnya, Hiruma bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia buka kaca jendelanya yang langsung menghadirkan pemandangan kota Deimon yang penuh kerlap-kerlip indah di malam hari. Angin malam yang dingin sesekali berhembus memasuki kamarnya, membelai rambut _spike _oranyenya, menyentuh kulit putihnya.

Malam yang cukup cerah untuk awal musim semi yang mulai memasuki Jepang. Ditambah bulan purnama yang muncul sempurna, menampakkan cahayanya yang putih bersih. Bulan yang cantik itu mampu menarik lengkungan ke atas di bibir Hiruma.

"Bulan sialan yang sangat indah. Andaikan aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaan sialanku kepada Manajer Sialan itu di malam yang seindah ini..." Hiruma sedikit terlarut dalam melankolis hatinya.

"Tch, sejak kapan aku menjadi melankolis begini?!" Hiruma hanya mendecih kecil. Ia belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkan 'sesuatu' kepada manajer kesayangannya itu. Jika ia tidak bilang, ia tidak dapat tenang. Tapi, jika ia bilang, ia akan menghilang. Pilihan yang sangat membuatnya gamang.

_Emerald_-nya masih menatap rembulan itu dalam diam.

.

_Calling Hashima Ryouichi_

_Tap to end_

Tanpa perlu diakhiri pun panggilan itu sudah berakhir dengan sendirinya. Sampai nada tunggunya habis, tidak ada jawaban dari ujung sana. Sudah dua kali Mamori menghubungi nomor Hiruma, tapi tidak pernah ada respon. Total sebelas kali ia menelpon Hiruma hari ini.

"Kenapa Hashima-_kun _tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku, sih?" Mamori sedikit kesal usaha kesekiannya tidak berhasil. Ia tidak pernah tahu kenapa lelaki yang duduk di sebelah kanannya saat di kelas itu terlihat aneh sejak pertandingan semifinal kemarin. Bagaimana ia mau bertanya jika orang itu tidak pernah datang latihan pagi, masuk kuliah dan pulang paling pertama ketika latihan sore?

Akhirnya, Mamori mengetik pesan dengan menyentuh huruf-huruf di _touchscreen _ponselnya untuk memberitahukan Hiruma tentang jadwal latihan besok, lalu menekan _'send'._

_Message has been delivered to Hashima Ryouichi_

Jika, besok Hiruma tidak datang lagi dan Yamato bertanya, setidaknya ia sudah meminta Hiruma untuk datang latihan lewat pesan.

Sudah belasan menit Mamori berganti-ganti posisi untuk tidur, namun matanya tidak mau terpejam. Menyebalkan memang di saat kita ingin beristirahat tetapi mata tidak mau menyinkron dengan keinginan. Mamori pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan menenggak segelas air yang tersedia di meja kecil sampingnya.

Cahaya putih menyelinap masuk di antara sela-sela jendela membentuk sebuah bayangan di kamarnya yang sedikit gelap.

Ah, tidak ada salahnya untuk tidur sedikit larut. Mamori berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyingkapkan gorden. Bulan purnama yang bulat sempurna menyambut kedatangannya. Ingin lebih merasakan keindahan bulan, ia membuka jendelanya dan merasakan dinginnya angin malam. Mungkin semilir angin dapat membantunya untuk terlelap, ia buka lebar-lebar daun jendela.

"Bulan yang sangat indah." Mamori tersenyum.

Bulan yang putih, dingin, namun menawan itu mengingatkannya kepada sosok kapten kesayangannya. "Hei, Hiruma..." Mamori memulai monolognya. "Apa kabarmu di sana? Baik-baik saja? Apakah di sana kau masih dapat menembakkan senjata kesayanganmu itu? Hehehe..." Ia terkikik kecil lalu terdiam cukup lama.

"Oh iya, kami sudah berhasil menuju final, loh... Tinggal sehari lagi melawan _Enma_ dan kita akan memenangkan _Rice Bowl_, itu pesanmu, kan? Apakah kau bangga melihat _Saikyoudai Wizards_ dapat maju sejauh ini tanpa dirimu? Pokoknya, kau harus menonton pertandingan kami dari sana, yaah, Hiruma..."

_Shappire_-nya masih menatap rembulan itu dalam diam.

.

Yamato pernah mendengar sebuah teori, orang yang sudah meninggal akan hidup kembali untuk menyelesaikan urusannya yang belum terselesaikan. Sebuah teori abstrak yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal untuk dirinya yang hanya percaya pada hal-hal konkrit. Ia pun tidak menghiraukan teori itu ketika sedang mengobrol ringan bersama teman-temannya di sebuah _café _dan melupakannya begitu saja.

Tapi, teori itu kembali muncul di pikirannya. Melihat sosok remaja bernomor punggung tiga yang sedang berlatih di depannya itu seolah menjadi bukti akan teori yang pernah ia abaikan dulu. _Running back _tampan ini masih tak percaya akan hal-hal gaib seperti itu. Namun, kedua _onyx-_nya tidak dapat membohonginya. Semua gerakan dan aura kepemimpinan saat bertanding melawan _Takekurako _kemarin terlalu mirip. Persis sama malah. Mungkinkah Hiruma Youichi kembali ke dunia untuk mewujudkan keinginannya yang belum terwujud dalam sosok Hashima Ryouichi? Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya.

.

Hiruma dan Yamato pulang paling akhir pada latihan terakhir hari ini. Mereka berdua mendiskusikan strategi-strategi untuk pertandingan pamungkas besok. Yamato membereskan kertas-kertas hasil diskusi mereka dan Hiruma mengambil perlengkapannya dari loker.

"Yamato, kemana Mamori?" tanya Hiruma. Ia tidak melihat manajer itu selama latihan hari ini.

"Ia sedang rapat kegiatan bersama organisasinya," jawab Yamato sembari tetap memasukkan kembali arsip-arsip tersebut ke tempatnya.

Hiruma tidak merespon jawaban Yamato. Ia sudah siap untuk pulang dan memutar knop pintu ruang klub.

"Aku pulang, Yama—"

"Tunggu dulu, Hashima! Maksudku... Hiruma Youichi."

Gerakan Hiruma terhenti. Ia mematung di depan pintu yang belum terbuka.

"Benar kan, kau adalah Hiruma Youichi?" Yamato juga menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia harus memastikan siapa sebenarnya sosok mahasiswa baru yang tiba-tiba datang ke _Saikyoudai _dan meminta masuk ke dalam tim di tengah turnamen ini.

"Apa dasarmu berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya, belum juga menghadap orang telah mengungkapkan identitasnya yang sesungguhnya.

"Banyak. Kedatanganmu yang hanya tiga hari setelah kapten kami meninggal, meminta masuk tim padahal di tengah turnamen—kau pasti tahu peraturan tidak boleh menambah daftar pemain ketika ada sebuah turnamen, bukan? Tetapi kau tetap masuk karena tahu ada satu slot yang sudah disiapkan. Bungkus bekas permen karet _mint, _semua gerakanmu di lapangan. Mana ada dua orang yang mempunyai hobi dan gerakan yang sangat mirip kecuali ia adalah satu orang sama?" jelas Yamato menyudutkannya.

Hiruma masih terdiam.

"Satu lagi, mata hijaumu yang selalu menatap _Anezaki -_san dengan pandangan yang menurutku sarat dengan kerinduan... Bukan begitu, Hashima Ryoui—bukan, Hiruma Youichi, kapten sekaligus _quarter back _bernomor punggung satu _Saikyoudai Wizards_?"

"_...teman-temanmu tidak boleh mengetahui sosok dirimu yang sebenarnya atau kau akan menghilang..._"

'_Sial! Kenapa di saat yang seperti ini?! Besok pertandingan final dan aku pun belum berani mengucapkan 'itu' kepada Manajer Sialan!'_ Hati Hiruma sangat berkecamuk. Percuma berbohong, Yamato sudah berhasil membuka topeng penyamarannya dengan bukti-bukti yang akurat. Tinggal ia menunggu tubuhnya untuk menghilang...

Ada kesempatan lima puluh banding lima puluh dalam keputusan yang dibuat Yamato sekarang. Ia ingin menemukan jawaban tentang pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya selama ini. Jika Hashima Ryouichi bukanlah Hiruma, ia tinggal bilang maaf karena dirinya terlalu terobsesi dengan mantan kaptennya itu. Tapi, jika terbukti benar?

"Lalu, untuk apa kau tahu jika aku adalah Hiruma Youichi, Rambut Liar Sialan?!" teriak Hiruma. Ia membalikan badannya menantang Yamato yang kini mematung.

"Apakah kau tahu, aku diberikan kesempatan hidup oleh si Kakek Sialan agar dapat memenangkan turnamen sialan ini bersama kalian?! Aku hanya diberi waktu sampai besok atau ketika salah satu dari anak-anak sialan itu mengetahui sosok diriku yang sebenarnya. Setelah itu, aku akan menghilang!"

"Meng... hi... lang?" Yamato tergagap mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Teorinya memang benar. Tapi, konsekuensi dari kebenaran itu adalah Hiruma akan menghilang? Mereka belum memenangkan _Rice Bowl_ jadi situasi kedua sudah terjadi. Ia mengetahui lelaki berambut oranye ini adalah Hiruma Youichi, lalu?

"Karena kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku, aku akan pergi dari dunia ini dan tidak dapat bertanding bersama kalian besok. Aku sudah menyiapkan _play _seperti yang kita diskusikan tadi. Bertandinglah tanpaku, Rambut Liar Sialan..." Hiruma tersenyum pahit.

Sebelum ia membuka pintu, ia sempat berkata, "Jangan beritahu si Manajer Sialan! Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi."

Mendengar pintu terbuka, sekelompok orang berjaket _Saikyoudai Wizards_ segera bersembunyi ke sisi lain gedung.

.

"Sialaaaan! Rambut Sialan itu sudah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya! Lalu, aku akan menghilang, begitu kan, Kakek Sialan!" Hiruma membanting pintu apartemennya. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan menghilang, mungkin malam ini?

Dilemparnya tasnya asal dan ia menjambak kesal rambut oranyenya. "Siaaaal!"

Pluk!

Sebuah kertas mendarat di ujung kakinya.

"Surat dari si Kakek Sialan lagi? Apa ia mau memberitahu akan menjemputku malam ini?" Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Selamat malam, anak muda. Sepertinya salah seorang temanmu sudah membuka penyamaran kita. Lalu, kau menduga akan tubuhmu akan menghilang sesuai aturan main kita?_

"Keh, apa maksudnya si Kakek Sialan ini?!"

_Aturan main kedua yang ku bilang, sebenarnya adalah ideku sendiri. Tuhan hanya memberikan peraturan pertama. Aku tahu bahwa kau selalu berbuat 'sedikit' jahat ketika kau masih hidup. Jadi, aku menambahkan peraturan kedua agar kau berperilaku baik. Kau mau masuk ke surga, kan? Makanya, aku buat aturan itu agar kau dapat mengubah sikap kasarmu kepada orang lain dan memiliki bekal yang dapat dibawa ke surga._

Hiruma masih belum mengerti isi surat ini.

_Jadi intinya, kau tidak akan menghilang sampai kalian memenangkan pertandingan besok. Mengerti? Menangkanlah turnamen dan manfaatkan hari terakhirmu! Selamat bertanding, anak muda!_

Lelaki ini menyeringai lebar. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Heh, Rambut Sialan! Aku akan bertanding besok!"

.

Pertandingan akbar final _Rice Bowl_ sudah di depan mata! Stadium Tokyo penuh sesak dengan ribuan penonton yang mendukung kedua tim. Lautan warna merah dan biru menghiasi tribun penonton. Beberapa stasiun TV olahraga terkenal menyiarkan langsung dari lapangan.

Semua pemain _Saikyoudai Wizards_ sudah siap untuk bertanding.

"Anezaki-_san_, kau dapat membawa alat-alat medis ini ke lapangan?" Yamato menyerahkan kotak obat pada Mamori.

"Baik, Yamato-_kun._ Aku tunggu kalian di lapangan, yah!" Gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruang tim.

"Pertandingan ini adalah pertandingan penentuan, apakah piala juara dapat direbut oleh _Enma_ atau kita dapat mempertahankan gelar kehormatan itu?" Yamato bertanya di tengah-tengah anggota _Saikyoudai_ yang melingkar. "Tentu pilihan kita hanya satu: PERTAHANKAN GELAR DAN NAIK KE PODIUM PEMENANG!"

"MENANG!" Teriakan semangat itu menggaung di ruangan.

Hiruma adalah orang pertama yang ingin segera turun ke lapangan. Pada pertandingan ini, ia akan bermain penuh. Karin belum juga pulih dari cederanya. Ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan—

"Tunggu!" Sebuah perintah menahan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Benar, kau adalah Hiruma-_san_?" tanya Ikyuu.

"Darimana kalian tahu?"

Juumonji menjawab mewakili seluruh anggota. "Kami tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian berdua kemarin sehabis latihan. Tadinya, kami kembali untuk mengajakmu dan Yamato pergi ke makam Hiruma Youichi. Tapi, terdengar keributan dari dalam ruang klub dan kami memutuskan untuk diam dulu di luar. Ternyata, orang yang mau kami kunjungi berada di dalam."

"Lalu kami mengkonfirmasi kepada Yamato, apakah semua yang kami dengar adalah benar? Kami sedikit tidak percaya dan ingin mendengar langsung dari mulutmu, Hiruma..." lanjut Taka.

"Keh, percuma juga aku berbohong. Kalian sudah tahu semuanya. Yang penting, kita menangkan pertandingan hari ini, Anak-anak Sialan!" Senyuman terkembang di wajah semua anggota.

BUK!

Sebuah tonjokan melayang ke arah wajah Hiruma. "Sampah! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, hah?!" Agon berteriak di depan Hiruma, ia menahan napasnya agar tidak terbawa emosi.

Hiruma menghapus darah yang sedikit keluar dari ujung bibirnya. "Dasar _Dread_ Sialan! Aku terikat sebuah peraturan sialan! Sekarang, aturan sialan itu sudah tidak berlaku!"

"Dasar kau sampah! Jika kau bilang lebih awal, mungkin kita berdua dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan semua tim sampah kemarin!"

"Kekekek! Kau merindukanku, _Dread _Sialan? Lupakan masa lalu, _Dread_ Sialan! Kita hancurkan _Enma Fires_ sialan itu hari ini!"

"Cih! Jika kau tidak dapat memenangkan pertandingan hari ini, aku berjanji kau akan merasakan kematian untuk kedua kalinya, Sampah!"

Semua anggota _Saikyoudai Wizards_ dalam kondisi terbaiknya untuk memenangkan _Rice Bowl_.

"Pimpin kami menuju kemenangan, Kapten!" Ikyuu menyerahkan seragam _American Football_ bernomor punggung satunya dan _Carbine M-16_, senapan api laras panjang yang sudah lama tidak ia genggam.

Hiruma mengambil dua benda itu dan seringai sangat lebar terbentuk di wajahnya. "Bunuh mereka! YAA-HAA!"

"YAA-HAA!"

.

"Lama sekali mereka di ruang tim, apa aku harus menyusul mereka?" Mamori gelisah, sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai tapi tidak ada satu pun pemain _Saikyoudai _yang tampak.

Tiga puluh orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya muncul dan sebelas orang langsung menuju ke lapangan. Ia memperhatikan pemain yang turun hari ini. Mamori tidak percaya, _shappire-_nya menangkap nomor yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat berada di lapangan.

Nomor satu.

_Emerald_ itu yang tersisa dari seseorang yang memakai nomor tersebut. Di belakangnya, ada sebuah bayangan yang amat dirindukannya.

"Hi.. ru.. ma.."

.

Air matanya mengalir bersamaan dengan ditiupnya peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

**.**

* * *

Kotak Balasan Review:

**Farahpark**: "kyaaaaa hiruma main, ketauan gx ya kalo itu hiruma... penasaran sama endingnya, ehh iya ff ni ngingetin aku sama beberapa film hahahaha... oh ya nanti hashima ketauan gx ya kalo sebenernya dia itu hiruma, yamato ada perasaan kah sama mamori... bnyak nanya ya hahha yaudah lanjut ceritanya :)"

Pemain Saikyoudai sebenernya penasaran, siapa sih sebenernya si Hashima itu? Tapi, semuanya fokus ke pertandingan. Emang fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film, udah saya jelasin di chap 2, tapi tenang aja, endingnya ga bakal mirip ko, murni dari otak saya, hehehe... Yamato punya perasaan sama Mamori? Entar juga bakalan ketauan, hihihi... Okee, ini sudah lanjut ceritanya, farahpark-_ssi_ :D

**Hyuuzu Youri**: "Halo Author-san, awalnya aku ga niat buat ngikutin fic ini gara2 Hiruma meninggal *ga suka baca fic HiruMamo yg mereka meninggal*, tapi karena fic ini bagus aku jadi ngikutin dan suka. hehehe *maaf curcol* Alasan yg dibuat Hiruma bikin aku inget Kakashi, author-san suka Kakashi ya? *sok tau* di fic ada cerita Banba melawan Kurita, bukankah Kurita itu ikutnya di tim Enma ya? overall fic ini bagus dan aku suka, Keep Writing Author-san and update :-)"

Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi seneng nyiksa Hiruma, hahaha! *ditembak Hiruma* *ga kena* *Hiruma ngambek* Waaah, makasih banget kamu suka sama fic ini, jadi terharu :') Ehehehe, tebakan anda benar sekali! Saya emang suka sama Kakashi, makanya _penname_ saya juga 'Hatake' :p Oh iya, masalah Banba vs Kurita, udah saya koreksi ko. Makasih koreksinya, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan itu, maklum saya nulis chap itu udah tengah malam dan pagi-pagi langsung publish karena harus berangkat kerja tanpa saya cek ulang, sekali lagi maaf yaah *bow* Yosh, terima kasih atas dukungannya :D

**vinkaedwina**: "lanjutkannnn! penasaran ama kelanjutan hiruma sbg quarterback di tengah2 pertandingan ;p"

Sudah saya lanjutkaaaan~ Maaf yah kalo jalan pertandingannya ga begitu detail, saya punya kelemahan mendeskripsikan jalannya pertandingan. Anyway, thx for reading and reviewing :)

**Mayou Fietry**: mou... kenapa review aku chap kemaren ga masuk :3 #bantinghape  
lanjutkan ya! saia masih berharap hiruma hidup lagi T.T #manamungkin lalu... kalo kamu ga yakin soal keahlian kamu waktu deskripsiin pertandingan, mending skip aja, atau tulis bagian penting aja dalam satu paragraf. yamato, jauhi Mamori sekarang! #ditendang gomen T.T"

Reviewnya ga masuk? Mungkin jaringan internet Mayou sedang bermasalah kemaren, hehe.. Hapenya jangan dibanting, buat saya aja *nangkep hp* Jalannya pertandingan ga bisa saya skip, soalnya ada beberapa kunci deskripsi, tapi emang sayanya yang dudul ga bisa deskrip T.T Udah saya siasati biar Sanada ajah yang nyeritain jalannya pertandingan, saya mah udah nyeraaaah... Yamato jangan ditendang, dia kan kaka saya *ngarep*

**vita**: "yeay apdet! bagian Hirumamonya bikin saya kekikikan sendiri *mereka so sweet banget !*tapi si yamato ngeselin banget! udah tau si mamori punya hiruma masih aja di gebet! *temen makan temen tuh* author san coba liat lagi deh tadi saya baca kurita lawan banba bukannya pertandingannya sakyodai lawan takekurako yah? udah mau tamat! jangan dong!*maksa untuk ke sekian kali* sekian review saya! semangat terus, ya-ha!"

Hirumamo emang so sweeeet, saya aja ngiri, huehehe... Biasa lah anak muda, kalo ada kesempatan liat cewe nganggur, ya dideketin *ditabrak Yamato pake _Caesar's Charge_* *meleset lagi* Kurita lawan Banba udah saya jawab yah di jawaban reviewnya Hyuuzu Youri *bow* Vita-_chan_, setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, huaaaa :'( Yosh! Pasti saya akan tetap semangat!

**Guest**: "saya datang mereview chapter 8! ada yang aneh nih chapter masalah pertandingannya bukannya rice bowl itu tim-tim universitas di adu, tim-tim semi-pro juga diadu terus yang menangnya baru ikut rice bowl kok disini malah... lupakanlah tapi fic ini seru banget!"

Iya Guest-_san_, saya baru tau pas lagi menggarap chap 3. Harusnya _X-league_ dulu baru kedua pemenang dari tim uni sama tim semipro ketemu di _Rice Bowl_, sama kayak _Christmast Bowl_, pertandingan pemenang wilayah Kanto sama Kansai bertemu. Tapi, apa daya cerita udah kelanjur publish dan udah ditulis Rice Bowl =A= Nasi udah jadi bubur, jadi tinggal dikasih ayam, kacang, kecap, kerupuk biar tambah enak! Hehehe... Makasih udah mampir dan review :D

**Aika Licht Youichi**: "kyaaa kenapa bersambung? Hiruma udah terjun ke lapangan, bakalan seru nih. Oh iya, tetap semangat ya namatin nih fict. Emangnya tanggal berapa deadline-nya? O.o"

Bersambung biar Aika-chan penasaran, hihihi... So pasti saya semangat untuk menyelesaikan fic ini! *pasang iket kepala* Deadlinenya besook... mudah-mudahan kekejar, doain yaah :)

**Guest**: "Ahhh pengen cepet-cepet baca kelanjutannya, ayooo hiruma semangat!"

Sudah saya _update_ kelanjutannya~ :D

.

_Scene _waktu Hiruma dan Mamori menatap bulan yang sama itu sinetron abisss! Hahaha... But, I hope you can enjoy this chap, guys :) *lagi nyiapin tissue buat nangis gara-gara mau pisah sama kalian*


	10. Chapter 10

For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. _Rice Bowl,_ turnamen dua tahunan tingkat universitas sudah di depan mata. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir bagi Hiruma untuk memenangkan turnamen ini bersama timnya. _'Mamori-__san_, bangun!' /_ 'Anezaki-_san_! Kemana kau?!__'_

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, Anggota Saikyoudai Wizards yang lain**

Timeline: **Tahun kedua di Universitas Saikyoudai, saat _Rice Bowl_**

~oOo~

**Limited Time**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, namun bayangan itu tidak hilang dari penglihatannya. Tanda bukan ilusinya semata. Bayangan itu sungguh nyata sekaligus kabur, membentuk sosok yang hanya hadir dalam mimpinya, kini berada di depannya. Aliran bening itu terus membasahi pipinya, sebagai ungkapan rasa rindu yang tak tahu harus berlabuh kemana. Semua hiruk pikuk stadium sama sekali tak didengarnya, ia hanya mendengar suara _husky _itu berteriak memberikan perintah, suara yang pernah didengarnya dalam mimpi saat ia tertidur malam itu. Kosong yang ia dapat saat itu, tapi kini jelas di depan matanya.

_Emerald. _Ah, kedua manik indah itu yang mampu menghipnotisnya, ternyata memang hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang ia cintai. Mata itu berkilat tajam, mengintimidasi lawan. Tapi, itulah yang gadis itu rindukan.

Tidak ada yang memberitahu Mamori, siapa jati diri yang sebenarnya dari Hashima Ryouichi, tidak Yamato tidak juga yang lain. Tapi intuisinya yang berkata, hati kecilnya yang berucap, mata batinnya yang melihat. Sosok itu adalah Hiruma Youichi, kapten berambut _spike blonde_ dengan seringainya yang khas, yang menghembuskan napas terakhirnya ketika menyatakan perasaannya melalui kode jari sebulan yang lalu.

Hiruma Youichi-_nya..._

Mamori pergi meninggalkan lapangan, ia berlari menuju ruang tim dengan menahan isak. Bodoh! Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ia tak tahu mengapa, badannya bergerak tanpa komandonya. Orang yang sudah lama ia harapkan kehadirannya kembali sekarang sudah di dekatnya, meski hanya bayangan di belakang tubuh orang lain. Tapi, mengapa ia justru berlari menjauhinya? Ia takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya kapten kesayangannya itu sangat dekat dengan dirinya? Setiap hari mengawasinya, menjaganya, bahkan menyelamatkannya saat diganggu oleh preman sampai babak belur, mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri?

Hatinya yang tidak siap. Hatinya yang masih rapuh harus menerima kenyataan yang sungguh mendadak ini. Entah hatinya menjadi kuat atau justru semakin merapuh, gadis itu tidak tahu.

Dibukanya pintu ruangan dan ditutupnya dengan keras. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke meja kecil dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Meluapkan kesedihan, penyesalan dan semua kerinduannya. Mamori menyesali ketidakpekaannya. Kenapa ia begitu lambat menyadari bahwa Hashima sebenarnya adalah Hiruma? Sama seperti ia yang baru mengetahui bahwa _running back Deimon Devil Bats_ bernomor punggung dua puluh satu yang dijuluki _Eyeshield 21_ sebenarnya adalah 'adik'nya sendiri, Kobayakawa Sena. Kenapa ia tidak peka kepada orang-orang yang ia kasihi?

"Hiruma bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal bahwa Hashima Ryouichi itu adalah dirimu?!"

Terputar kembali fragmen-fragmen momen saat ia bersama Hiruma. Saat pertemuan pertama mereka di SMU _Deimon_ sebagai musuh, saat Mamori mengajukkan diri sebagai manajer _Devil Bats_ terkena akal bulus Hiruma, saat dirinya masuk ke Universitas _Saikyoudai_ bersama dengan setan jabrik itu, saat dirinya diselamatkan dari tabrakan truk yang menyebabkan Hiruma tewas.

Semakin lama ingatan-ingatan itu muncul, semakin keras isakannya. Beruntung tidak ada orang di sini. Semuanya sibuk bertanding. Dentuman-dentuman euforia pertandingan sudah tidak ia gubris. Ia terlarut dalam tangisnya dan semakin lama isakannya semakin pelan. Lalu, terhenti sama sekali. Rupanya, Mamori terlalu lama dan lelah untuk menangis sehingga tanpa sadar, ia tertidur di atas meja dengan menyisakan beberapa butir air mata di pelupuk matanya. Sesekali terdengar "Hiruma, aku merindukanmu..." dalam igauannya.

.

Seseorang berjalan mendekati pintu ruang tim _Saikyoudai, _meninggalkan lapangan yang sedang diliputi kebahagiaan atas kemenangan tipis _Saikyoudai Wizards _dari _Enma Fires. _Ia membuka pintu ruangan dengan perlahan. Ia sedikit kaget mendapati seorang gadis yang sedang terlelap di sana. Ia dekati gadis itu dan kedua maniknya dapat melihat sisa-sisa air mata di mata sang gadis. Lelaki itu tersenyum pahit. Ia belai rambut _auburn_ di depannya dengan penuh kelembutan. Sesekali terlihat ia menggumam sesuatu, tidak terlalu jelas karena frekuensinya terlalu kecil untuk ditangkap oleh telinga. Dipandanginya wajah manis gadis itu, kelopak matanya sedang terpejam dan lelaki itu sangat yakin di dalamnya tertanam dua manik_ shappire _yang begitu indah, keping yang dapat mengubah hatinya yang keras menjadi selembut kapas, mengubah harinya yang hitam menjadi penuh warna.

Dari lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di meja, lelaki itu bertanya, berapa lama gadis itu menangis sampai air matanya berjatuhan seperti ini? Dirinya dihujam perasaan bersalah. Karena ia lah penyebab gadis itu menitikkan air matanya lagi.

Tanpa suara, ia geser sebuah kursi ke dekat gadis itu. Ia ambil beberapa lembar kertas dan menulis sesuatu di sana. Dilipatnya kertas itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam loker pemain. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia tatap wajah gadis itu dan mencium keningnya dalam sunyi.

Ia melirih, "Maafkan aku, Mamori..."

Dan lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menengok ke belakang.

.

"Mamori-_san_, bangun!" Ikyuu sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Mamori.

"Ngngng..." Mamori akhirnya bangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Syukurlah kau bangun, Anezaki-_san_. Aku kira kau pingsan entah di mana," ujar Taka. "Kami sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana. Ternyata, kau tertidur di sini."

Mamori membetulkan posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk menyender di kursi. "Memangnya, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Ia menatap sekeliling, semua anggota _Saikyoudai_ ada di ruangan.

"Sepertinya sejak pertandingan dimulai. Sekitar satu jam kau tertidur di sini. Kau sedang lelah, Anezaki -_san_?" Sekarang giliran Yamato bertanya. Yamato melihat mata Mamori yang sedikit sembab, tapi ia tidak bertanya mengapa.

Mamori tidak ingat mengapa ia tertidur di sini, mungkin karena ia baru saja terbangun. "Ah, mungkin. Aku sangat lelah mengurusi kalian semua."

"Hahaha! Lelahmu itu terbayar, Mamori! Hasil kerja kerasmu mengurusi kami terbayar dengan keluarnya _Saikyoudai Wizards_ sebagai juara _Rice Bowl_!" Heracles sedikit berteriak mengabarkan kabar bahagia ini kepada manajernya.

Mata Mamori melebar. "Benarkah?"

"Betul sekali, Mamori-_san_! Kau tahu, skor kita saling menyusul satu sama lain! Tidak ada yang mau mengalah! Kami menang dengan perbedaan skor yang sangat tipis sekali, 58 – 57!" Ikyuu menjelaskan jalannya pertandingan dengan semangat. "Untung saja tangkapan Taka-_san_ sangat hebat, sampai Monta, si Monyet itu tidak dapat melampauinya. Yamato-_san_ juga sangat hebat! Meskipun Sena dapat menyamai kecepatannya larinya, tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan_ Caesar's Charge_! Banba-_san, _Juumonji dan semua _lineman _dapat menahan Kurita-_san_! Juga, Hiruma-_sa_—ADUUUH!"

Juumonji menginjak kaki Ikyuu yang hampir kelepasan berbicara.

"Eh, ada apa, Ikyuu-_kun_?"

Ikyuu mengusap-ngusap kakinya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Mamori -_san_. Kakiku terkena ujung meja, hehehe..." Ikyuu menyengir terpaksa.

"Ayo, kita menuju lapangan! Upacara penutupan akan segera dimulai!" ajak Yamato sembari meninggalkan ruangan lalu diikuti oleh yang lain.

.

Upacara penutupan dibuka dengan penyerahan gelar pemain terbaik di posisi masing-masing. Dapat dipastikan, pemain _Saikyoudai Wizards_ hampir merebut semua penghargaan, seperti _Best Receiver _oleh Honjou Taka dan _Best Corner Back_ oleh Hyosokawa Ikyuu.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Ketua panitia mengumumkan pemain yang mendapat gelar _MVP_. "Penyerahan gelar _Most Valuable Player_ tahun ini jatuh pada...

.

.

Takeru Yamato dari _Saikyoudai Wizards_!"

Sesuai ekspektasi semua orang. Yamato pun naik ke atas podium untuk mengambil penghargaannya diiringi gemuruh tepuk tangan dari seluruh stadium.

Di lorong stadium, seorang remaja lelaki berambut oranye menyender pada tembok, masih memakai seragam _American Football-_nya, kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena tertutup bayangan dari gedung dan hanya sedikit tersinari oleh cahaya matahari senja. Tetapi, dapat terlihat dengan jelas sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya, aku dapat meninggalkan mereka dengan tenang. Si Rambut Sialan itu pasti dapat menjaga dan memajukan tim sialan ini..."

Dan ketika pengumuman juara pertama _Rice Bowl_, ia membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan dalam hening, meninggalkan stadium yang masih ramai.

Ia pergi...

Untuk selamanya...

.

"Silakan kapten _Saikyoudai Wizards_ naik ke atas podium untuk menerima piala juara!"

'_Kapten?'_ Kesadaran Mamori baru pulih seluruhnya. _'Kapten _Saikyoudai_ adalah Hiruma Youichi... Hiruma?'_ Sel-sel otaknya mulai menyambung dan menampilkan adegan awal pertandingan.

Seragam bernomor punggung satu itu...

_Emerald _itu...

Seringai itu...

Suara _husky _itu...

Bayangan Hiruma itu...

"Hiruma? Dimana dia?" Mamori baru tersadar, ada seseorang yang hilang di antara mereka. Ia menyeruak di antara barisan, keping kebiruannya menyisir seluruh barisan, mencari sebuah sosok yang ia sebutkan namanya. Semua anggota yang ia tanyai menggeleng, tidak ada yang tahu di mana Hiruma sejak peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir ditiup.

"Hiruma? Hiruma! HIRUMA!" Ia harus menemukan lelaki itu. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia tanyakan dan ceritakan kepadanya. Mamori berlari meninggalkan lapangan dan segera mencari Hiruma. Mungkin saja Hiruma kelelahan dan kembali ke ruangan, bukan?

"Taka, Anezaki-_san_ mau pergi kemana?" Yamato yang baru saja turun dari podium melihat Mamori tergesa-gesa keluar lapangan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yamato. Anezaki-_san_ bertanya-tanya tentang Hiruma dan mungkin berusaha mencarinya."

Yamato menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Sial! Siapa yang memberitahunya tentang Hiruma?!" Tidak ada yang menjawab, itu artinya tidak seorang pun yang melakukannya. Yamato berkesimpulan, Mamori menyadari hal itu dengan sendirinya.

.

BRAK!

"Hiruma!" Mamori membanting pintu ruang tim dengan keras. Di dalam, tidak ada sosok yang ia harapkan. Ruangan itu kosong, hanya terdapat beberapa tas berisi seragam anggota dan loker-loker yang terkunci. Mamori mencari sesuatu, mungkin saja ia mendapat sebuah petunjuk yang memberi tahu tentang posisi Hiruma saat ini.

Nihil.

Tak ada satu pun petunjuk yang ada. Tapi hei, sebuah pintu loker berderit mengeluarkan suara cicitan kecil, tandanya loker itu tidak terkunci. Mamori menghampiri loker yang berada di dekat meja itu lalu membuka pintunya.

_Carbine M-16_, senjata api kesayangan Hiruma tersender di dalamnya. Di dekatnya, terselip beberapa lembar kertas yang dilipat dua. Mamori mengambil surat itu dan mulai membaca. Semakin lama ia membaca, semakin mengabur penglihatannya tertutup oleh genangan air mata.

_Heh, Anak-anak Sialan! Selamat atas kemenangan kalian di _Rice Bowl _tahun ini... Tanpa kalian, aku sendirian tidak akan bisa mempertahankan gelar sialan itu... Terima kasih..._

_Oh iya, aku belum pernah berterima kasih juga kepada kalian atas tahun-tahun kita berada di tim _Saikyoudai Wizards _sialan ini. Aku tahu, sudah sangat terlambat untukku mengucapkan kalimat sialan itu. Tapi, lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali, bukan?_

_Ingat, aku hanya akan menulis ini sekali saja. Jadi, ingat kata-kataku!_

_Terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian selama ini. Kita bukan hanya sebuah tim _amefuto_, tapi juga sebuah keluarga baru yang utuh yang belum pernah aku rasakan selain bersama kalian dan _Deimon Devil Bats_ dulu._

_Terima kasih atas ketersediaan kalian mengikuti latihan neraka dariku. Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi aku sebenarnya tahu kalian sungguh sangat tersiksa mengikuti cara sialanku. Bagian permintaan maaf sialan kita lanjutkan nanti. Yang penting, kalian sudah tahu kenapa aku berbuat demikian. Karena aku ingin melihat kalian lebih maju dan dapat menjadi atlet _amefuto _yang hebat!_

_Terima kasih kalian telah menganggapku sebagai seorang 'teman'. Yaah, meskipun kalian tanpa izinku memberiku istilah sialan itu, tak apalah. Terima kasih karena kalian bukan menganggapku hanya sekedar kapten, tapi seseorang yang kalian rindukan ketika kalian merasa kehilangan._

_Dan terima kasih karena kalian telah memenangkan turnamen sialan ini. Berarti, urusanku sudah selesai di dunia ini. Jagalah _Saikyoudai Wizards_ seperti kalian menjaga keluarga kalian sendiri. Hancurkan semua tim lawan! Jika tidak, akan ku tembak kalian dari surga! Kekekek! Ah ya, aku sudah merestui si Rambut Sialan sebagai kapten baru kalian._

_Hanya ada satu permintaan maafku, maafkan aku karena sedikit banyak aku sudah menyusahkan kalian. Menyusahkan bagaimana? Pasti kalian yang lebih tahu bagaimana mengesalkannya aku. Kalian harus memaafkanku! Jika tidak, arwahku akan turun ke bumi dan menggentayangi kalian siang dan malam, kekekek!_

_Yaa-Haa~!_

_Tertanda, Hiruma Youichi  
Kapten dan QB #1 _Saikyoudai Wizards

Surat itu terjatuh dari tangan Mamori seiring dengan ambruknya tubuh gadis itu ke lantai. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya menahan tangis yang kian menderas. Semua anggota _Saikyoudai_ sudah tiba di ruang tim. Yamato mengambil surat itu dan membacakannya dengan perlahan agar semua orang mendengar.

Hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara kecuali Yamato dan isakan Mamori. Semua kepala tertunduk pasrah.

Sampai pada akhir surat, ia melihat lembaran terakhir surat itu. Surat untuk Mamori.

Yamato menyerahkan surat itu dengan hati-hati kepada Mamori. "Untukmu."

Mamori membaca surat itu dan semakin bergetar tubuhnya.

_Untuk Manajer Sialan, jangan menangis lagi! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang wajahmu jelek jika habis menangis, kekekek! Pesanku, jangan terlalu banyak makan kue-sus-sialan itu lagi! Nanti badanmu gendut dan tidak akan ada laki-laki yang suka padamu! Kecuali aku..._

_Tertawalah, Manajer Sialan! Tertawa lepaslah seperti saat kau berhasil mengakaliku dengan trik sialanmu, seperti saat kita memenangkan pertandingan sialan, seperti saat kau bersamaku..._

_Hiduplah bahagia. Karena bahagiamu itu adalah bahagiaku juga. Aku ingin selalu melihat senyuman dari gadis yang aku cintai dari surga nanti. Aku tidak akan dapat lagi mengejekmu, menyuruhmu, menertawakanmu, atau menjagamu. Jadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik! Jangan sampai kau pulang sendirian lagi malam-malam kalau kau tidak ingin melihat ada seseorang yang terluka karena ketidakhatihatianmu itu!_

_Ragaku memang tidak ada di sisimu, tapi kau akan selalu merasakan kehadiranku tiap kali kau mengingatku..._

_Tersenyumlah, Anezaki Mamori..._

_Tertanda, orang yang selalu menyayangimu dari jauh  
Hiruma Youichi_

Tidak! Mamori tidak ingin perpisahan yang seperti ini! Perpisahan ini terlalu menyakitkan! Ia lempar sembarang surat itu dan berlari ke luar ruangan. Setidaknya, ia ingin menatap manik kehijauan itu, melihat seringai itu, mendengar kekehan itu, mendengar panggilan 'Manajer Sialan' terucap dari bibir Hiruma untuk yang terakhir kali. Tuhan, izinkanlah aku bertemu dengannya meski hanya sebentar!

"Anezaki-_san_! Kemana kau?!" Yamato terkejut melihat Mamori yang langsung melesat ke luar. Pertanyaannya tidak mendapat jawaban karena Mamori semakin menjauh.

Doa seorang 'malaikat' tidak pernah ditolak Tuhan, bukan? Di ujung sebuah lorong stadium yang sepi, Mamori melihat siluet remaja lelaki berambut _spike_ oranye sedang berjalan perlahan seolah menuju matahari yang sedang tenggelam. Nomor satu tercetak di punggungnya. Ia berlari ke arah lelaki itu sembari terus meneriakan namanya. "Hiruma!"

Langkah lelaki itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara wanita yang ia rindukan. Ia menoleh, rambut _auburn_ gadis itu tertiup angin efeknya berlari.

"Hiruma!"

Semakin jelas panggilan itu, semakin jelas perubahan sosok Hashima Ryouichi.

"Hiruma!"

Rambut oranye itu berubah menjadi kuning keemasan ditempa sinar matahari.

"Hiruma!"

Kedua telinganya berubah menjadi berujung lancip dan dua buah _piercing _perak menggantung di sana.

"Hiruma!"

Tubuhnya mulai meninggi, menjadi sebuah postur tubuhnya yang sebenarnya.

"Hiruma!"

Wajahnya perlahan berganti menjadi wajah manusia setengah setan yang tampan, lengkap dengan giginya yang runcing.

Hanya _emerald_ yang tidak berganti karena memang iris kehijauan itu ia miliki sedari awal.

Tubuhnya menangkap sebuah pelukan yang menabraknya.

"Hi-Hi-Hiruma... Kau jangan pergi lagi... Aku merindukanmu, Hiruma..." Total sudah tiga kali Mamori menangis hari ini. Ia benamkan wajahnya di dada Hiruma yang bidang. Wajah kaget Hiruma melembut, berubah menjadi raut wajah yang tidak rela untuk pergi. Dibelainya rambut berwarna kecoklatan yang amat halus di antara jemari jenjangnya itu. "Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana, Manajer Sialan..."

"Ka-kau akan pergi dari du-dunia ini, kan?" Mamori masih membenamkan wajahnya pada pelukannya. Ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang memeluk Hiruma. Ia menyesap aroma mint ini, aroma mint yang selalu dapat menenangkannya.

Tangan kekar Hiruma melepaskan wajah Mamori dari tubuhnya dengan sangat halus, membuat kedua _shappire _Mamori menatap kedua mata hijaunya. "Kekekek, seperti yang aku tulis di surat sialan itu, wajahmu sangat jelek sehabis menangis, Manajer Sialan..." Hiruma menyering—tidak, ia tersenyum. Ia tidak menyeringai menampakkan deretan giginya yang runcing, ia hanya tersenyum pada Mamori.

Tidak ada pipi yang menggembung seperti yang biasa Mamori tampilkan ketika diledek oleh Hiruma. Hanya ada dirinya yang sedang menahan tangisnya. Ia tatap lamat-lamat kedua _emerald _di wajah Hiruma, ia temukan kerinduan yang sama seperti dirinya di sana. Ia tidak sendirian, Hiruma juga merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Manajer Sialan... Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana karena aku akan selalu di sini," Hiruma menunjuk dahi Mamori, "dan di sini..." Jari kurus itu menunjuk ke arah dada Mamori. "Begitu juga dirimu, Manajer Sialan..."

"Ta-tapi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku sejak kita pertama kali bertemu dalam sosokmu sebagai Hashima, Kapten Bodoh?!"

"Sudah berani mengumpat rupanya, mahasiswi teladan sialan kita ini, kekekek! Saat itu aku terikat sebuah peraturan sialan dan ternyata aturan sialan itu hanya sebuah kebohongan. Aku baru mengetahuinya kemarin malam."

Mamori menunjukkan gestur ingin tahu lebih jauh. "Aturan sialan jika ada di antara kalian yang mengetahui siapa aku sesungguhnya, maka aku akan langsung menghilang. Tapi ternyata, aturan sialan itu hanya rekayasa si Kakek Sialan! Ia berkata agar aku dapat berperilaku baik dan masuk ke surga. Dasar sialan si Kakek Sialan itu!"

Ah, wajah tampan yang sedang bercerita itu sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Umpatan khas dari setan jabrik ini juga sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Mamori sedikit tersenyum mendengar alasan itu. "Bukankah itu berarti Kakek itu amat baik kepadamu, Hiruma? Ia ingin kau bahagia di surga..."

Hiruma terdiam sejenak. "Hei, kau benar juga, Manajer Sialan! Mungkin aku akan berterima kasih pada Kakek Sialan itu nanti. Dan kau pasti akan masuk ke surga dengan mudah, tidak sepertiku yang harus diberi syarat dulu. Lalu, kita akan bertemu lagi di surga..."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, air matanya hendak tumpah lagi. Hiruma melihat air yang mulai menggenang lagi di pelupuk mata Mamori. "Hei, hei! Jangan menangis, Manajer Sialan... Tersenyumlah... Bahagialah..." Mamori semakin erat memeluk lelaki itu dan Hiruma pun membalas pelukan itu. Di ujung matanya, Hiruma menangkap sesosok seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh. Terlintas ide di benaknya.

"Bahagialah, Manajer Sialan... Aku rasa si Rambut Liar Sialan itu bukan calon yang buruk untukmu. Aku yakin ia akan dapat membahagiakanmu..."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi, Hiruma! Aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu, Hiruma!"

Hiruma dapat merasakan waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi, sampai matahari dengan sempurna pergi ke balik dunia belahan lain. "Aku juga... mencintaimu... Anezaki Mamori..." Keluar sudah kalimat yang sangat ia ingin ucapkan dari mulutnya sendiri. Waktunya sudah habis bersamaan dengan warna oranye dari langit yang mulai dimakan oleh hitam.

Disentuhnya dagu gadis itu, ditatapnya keping kebiruan itu untuk terakhir kali, ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mamori, napas beraroma vanilla dari Mamori terhembus memenuhi indera penciumannya. Juga sebaliknya, aroma mint yang menguar dari mantan komandan dari neraka ini tercium oleh sang gadis. Hiruma menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir merah di hadapannya dengan penuh kelembutan, ia rasakan sensasi hangat air mata Mamori yang menjalar di pipinya, sensasi hangat yang memenuhi hatinya dan kelegaan yang dapat melepaskan jiwanya.

Kilau-kilau cahaya seperti kunang-kunang menggantikan tubuh Hiruma. Mulai dari kakinya lalu naik perlahan ke atas. Kali ini, ia benar-benar akan menghilang! Ciuman penuh rindu itu hanya berlangsung sampai kilauan cahaya mulai sampai pada bagian pinggang. "Bahagialah, Mamori..." Hiruma tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ketika gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba menahan agar Hiruma tidak pergi—

DESH!

—seluruh tubuh Hiruma sudah berubah menjadi ribuan kunang-kunang yang berkelip indah dilatari oleh langit malam. Kunang-kunang itu terbang menuju langit dan meninggalkan Mamori yang membeku.

"Hiruma? HIRUMAAA!" Tangisan itu memecah keheningan malam yang baru mulai datang. Mamori terduduk berlutut memandangi tangannya, masih dapat ia rasakan kehangatan tubuh Hiruma, masih dapat ia rasakan manis di bibirnya, masih dapat ia cium wangi mint itu, dan seseorang yang menjadi asal semua itu kini sudah menghilang. Meninggalkan dirinya dan dunia ini.

Mamori menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sakit, amat sakit yang hatinya rasakan sekarang. Mendengar lima buah kata yang akhirnya terucap dari bibir Hiruma, lima buah kata yang tidak akan pernah ia dengar lagi selamanya.

Seseorang dengan rambut agak berantakan berwarna hitam yang menonton semua adegan itu berjalan tanpa suara mendekati Mamori. Ia juga berlutut dan menutupi tubuh gadis itu dengan jaketnya, melindunginya dari angin dingin yang mulai berhembus. Ia membantu Mamori untuk berdiri dan melangkah.

"Kita pulang, Anezaki-_san_..."

.

Dan malam itu menjadi saksi sebuah cerita baru akan dimulai.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

**.**

* * *

Kotak Balasan Review:

**vita**: "tbcnya selalu disaat saat yang seru! ga terima ga terima ga terima! agon! enak bener ngenonjok anak coret-setan-coret orang!* ditembak pake ak47* udah lama ga ngeliat tuh ya-ha! akhirnya muncul juga... ;( beneran mau udahan yah nih fic? cepet banget yah waktu berlalu *orang tua mode:on* padahal saya suka banget fic ini sayang banget udah mau tamat... tapi tetep semangat yah bikin ficnya, author-san apalagi yang pairnya HiruMamo! FIGHTING!"

Wuahahaha, namanya juga tbc, pasti selalu dipotong pas adegan yang gantung, vita-_chan_, hehehe... Agonnya malu tuuuh ketauan dia sebenernya kangen sama Hiruma, hihihihi *digebuk Agon* *ga kena* Ahaha, saya selalu ga kena mulu kalau mau diapa-apain, hehehe... Saya mengeluarkan "Yaa-Haa!" juga akhirnya... Udah sebulan looh perjalanan fic ini, cepat atau lambat fic ini akan berakhir, lagian hari ini udah deadline, hehehe... Sedih juga sih saya harus membereskan fic ini, terus pisah sama vita-_chan_, tapi usahakan kamu tetep review fic saya yang lain yaah :) Terima kasiih, vita-_chan_ :D

**Guest**: "OMG! ceritanya semakin manarik, kapan tamatny? -.- kuharap bisa update cepat yak XD"

Tamatnya sebentar lagi, hiks T.T ini apdet tercepat yang pernah saya lakukan :)

**vinkaedwina**: "akhirnya update juga, untung update kilat hoho. akhirnya ketauan juga siapa hiruma, gak mungkin kan semuanya gak tau kalo hashima itu hiruma hehehe next chapter bakal jd last chapter ya? :'(( i hope for a surprising and unpredictable ending..."

Hiruma harus ketauan, kalo ga, ga bakal beres-beres fic ini, hehehe... next chapter bakal jadi last chapter? Berarti chap ini chap terakhir? Hmm, liat author's note di bawah yaahh... And I hope I can give an impressive ending for you ;)

**Aika Licht Youichi**: "ketahuan? Hiruma ketahuan? Tapi gregetan banget waktu Yamato berhasil menyudutkan Hiruma. Keren, reaksi Hiruma dan bawahannya benar" tak terduga. Tinggal besok ya Mamori akan tahu. Ayo semangat Hiruma, ungkapkan perasaanmu pada Mamori. . . Fight! XD"

Syukurlah udah berhasil bikin Aika-_san_ geregetan waktu Yamato ngebongkar identitas Hashima yang sebenarnya XD Yap, di chap ini Mamori udah tau semua-muanya! :D

**Guest**: "Penasaran sama akhir ceritanya, fanfic nya seru abis"

Woow, terima kasih atas pujiannya, terima kasih juga udah membaca fic ini dan meluangkan waktu untuk review, Guest-_san _:D

**Hyuuzu Youri**: "Waaa ga rela tbc disitu, penasaran sama reaksi Mamori, ternyata tebakanku benar, aku panggil Hatake-san aja ya hehehe *boleh ya ya?* apa Hiruma beneran bakal hilang? huaaa aku kasian sama Mamori. Aku ketawa bayangin Hiruma yg melankolis wkwkwk *Hiruma nodongin AK47* *waaa ampun Hiruma* Akhirnya Yamato sadar juga dan semua tau kalau Hashima itu Hiruma.  
Agon sweet deh, ngungkapin rasa rindunya lewat tinju *plak* kutunggu lanjutan chapternya Hatake-san. Keep writing Hatake-san :-)"

Sengaja saya cut di _scene _itu supata Hyuuzu-_san_ penasaran, hehehe... Waah, boleh-boleh, dengan senang hati saya dipanggil Hatake-_san_ :D Pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chap ini yaah... Aaaa, agak menggelikan sebenarnya Hiruma jadi melankolis, OOC banget! "Kau sendiri yang membuat adegan itu, _Kusho-Chibi Author_!" *dibazooka Hiruma* *ga kena lagi, weee* Ahahaha, udah dua orang yang mereview tentang Agon. Yaah, biarkan Agon berbuat seperti itulah *author ga bertanggung jawab* Ini udah saya lanjutkaaan~ Thx for your support, Hyuuzu-_san_ :)

**Mayou Fietry**: "harapanku supaya hiruma idup lagi ga dijawab T.T #plok  
oke.. cepat lanjutkan ya.. karena aku penasaran sama endingnya.. Hiruma-kuuunn... hiduplah kembali #abaikan oh iya.. rice bowl itu waktunya bukan musim gugur ya?"

Naah, Mayou, kalo di chap ini apakah dianggap Hiruma hidup lagi? Hehehe... Udah saya apdet sangat sangat kilaat! _Rice Bowl_ itu diadakan setiap tanggal 3 januari, jadi kayaknya masih _winter_ deh di Jepang ;) Gimana ficnya Mayou? Udah bisa buka ffn kah?

.

Eng! Ing! Eng! Bagaimana chap ini? Apakah cukup sedih? Saya sih sedih, sedih juga karena akhirnya fic ini tamat *ambil tissue* T.T

Hmm, _officially_ fic ini tamat, tapi saya masih tulis **TBC** soalnya masih ada satu chap bonus untuk _minna-san_ sekalian XD Jadi, jangan nangis dulu yaah mau pisah sama saya *pede banget lu -_-*

Untuk panitia, terserah masuk itungan fic ini udah complete sebelum deadline apa ga, tapi saya usahain bonus chap udah saya _publish_ sebelum jam 00.00 malem nanti.

Ah iya, saya mau menjelaskan kenapa saya pake nama **Hashima Ryouichi** untuk tubuh yang Hiruma pinjam:

1. Hashima Ryouichi itu deketan kan diucapinnya sama Hiruma Youichi? Hehehe...

2. Kanji dari Hashima Ryouichi adalah 端間 良一 **Hashi** artinya _'end'_, **Ma** artinya _'interval'_, **Ryou** artinya _'good'_ dan **Ichi** artinya _'one'_. Jadi, secara garis besar Hashima Ryouichi berarti 'kesempatan baik yang terakhir dan satu-satunya'. Huehehehe, begitulah analisis saya yang sama sekali tidak mahir dalam dunia kanji *bow*

And I'm never bored to ask you to help me write a better story for you all by hitting 'REVIEW' button below, see you in the bonus chap, guys! ;)


	11. Chapter 11 - Bonus Chapter

For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. _Rice Bowl,_ turnamen dua tahunan tingkat universitas sudah di depan mata. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir bagi Hiruma untuk memenangkan turnamen ini bersama timnya. _'Maaf, Dokter... Saya bukan suami dari wanita itu...' _/_ 'Selamat datang, Jagoan Kecilku...__'_

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, Anggota Saikyoudai Wizards yang lain**

Timeline: **Tahun kedua di Universitas Saikyoudai, saat _Rice Bowl_**

~oOo~

**Limited Time**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

* * *

**_Bonus Chapter_**

* * *

"Oa! Oa! Oa!"

Suara tangisan seorang bayi memecah kegelisahan yang memenuhi lorong sebuah rumah sakit bersalin. Seorang pria berambut lurus keperakan segera terperanjat dari duduknya begitu mendengar suara pintu ruang bersalin dibuka. Dengan panik, ia dekati seorang dokter berjas putih yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Selamat, Honjou-_san_! Anak Anda laki-laki! Kelahiran normal dan sangat sehat!" Senyum sumringah terukir di wajah dokter paruh baya itu. Ia menguncang-guncangkan tangan pria di depannya dengan penuh semangat.

Semakin panik, pria itu berkata, "Maaf, Dokter... Saya bukan suami dari wanita itu... Saya hanya temannya yang mengantar ke sini..."

Guncangan tangan dari sang dokter itu terhenti. "Ah, maafkan aku, Honjou-_san_... Aku kira Anda suami dari Anezaki-_san_... Lalu, siapa suaminya yang sebenarnya?"

"Taka! Bagaimana keadaan istriku?!" Langkah derap lari dari seorang pria berseragam _American Football_ bernomor punggung dua puluh satu mengetuk-ngetuk lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Rambut hitam berantakannya kuyup terkena peluh, raut wajah tampannya yang biasa tenang menjadi panik dan gelisah bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ini dia suami dari Anezaki-_san_!" Taka menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya yang baru saja tiba di sini. Sahabatnya itu menunduk memegang kedua lututnya, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus.

"Anda, Takeru Yamato, kapten dan _running back _Tim Nasional _American Football_ Jepang, kan?" Sang dokter tidak percaya bahwa seorang wanita yang sudah ia tangani adalah istri dari pemain _amefuto _terkenal di Jepang. Yamato hanya tersenyum sembari menarik napas yang mulai teratur. "Takeru-_san_! Selamat! Anak Anda laki-laki dan sangat sehat!" Dokter itu menjabat tangan Yamato lalu mengguncang-guncangkannya dengan keras. Sepertinya, sang dokter memiliki ekspresi kebahagiaan yang sedikit berlebihan, eh?

"Lalu, istriku?"

"Kondisi Anezaki-_san_ masih lemah pasca melahirkan. Tetapi Anda sudah boleh diizinkan untuk menjenguknya. Silakan masuk, Takeru-_san_!" Dokter itu membukakan pintu ruang bersalin. Di dalamnya, terdapat _single bed_ dengan seorang wanita yang masih tampak kelelahan.

"Taka, ayo kita masuk!" ajak Yamato.

Taka menggeleng. "Kau sendiri saja, Yamato. Aku tidak mau mengganggu momen spesial kalian berdua. Aku menunggu saja di sini."

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengantar istriku ke sini. Aku masuk dulu yah, Taka..." Yamato meninggalkan sahabatnya yang satu kantor dengan Mamori di Gedung Asosiasi Olahraga Jepang. Lalu, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Mamori yang sedang tertidur. Baju bersalin hijaunya sudah berganti menjadi baju rumah sakit yang putih. Masih ada sisa-sisa keringat di pelipisnya, kerja kerasnya untuk memulai sebuah kehidupan yang baru bagi seorang anak yang sekarang berada di pelukannya. Yamato melihat seorang bayi laki-laki mungil yang masih merah itu terbalut selimut berwarna biru yang hangat. Bayi itu masih terpejam, menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya pelan, masih mencoba beradaptasi dengan dunia luar. Ia menyingkapan beberapa helai rambut kecoklatan di dahi istrinya, mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Aku datang, Mamori..."

Mamori membuka matanya perlahan. Di depannya, sang suami sudah datang. Ia tersenyum. "Yamato, bukannya ada pertandingan penting di Stadium Tokyo?"

Yamato membalas senyuman itu. "Lebih penting mana, menjenguk istri dan anakku atau mengurusi pertandingan itu, hmm?" Ia mengusap rambut _auburn_ istrinya dengan lembut. "Lagi pula, mereka pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan itu tanpaku. Skor kita sudah unggul jauh. Begitu Taka menelponku bahwa kau sedang melahirkan, aku segera menancap gas ke mari untuk cepat-cepat mengucapkan 'selamat datang' kepada malaikat kecil kita."

Wanita itu memandang keping _onyx_ di depannya lalu bergantian menuju anaknya dengan penuh kasih. "Anak lelaki yang sangat tampan, bukan? Rambutnya hitam sepertimu... Kau tahu, matanya biru seperti milikku, Yamato..." Mamori mengelus dengan sangat lembut pipi buah hatinya itu.

Yamato mencium pipi mungil itu dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah kulit yang masih memerah itu sangat rapuh dan mudah tergores. "Selamat datang, Jagoan Kecilku..."

Tiba-tiba, di antara lipatan selimut yang menyelibungi si jagoan kecil terselip sebuah kertas. "Apa ini, Mamori?" tanya Yamato sembari mengambil kertas itu.

Mamori pun mengerenyitkan dahinya, ia juga baru melihat kertas itu. "Aku tidak tahu, tidak ada kertas itu sebelumnya."

Tertulis beberapa kalimat yang cukup panjang di atasnya. Ternyata sebuah surat! Yamato mendekatkan kertas itu kepada Mamori agar ia dapat membacanya juga.

_Heh, Rambut Liar Sialan dan Mantan Manajer Sialan!_

"Hiruma?"

_Aku ucapkan selamat atas kelahiran anak sialan kalian. Laki-laki, bukan? Sepertinya warna hitam rambutnya menurun dari ayah sialannya dan mata birunya menurun dari ibu sialannya, kekekek!_

_Rambut Liar Sialan! Jaga anak sialan itu baik-baik, seperti kau menjaga istri sialanmu! Awas saja kau telantarkan dia, akan ku hantui kau dalam mimpi buruk setiap malam! Kekekek!_

Tanpa Hiruma suruh pun, Yamato pasti menjaga anak hasil pernikahannya dengan Mamori dengan segenap jiwanya. Seperti ia menjaga Mamori selama ini. Bukan semata-mata hanya atas permintaan Hiruma sebelum ia pergi di akhir pertandingan final _Rice Bowl_ lima tahun lalu, tetapi ia memang sangat mencintai wanita itu. Wanita yang ia nikahi setahun lalu, Anezaki Mamori.

Memang butuh waktu lama untuk Mamori dapat membuka hatinya kembali. Tapi, hidup harus tetap berlanjut, kan? Akhirnya, wanita itu dapat menerima kehadiran Yamato di hatinya dan menerima lamarannya.

_Oh iya, jika anak sialan itu sudah besar, ia harus menjadi atlet _amefuto! _Posisi _quarter back _sangat cocok menurutku. Tapi, _running back _tidak buruk juga. Yaah, pokoknya ia harus menjadi atlet _amefuto_ yang lebih hebat dari rambut liar sialan sepertimu..._

Yamato dan Mamori tertawa geli. Memang tipikal gaya bicara Hiruma yang seenaknya saja memanggil orang dengan embel-embel 'Sialan', bahkan pada seorang anak yang baru lahir. Ia lah kapten terbaik yang pernah dimiliki _Saikyoudai Wizards_.

_Pertanyaan terakhir dariku: akan kalian berikan nama apa anak sialan kalian?_

_Tertanda, Hiruma Youichi_

_PS: Sebenarnya aku sangat bosan di sini, cepatlah kalian berdua temani aku!_

Mereka berdua sedikit bergidik ngeri mendengar pesan terakhir Hiruma. Mereka terdiam sejenak lalu tawa menderai dari keduanya. Ternyata, manusia setengah setan itu bisa bosan juga.

"Ah iya, Mamori... Apa nama yang cocok untuk anak kita?" tanya Yamato.

Mamori berpikir, begitu juga dengan Yamato. Tak ada kata yang terucap untuk beberapa detik dan akhirnya...

...sebuah nama terlintas di benak mereka. Sama sekali tanpa rencana, sama sekali tanpa diskusi, keduanya memilih nama yang sama.

"Yamato, aku menemukan nama yang cocok untuk jagoan kecil kita! Bagaimana jika namanya adalah Takeru..."

.

.

"Ryouichi?"

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

**.**

* * *

_Finally, this fanfiction is really end!_ *pasang petasan*

Ucapan terima kasih:

1. Alhamdulillah, terima kasih Ya Allah, karena izin-Mu saya dapat menyelesaikan fic ini tepat waktu...

2. Terima kasih kepada Ibu saya yang udah rela saya pake laptopnya ngetik tiap malem dan pagi selama sebulan, _love u so much, Mom_ :*

3. Makasih juga buat para panitia yang udah bikin event **Eyeshield 21 Award 'Reborn' Bulan Februari-Maret: Kasih Sayang**. Kalau ga ada event ini, ga bakal lahir fic ini, hehehe...

4. _Thanks to my 'papa'_ **Ricko Novaro** di kantor, yang ga pernah cape dengerin curhatan saya tentang fic ini meskipun lagi sibuk ngerjain sampel dan memberikan ide-ide brillian untuk fic ini. _Thank you so much for the ideas, bro_!

5. Makasih untuk _silent-reader_ di luar sana :)

6. Terima kasih banget-banget-banget buat **ai. hikaru1**, **farahpark**, **vinkaedwina** yang udah nge-faved, **Aika Licht Youichi**, **AngelFromTheHeaven**, **Carnadeite**, **Hyuuzu Youri**, **Wakiyu**, **farahpark**, **vinkaedwina** yang udah followed :D

7. _And I always save the best for the last_, terima kasih berjuta-juta kali untuk **vita** yang selalu setia me-_review_ setiap chapter, **guest**, **Guest**, **Wakiyu**, **Aika Licht Youichi**, **arumru. kuroi-ru**, **AngelFromTheHeaven**, **key**, **ahzer**, **farahpark**, **Mayou Fietry**, **Hyuuzu Youri**, **vinkaedwina** yang sudah rela menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-_review_ fic yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna ini. Tanpa kalian, saya dan cerita ini bukan apa-apa :'D _Thanks for the great support, guys!_

Saya bikin fic ini ga ngarep buat menang *ada sih, dikiiiit, hehehe*. Saya bikin fic ini untuk membuat rekor kekonsistensian saya dalam membuat cerita multichap dan ternyata saya berhasil memecahkan rekor saya sendiri! *bikin nasi tumpeng* *makan sendiri* *digebugin massa*

Di sela-sela kerjaan yang terus numpuk tiap hari dan tugas kuliah yang lumayan banyak, fic ini lahir di tengah-tengah kalian dengan penuh perjuangan.

Maafkan saya yaah, kalau masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Mari kita sama-sama belajar menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Sampai ketemu di fic saya selanjutnya, _minna-san~_ *lambai-lambai tissue*

*balik lagi* Eh iya, jangan lupa _review_ yaah, _minna, hontou ni arigatou~ _*pergi lagi*

.

.

* * *

**_Post-Ending_**

* * *

"Ryou-_kun,_ pakai sepatumu..." Mamori menyerahkan sepasang sepatu _Nike _merah bertali pada anak lelaki berusia lima tahun yang sedang duduk di lantai. Anak lelaki itu sedang memakai kaos kaki putih.

"Iya, Bu..." Takeru Ryouichi mengambil sepatu itu dari tangan ibunya. "Bu, kita mau kemana? Bukannya Ayah mau pulang hari ini?" _Shappire_ anak tampan itu memandang wajah ibunya yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan dirinya, meminta jawaban.

Ibunya tersenyum sembari merapikan ikatan sepatunya. "Kita akan ke taman kota Deimon, Ryou-_kun_. Kita akan bertemu Ayah di sana."

"Ooohhh..."

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Mamori, ia merapikan terusan selutut berwarna kuning cerah yang menutupi kulit putihnya. Rambut _auburn_ sebahunya ia kuncir kuda, menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh di depan dahinya, menambah manis penampilannya hari ini. Wanita itu juga memakai _flat shoes_ yang berwarna senada, tas jinjing kecil berwarna cokelat muda ia sampirkan di bahu.

"Hn!" jawab riang Ryouichi kecil.

Lalu, mereka berdua berjalan santai di hari Minggu yang sangat cerah ini. Ryouichi kecil menggandeng tangan ibunya. Ia adalah anak kecil yang sangat aktif dan pintar. Selama perjalanan, ia bertanya ini-itu pada Mamori dan Mamori dengan sabar menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Bu, Ayah itu sedang kemana, sih?"

"Ayah sedang bertanding _amefuto_, Ryou-_kun_."

"_Amefuto_? Apa itu, Bu?"

"Itu olahraga yang menggunakan bola oval berwarna cokelat."

"Bagaimana cara memainkannya?"

Mamori sedikit kebingungan menjelaskan aturan permainan yang cukup rumit itu kepada anak yang baru berusia lima tahun. "Hmm, bagaimana yah, menjelaskannya?"

Melihat ibunya yang diam, Ryouichi menarik pelan tangan ibunya, menagih jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "Pokoknya, kau harus mengatur strategi agar bola dapat sampai ke garis akhir, Ryou-_kun_. Kau bisa melempar bolanya, membawa lari, atau menendangnya."

"Waah, sepertinya menarik, Bu! Kalau Ayah, ia yang mana?"

"Ayahmu itu yang bertugas membawa bolanya dengan berlari."

"Aku juga ingin jadi pemain _amefuto, _Bu! Aku ingin yang menjadi pengatur strategi agar timku bisa menang!" Ryouichi mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan semangat. Mamori tertawa melihat kelakuan anaknya yang menggemaskan.

Tak terasa, mereka berdua sudah sampai di taman kota Deimon. Mamori mengajak duduk Ryouichi di sebuah bangku panjang. Tapi, ketika Ryouichi melihat kotak pasir, ia menarik-narik lengan ibunya.

"Bu, bolehkah aku bermain di sana?" Anak lelaki itu menunjuk kotak pasir yang agak jauh dari bangku.

Mamori melihat permainan favorit anaknya itu. Ia tidak tega jika melarangnya, lagi pula Yamato baru akan datang sekitar lima belas menit lagi. "Boleh, Ryou-_kun_. Hati-hati, yaah..."

Mendapat izin dari ibunya, Ryouichi segera berlari menuju kotak pasir itu. "Terima kasih, Bu!"

Mamori menggeleng-geleng pelan melihat anaknya yang sangat aktif. Lalu, ia mengambil sebuah novel dari tasnya dan mulai membaca.

Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu sedang asyik bermain pasir, membentuk istana dan beberapa gundukan kecil dengan ceria. Tangannya terampil memegang sekop dan ember, memasukkan pasir dan menangkupkannya menjadi sebuah bentuk. Saking asyiknya, ia tidak sadar ketika lingkungan di sekitarnya menggelap.

Ternyata ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, membelakangi matahari sehingga membentuk bayangan di sekitar Ryouichi.

"Heh, Bocah!"

Baru menyadari ada yang menemaninya, Ryouichi mendongak ke arah si pemanggil. Si pemanggil memakai jaket besar berwarna hitam dengan topi lebar yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Ryouichi tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah pria itu dan hanya dapat melihat warna dari sedikit rambutnya yang menyembul keluar dari topi.

Kuning.

Pria itu berjongkok dan memberikan dua buah benda kepada anak kecil bermata biru di depannya.

"Ini untukmu, Bocah! Jadilah atlet _amefuto_ yang hebat melebihi ayah sialanmu!"

Ryouichi menerima dua benda yang sudah berada di tangannya dalam kebingungan. Pria itu berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Sebelum Ryouichi bertanya, pria misterius itu sudah berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Ryouichi! Ayah sudah pulang!" Sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang ia panggil 'ayah' membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati ayah kesayangannya sudah berada di samping ibunya.

"Ayah!" Ryouichi segera berlari menghampiri Yamato sembari tetap membawa dua buah benda yang ia terima dari seorang pria misterius.

"Hei, Jagoan! Kau rindu Ayah?" Yamato memeluk anaknya yang sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu dengannya.

Ryouichi tersenyum lebar. "Sangat, Ayah!"

Mata kebiruan Mamori menangkap dua buah benda di tangan Ryouichi. "Ryou-_kun_, kau dapat ini darimana?"

Dengan polos, Ryouichi menjawab, "Tadi, ada paman misterius yang memberikanku ini, Bu."

Yamato yang sedang menggendong Ryouichi penasaran dengan benda yang dimaksud istrinya. "Benda apa, Ryouichi?"

Ryouichi memperlihatkan kepada ayahnya dua buah benda yang ia dapatkan.

Yamato dan Mamori terkejut.

"Bola _amefuto_ dan sebungkus permen karet _mint less sugar_?"

.

Pria misterius itu menunjukkan giginya yang runcing, menyeringai lebar dan terkekeh pelan.


End file.
